


Heart of a Child

by FanFicDotNetTransfers



Series: Jibbs [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 81,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicDotNetTransfers/pseuds/FanFicDotNetTransfers
Summary: Two abused toddlers. One dead mother. One missing father. Jenny chooses the one man she knows is more than capable to lead the investigation and protect the kids. Mentions of child abuse. Jibbs eventually and lots of Papa Gibbs. Entire team involved.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jenny Shepard, Papa Gibbs - Relationship
Series: Jibbs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797280
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original story at https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7397849/1/Heart-of-a-Child - bit of a unique situation with this fic as the author *does* have an AO3 account but hasn't posted anything on either FF.net or Twitter for three and a half years at time of writing.

Light snow was falling in Washington DC on Monday morning. It was the first day back to work after the Thanksgiving holiday. Gibbs' team had just returned from spending the weekend in Stillwater with his father and it was clear they were all still in vacation mode. Tim was sitting at Ziva's desk drinking a holiday cappuccino and uploading her vacation pictures onto her computer while Ziva and Jimmy stood over him watching. Tony was sitting at his desk looking through a stack of magazines with Abby leaning on his back, looking over his shoulder. The yearly Secret Santa was coming up and both were sure if they put their heads together they could figure out a way to rig it so they could choose whose names they drew.

Gibbs was getting ready to put everybody to work when Jenny called and asked him to come up to her office. He grabbed his coffee from his desk and decided after a long weekend of eating too much that he'd take the stairs. He hurried up the stairs two at a time then headed for the director's office, smiling at Cynthia on his way by. When he entered he could immediately tell something was wrong. The troubled look on Jenny's face wasn't one he saw often.

"Hey," he said propping himself on the edge of her desk right in front of her. "What's going on?"

"Do you remember my friend who opened Bright Beginnings Preschool and Daycare Center several years ago?" Jenny asked as she stared blankly at her computer screen.

"Vaguely," Gibbs said after taking a minute to think about it. "Why? What's up?"

"She just called and asked me for a favor," Jenny said turning in her chair to face Gibbs. "She has a set of twins she suspects are being abused. Apparently it got physical over the long holiday weekend. She's very concerned for the children's safety and asked me if I could send someone over."

Gibbs looked at Jenny hesitantly. "Does NCIS even have jurisdiction over this case Jen?" he asked calmly. "If not, there won't be much I can do."

"Their father is a Staff Sergeant in the United States Marine Corps," Jenny said. "His name is Aaron Kinsley. He is the single parent of three year old twins." She paused and looked up at Gibbs who was still propped up on her desk. "I know how fiercely protective you are Jethro. It sounds like these children need someone like that."

"Alright," Gibbs said with a comforting smile, "I'll go check it out." He could see Jenny was already troubled by this case and he had to admit he wasn't looking forward to it either. The cases involving children were always the hardest. "You going to be ok?" he asked.

Jenny nodded her head, trying to manage a smile for Gibbs. "We haven't had a child abuse case in awhile. I'm just trying to prepare myself," she explained. Gibbs smiled and squeezed Jenny's shoulder. "Thank you Jethro," she said resting her head on Gibbs' hand.

"I'll let you know what I find out," he said as he stood and headed for the door. He took the stairs back down to the bullpen where his agents were at least pretending like they were working now.

"DiNozzo, McGee, I want everything we have on Staff Sergeant Aaron Kinsley, USMC by the time I get back," Gibbs said as he strolled through the bullpen. He tossed his empty coffee cup in the trash and grabbed his coat. "Ziver, you're with me."

Without any questions his three agents immediately went to work on the tasks they'd been given.

* * *

"I want to thank you for inviting me to your father's house for Thanksgiving," Ziva said as Gibbs drove. "I have never quite experienced a Thanksgiving celebration like that before."

"Well, I'm glad you could make it Ziva," Gibbs said.

"So, where are we going?" Ziva asked.

"A daycare," Gibbs answered, "possible abuse case."

Ziva's mood instantly changed from bright and cheerful to disheartened. She turned and watched the snow falling outside the window in silence while Gibbs drove the rest of the way to the daycare.

Gibbs and Ziva were met at the door of Bright Beginnings Preschool and Daycare by a slightly overweight, middle aged woman with short dark hair. She extended her arm to shake their hands as she introduced herself. "Hi, I'm—"

"Faith Howell," Gibbs interrupted shaking her hand. "I remember."

"Special Agent Gibbs," the woman said smiling. "I remember you too."

"Call me Jethro," Gibbs said. "So what've we got?"

"It's the Kinsley twins," Faith said as she led the agents to two couches in the foyer. Gibbs sat down next to Ziva and took his pen and notepad out while Faith sat down on the couch across from them. "They started coming here shortly after their mother died in a car accident, I think it's been about six months now. I know I should have called sooner. I just— I guess there's no excuse."

"We're here now," Gibbs said patiently. "Just try to calm down and tell us what's going on."

"At first I thought their father was neglecting them," Faith said. "They wear the same old, filthy clothes here every day and the kids are always dirty. He never packs them a lunch and I've talked to him about it several times. Regardless, I always make sure they get a good meal while they're here. He doesn't pay his bill but I let them keep coming for the kid's sake."

Gibbs nodded his head as he took notes in his notepad. Ziva sat quietly next to him, listening intently.

"When I came in this morning and saw what he'd done to his son over the long weekend I knew I had to call someone." Faith looked up at Gibbs with pleading eyes. "I really hope you can help them Jethro."

Gibbs nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. He wasn't one to use a lot of words but he had the uncanny ability to communicate volumes with a simple look, smile or nod. They all stood and Faith led Gibbs and Ziva down a long hallway towards the sound of children laughing and playing. She stopped in front of a closed door and opened it for Gibbs and Ziva. The smell coming from inside the room made Gibbs' eyes water and Ziva turn her head back to the hall to get a breath of fresh air before entering.

When everyone was in Faith pulled the door closed behind them. "This is Karen," she said indicating the older woman sitting at the table, "she's our nurse. This little guy is Bailey and this is his sister, Josie. Guys, this is Special Agent Gibbs and Ziva. They're here to help."

The site of the two children was nothing like Ziva had ever seen before. She'd seen many children affected by war and famine but never two who had been treated so poorly by someone who was supposed to love them. She hung back by Faith and took out her notepad while Gibbs knelt in front of the children.

"Hi guys," Gibbs said. The little boy's shoulders immediately tensed up and he looked down at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact with Gibbs. His dark blonde hair was messy and extended just past his ears. His brown eyes were sad and defeated instead of bright and hopeful like most children his age. His t-shirt was too thin for the cold weather and coming apart at the seams. His jeans were clearly too small for him and filled with holes and his small toes poked out of the holes in his dirty socks.

Josie was more curious than her brother. She watched Gibbs carefully, waiting to see what he was going to do next. Her shoulder length, light brown hair had subtle blonde highlights and was knotted and matted. Her blue eyes were just a shade darker than Gibbs' and her clothes were much the same as her brother's—too small, dirty and filled with holes. Both children were incredibly thin and both looked and smelled like they hadn't been bathed in quite some time.

"When I was helping Bailey wash his hands this morning I noticed this," Faith said showing Gibbs the little boy's very swollen right forearm.

"He'll need an x-ray to be sure but I'm fairly certain it's broken," Karen said.

"How'd your arm get hurt Buddy?" Gibbs asked. The boy shrugged his shoulders and continued staring at the floor.

"He won't talk to us about it either," Faith said.

"That's ok," Gibbs said giving Bailey an encouraging smile. "Do they have any more injuries?" he asked looking up at the nurse.

"After Faith showed me Bailey's arm I inspected both kids carefully," Karen said. She lifted Bailey's shirt revealing cuts, bruises and abrasions covering the front and back of his torso. "His sister is more of the same and she has a large bump on the back of her head." Ziva hurried out of the small room to the bathroom. The combination of the smell and the sight of the beaten and bruised children was too much for her stomach.

Gibbs gently glided his hand over Josie's dirty, tangled hair and located the bump the nurse was talking about. As soon as he touched it the little girl's breath caught and she reached up to pull Gibbs' hand away. "What happened to your head Sweetie?" Gibbs asked while Josie played with his fingers.

Josie looked like she was deep in thought before meeting Gibbs' eyes. "I don't remember what I'm supposed to say," she said. Gibbs smiled at her and her eyes lit up as she smiled back.

"Sexual abuse?" Gibbs asked turning his attention back to the nurse.

"I don't know," Karen said her voice cracking. "I'm not qualified."

When Josie was done inspecting Gibbs' hand she reached out and touched his cheek. She traced his eye brows then his nose and lips. Gibbs took her hand in his and placed a kiss on it before smiling at her.

"They're both behind developmentally," Faith explained, "and I don't think they get any affection at home. Josie especially thrives on any attention anyone will give her. Despite everything she's been through she's very outgoing and a very happy child."

"And Bailey?" Gibbs asked reaching over and running his hand up and down over the little boy's uninjured arm.

"Bailey is a bit more withdrawn," Faith said. "He's shy, quiet; he doesn't have the same curiosity or interest in the things around him. He's not inquisitive like the other children I have here. It's almost like he's given up in a sense but he's a really great kid Agent Gibbs. They both are."

"He's just trying to protect himself from getting hurt again," Gibbs said. Anguish filled his heart at the troubled lives standing in front of him. He silently vowed to do whatever he had to in order to protect the twins. "Everything's going to be ok now," he told the kids.

Gibbs stood and turned to face Faith. "Can you get me the Staff Sergeant's contact information?" he asked. "And go ahead and pack up their things. We're going to take them with us."

"I'll get you all the paperwork their dad filled out but they don't have any personal belongings," Faith said.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes in disbelief. "It's been snowing all morning, they don't have coats or hats or anything?"

Both women shook their heads. "Time for plan B," Gibbs said. He took off his black NCIS jacket and wrapped it around Bailey being careful not to bump his injured arm. Then he pulled off the black fleece jacket he was wearing under his NCIS jacket and wrapped it around Josie. He knew he would be cold going out into the storm wearing only a short sleeve polo but he was much more concerned about the kids.

Gibbs glanced around the room to see if Ziva had returned and when he didn't see her he excused himself to go find her. He walked back towards the front door of the building and found her sitting on the couch in the foyer with her head between her knees.

"Hey," he said sitting down next to her and resting his hand on her back. "You ok?"

"I am sorry Gibbs," Ziva said doing her best to control her breathing. "I have never seen, or smelled, anything like that before. I did not want to throw up in front of everybody."

"The next one won't be any easier," Gibbs said sympathetically. "You just have to learn how to control your body's reaction." Ziva nodded and sat up, taking long, deep breaths. "Why don't you go on out and warm up the car," Gibbs said handing Ziva the keys. "Call DiNozzo, have him and McGee go pick up Kinsley. Then I want them searching his house."

Ziva took the car keys and headed outside while Gibbs returned to the small room the children were in.

"This is all the paperwork their dad filled out when he enrolled the twins," Faith said handing Gibbs a thin folder. "Do you need a booster seat? We only have one extra but it's better than nothing."

"NCIS keeps a few booster seats for situations like this. I already put two in the car, just in case," Gibbs said giving the women a grateful smile.

"Are you always this prepared?" Faith asked with an amused smile.

"Just like the Boy Scouts," Gibbs said. He knelt in front of the children and pulled the collars on both jackets up to cover their necks. "You guys are going to come with me for a little while, ok?"

"Where?" Josie asked.

"Well, first we're going to go to the hospital and have the doctor look at you, and then—"

"But we're not allowed to see any doctors," Josie interrupted. "Daddy said so."

"Why not?" Gibbs asked.

Josie cocked her head to the side and gave him a confused look. After thinking for a minute she shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't worry," Gibbs said. "It's ok if we go this time. I'm going to take really good care of you guys."

"I'll help you get them in the car," Faith offered.

Gibbs lifted Josie into his arms and the little girl cuddled right into him. Faith picked Bailey up and followed Gibbs out to the sedan. After they buckled the twins into the booster seats Faith thanked Gibbs and Ziva for their help then waved goodbye as they drove off towards the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Bailey and Josie sat in the back seat of the sedan watching the snow fall outside their windows. Gibbs adjusted his rearview mirror so he could see both kids then looked over at Ziva while he waited for the red light to change.

"I am ok now," she assured him.

Gibbs nodded at her then looked out the windshield. The light snow that had been falling all morning was starting to pile up. Gibbs knew it wouldn't be long before it started causing traffic problems and business closures. As he carefully navigated the streets to Washington General Hospital Josie started singing and doing the hand motions for _'The Wheels on the Bus'_ in the backseat. Gibbs watched her in the rear view mirror with a smile on his face. He also noticed Bailey growing more and more agitated.

"Stop it Josie!" Bailey finally ordered in a harsh whisper. "You're going to get us in trouble."

"Sorry," Josie whispered back. She reached her arm towards her brother and he held onto her hand.

"Nobody's going to get in trouble guys," Gibbs said.

"I was enjoying your singing," Ziva added. She picked up where Josie left off on her song and the two of them sang the rest of the way to the hospital.

Gibbs checked the twins in at the front desk and they were immediately taken back to an exam room to wait. Gibbs lifted Bailey onto one of the beds in the room and Ziva sat Josie down next to her brother. They removed the jackets the kids were wearing and set them aside. Gibbs noticed the anxiety Bailey was feeling in the car was growing stronger while they waited for the doctor.

"Hey Little Man," he said. He placed his hands on either side of Bailey on the exam table and leaned down so he was at eye level with the little boy. "Are you ok?"

"Will Dad know I came here?" Bailey asked with a shaky voice.

"Your dad's not going to find out you were here," Gibbs said. "You guys are safe now. I'm not going to let anybody hurt you."

The door to the room opened and Gibbs and Ziva turned to see a younger man wearing navy blue scrubs covered by a white doctor's coat enter followed by a young lady wearing bright pink scrubs.

"I'm Dr. Reed and this is Nurse Whitney," the young man said, "and you must be Bailey, Josie and Special Agents Gibbs and David?" Gibbs nodded and the doctor set his clipboard on the counter before moving over to the exam table both children were sitting on. Gibbs and Ziva sat down in the chairs along the wall so they wouldn't be in the way.

"Alright kids," the doctor said looking them over briefly, "I'm going to have Nurse Whitney help you take everything off except your underwear while I get my stuff ready. We should have you guys out of here in no time."

As soon as the nurse tried to take Bailey's shirt off of him he started screaming and kicking everything he could reach, startling everyone in the room. Gibbs hurried between the little boy and the nurse and held onto Bailey so he wouldn't hurt himself or anyone else.

"Calm down Buddy," Gibbs said, his voice calm and soothing. "What's wrong?"

Bailey looked up at Gibbs and shook his head back and forth. "I'm not allowed to tell," he said sternly. "It's a secret."

"Can you whisper the secret in my ear?" Gibbs asked.

Bailey took a long, deep breath and let it out slowly as he looked around at everyone in the room. He looked back to Gibbs and nodded. Gibbs leaned down next to the boy and he cupped his hands around Gibbs' ear. "I don't want any girls to look at my peepee," he whispered very adamantly. "They're not allowed."

Gibbs smiled at how emphatic Bailey was over the issue. "She's not going to see your peepee Buddy. You can keep your underwear on."

"Do you promise?" Bailey asked obviously still worried.

Gibbs nodded his head and when he saw Bailey still wasn't convinced he came up with a compromise he hoped the little boy would agree to. "What if I help you get undressed? Would that be better?"

Bailey quickly nodded his approval with that arrangement and Gibbs moved him down to the floor. Bailey hid behind Gibbs, sneaking quick peaks at the girls to make sure they weren't looking while Gibbs undressed him and the nurse undressed Josie.

"Bailey, can you come over here to this exam table?" the doctor asked patting the other bed in the room. "This can be the boys table." Bailey looked up at Gibbs and when he nodded his approval the little boy covered his underwear clad privates with his good arm and glared at the girls on his way over to the opposite side of the room. Gibbs couldn't help but be amused by his behavior.

Dr. Reed examined both children carefully and thoroughly, documenting all of their injuries in detail. When he was done he sent Nurse Whitney to give Josie a bath and found a male nurse to bathe Bailey while he reported his findings to Gibbs and Ziva.

"Abused?" Gibbs asked already knowing the answer.

Dr. Reed confirmed with a nod of his head, "and quite severely. The abrasions all over their bodies are in various stages of healing which means this has been going on for quite some time. Bailey has bruises on his back in the shape of handprints. That and his skinned knees indicate someone has been pushing him around. He's been whipped with a belt or something similar repeatedly across his butt and there were probably other things done to him that are undetectable. Slapping, tripping, prolonged exposure to heat or cold, sleep deprivation, it's no telling. I would even go out on a limb and say after interacting with him that he's most likely suffered from some long term emotional abuse as well, name calling, humiliation, excessive criticism. My specialty is abused children; I've seen how they act enough that I can usually pick them out of a crowd."

"What about his arm?" Ziva asked.

"His is right wrist is broken," Dr. Reed confirmed. "That in itself is troubling because of the type of break. The only way it could have been caused is by someone taking his arm and twisting it until it snapped. Children's bones are very flexible so whoever did it had to apply a lot of force. The little bit of good news in all that is his growth plate is still intact so he won't need surgery."

Gibbs rubbed his brow as he listened to the doctor's findings. "What about Josie?"

"Josie's injuries aren't as bad as her brother's. She has the same abrasions and bruises as you both saw and the same marks indicating her butt has been whipped. It's no telling what caused the bump on her head. She could have banged it on something herself or someone could have hit her. I can tell by her demeanor that she doesn't appear to have been abused quite as bad as her brother. She's still a happy child, full of life and hope while Bailey comes across more defeated and hopeless. That along with their injuries indicate he took the brunt of it."

"What about sexual abuse?" Gibbs asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I didn't find any signs of sexual abuse in either of the children," the doctor answered. Gibbs closed his eyes and silently thanked God for the small mercy. "Bailey appears to be very modest when it comes to girls, as you witnessed, but that's not uncommon at his age. Now if you don't have any more questions we'll get a cast on Bailey's arm and then I can discharge you guys before this storm gets much worse and you end up stranded here."

"Thank you Doctor," Ziva said.

When they were done talking to the doctor Gibbs pulled his phone off his belt and called Jenny to fill her in on what was going on then he and Ziva waited patiently in the waiting room for the children. The nurse brought Josie out to them first, clean and dressed in oversized scrubs. Gibbs thanked the nurse and she disappeared into another exam room.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked pulling Josie into his lap.

"I clean now!" the little girl announced proudly.

Gibbs smiled and kissed the top of her head. Ziva searched the waiting room for a children's book or magazine for Josie to look at while they waited. She found a book featuring a handful of Disney princesses and read to the little girl until Bailey was ready to go.

Bailey was brought out wearing a matching pair of scrubs, a blue cast on his right forearm that stopped just below his elbow and a black sling to provide him with a little extra support. The doctor gave Gibbs a prescription for some pain meds and some basic instructions for cast care then sent the group on their way.

"Where we go now?" Josie asked anxiously as Gibbs pulled out of the hospital parking lot onto the main street.

"We're going to go get you guys some lunch and then we're going to go to NCIS where Ziva and I work," Gibbs answered.

"Food!" Josie cheered with a big smile on her face.

The roads were gradually getting worse each time Gibbs ventured out and the snow wasn't showing any signs of letting up. The snow plows seemed to be keeping up for the time being but Gibbs knew it wouldn't be long before the storm won out. On the way to the Navy Yard Gibbs went through the KFC drive through to get the twins some lunch then made the short trek to NCIS.

When they got back to NCIS Ziva headed for the squad room and Gibbs took the kids up to Jenny's office to eat. He situated both kids at the conference table and set their food out in front of them then he and Jenny watched as they devoured their lunch.

"I don't think I've ever seen two kids that hungry before," Jenny said. She came around to the front of her desk and sat in the chair next to Gibbs.

"They're skin and bones," Gibbs said as he watched the kids eat. "You can see every single one of their ribs."

Josie was eating so fast Gibbs was worried she might choke. He headed over to the table, lifted her up and sat down with her in his lap. "Slow down Sweet Pea," he told her. "The food's not going anywhere. I don't want you to choke."

"I wonder when they last ate," Jenny said as she moved over to the table and sat down next to Gibbs.

"I don't know," Gibbs said. He scooped up a spoonful of mashed potatoes and held it out to Josie then looked over at Bailey to make sure he was doing ok. "It's probably been awhile since they've had a decent meal," he said glancing over at Jenny.

Jenny rested her hand on Gibbs' arm knowing that even though he wouldn't admit it, this case was affecting him more than most. The cases involving children took their toll on everybody but after the loss of his wife and daughter Gibbs viewed certain cases differently than other agents. "Have you called Social Services?"

"No," Gibbs said shaking his head. He held out a forkful of green beans and Josie eagerly opened her mouth. "They're in protective custody until this is all over. I'm not taking any chances. They can stay with me."

"You're going to care for two abused three year old children?" Jenny questioned.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "You don't think I can do it?" he asked.

"That's not what I meant Jethro," Jenny said. "If anyone can do it I'm confident it would be you. I was just wondering if you wanted a little help."

Gibbs softened his glare and let his lips curl up into a small smile. "You offering to play house with me Jen?"

Jenny felt her face start to flush and found herself wondering if Gibbs could read her innermost thoughts. She often thought back to Paris and wondered what things would be like if she hadn't walked out on him. She was proud of her successful career but wondered if it had cost her the opportunity to settle down and have a family of her own, a family with the first man she had truly loved. She nervously twirled her finger through her hair, unsure of what to say or do next.

Gibbs let Jenny squirm for a minute, well aware of the effect he had on her, before speaking. "If you want to help I won't object." He handed Josie another piece of popcorn chicken and smiled over at Jenny.

Jenny breathed a silent sigh of relief as the uncomfortable moment passed and excitement took over. She was looking forward to helping Gibbs care for the twins. She loved children and she loved watching Gibbs interact with children. It was a softer side of him she didn't get to see very often. "I'm guessing since they're wearing scrubs they don't have any clothes," Jenny said.

"They don't have any anything," Gibbs said, "not even a coat." He peeked over at Bailey's plate and saw the boy wasn't eating his vegetables. "Eat a couple green beans for me please, Bailey."

"No coats?" Jenny asked surprised. She turned to look at the snow falling hard outside her window and couldn't imagine going out without a coat. "I'll grab Abby and we'll take them shopping before the storm gets too bad," she said. "That will give you some time to question the Staff Sergeant."

"Are you sure you want to go out in this weather?" Gibbs asked scraping the last of the mashed potatoes onto Josie's spoon. "The roads are starting to get bad."

"We'll be ok," Jenny assured him. "Abby might end up with a long lunch break today but I think I'll be able to smooth things over with her boss," she said with a wink.

Gibbs chuckled as he pulled his car keys out of his pocket and handed them to Jenny. "Here, take my car. That way you don't have to move the booster seats around." He fed Josie the last bite of her green beans then set the fork aside.

"Do you need anything while I'm out?" Jenny asked as she dropped his car keys into her pocket.

"If I give you Bailey's prescription can you get that filled?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure, no problem," Jenny said. "I can drop it off at the pharmacy on the way and pick it up when we're finished shopping."

Gibbs dug the prescription Dr. Reed had given him out of his wallet and handed it to Jenny. He put Josie back in her chair and handed her the box with the last couple pieces of popcorn chicken in it. "I'll call Abs," he said as he pulled his phone off his belt, "fill her in on the game plan and get her up here to meet the twins."

Abby was more than excited to be invited along on the impromptu shopping trip. She quickly grabbed her things and hurried up to the director's office to meet the little ones. Josie was thrilled to meet someone else who promised to give her plenty of love and affection but Bailey continued to be shy and withdrawn. After Gibbs promised him a treat when he returned he reluctantly agreed to go with the girls.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs helped Jenny and Abby get the twins in the car then scraped the snow and ice off the windshield for them. After they left on their shopping trip he headed back to the squad room and found Tony and Tim just arriving back.

"Staff Sergeant Kinsley is in the wind Boss," Tony said. "He took an early lunch and never returned."

"His phone is turned off right now but if he turns it back on we should be able to trace it," Tim said as he typed on his keyboard. "I'm tracking his credit cards right now."

"Ziva, BOLO," Gibbs instructed as he sat down at his desk.

"On it," Ziva said.

Gibbs immediately called Jenny and updated her on the situation then sent Tony and Ziva to catch up with them. He didn't think they were in any danger but he wasn't going to take any chances. After everyone was where they were supposed to be he sat back in his chair and drank his coffee while Tim briefed him on what they'd found out about Staff Sergeant Kinsley so far. The only thing of interest seemed to be that the police suspected foul play in the car accident that took the life of the twin's mother but were never able to prove anything. As Tim was briefing Gibbs the elevator dinged and Fornell stepped off.

"Tobias, long time no see," Gibbs said. "What can I do for you?"

"Abby ran a DNA sample this morning," Fornell said, "got my attention."

"McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"The only case Abby is working on right now is the Kinsley case," Tim answered. "We brought her the DNA samples we gathered when we searched the house. She was going to run them to see if anything came up."

Fornell pulled out a police sketch and showed it to Gibbs and Tim. Tim identified the man in the sketch as Aaron Kinsley.

"Kinsley is a Staff Sergeant in the United States Marine Corps, Tobias," Gibbs said. "He's not in the FBI's jurisdiction."

"About a year ago Metro called in the FBI to assist in a string of sexual assaults taking place in DC and the surrounding areas," Fornell started. He pulled a chair over to Gibbs' desk and sat down. "We were able to connect the cases using DNA evidence and eyewitness statements. We IDed one partner as Jon Ryker, a civilian who escaped from prison three years ago. No one's seen him since. We haven't been able to ID the second DNA sample until today."

"Kinsley," Gibbs concluded. "What kind of sexual assaults?"

"They started out flashing people but quickly graduated to fondling, forced oral sex and now rape," Fornell said, "and they're brutal Jethro. Sadism. Torture. One of the women they raped a couple months ago committed suicide shortly after."

"Do they have a preference?" Gibbs asked.

"It's always college aged, Caucasian women," Fornell said, "young and pretty. In all the time I've been chasing them, they've never changed that part of their MO."

"Well, looks like we're working together now Tobias," Gibbs said.

Fornell handed Gibbs a couple thick file folders with everything he'd gathered on the case over the past year. Gibbs brought Fornell up to speed on the twins and what little information they had so far. Just as Fornell was getting ready to leave and Gibbs was getting ready to start going over the files from the FBI, everybody returned from the shopping trip.

Jenny barely got off the elevator when she spotted their guest from the FBI. "Fornell," she said with a formal nod. She carried Josie over to Gibbs' desk with everyone else trailing behind her. "Are you here to try to take over our case or are you angling for a joint op?"

"Director," Fornell greeted smiling, "it seems our cases have merged."

"Did you and Gibbs get everything worked out already?" she asked knowingly as she put Josie down. She was well aware that their private conferences in the elevator were to work out all the details of their cases. They had the luxury of putting politics aside and simply getting the job done and she was always impressed with their ability to do it in such a way that both agencies came out looking good.

"Did you guys get everything the kids needed?" Gibbs asked ignoring Jenny's question and changing the subject. He scooted his chair away from his desk and called the twins over. "Come here guys, let me look at you. I want to see your new clothes."

Josie hurried over in front of Gibbs and proudly modeled her new blue jeans, long sleeve striped pink top and white tennis shoes with silver charms on the laces. Bailey hid behind the corner of Gibbs' desk peeking over at him while he looked at Josie's new outfit.

Gibbs scooted close enough he could reach Bailey then gently pulled him around so he could look at him. The little boy had on new navy blue cargo pants, a short sleeve, light blue polo that was almost identical to the one Gibbs was wearing and light brown converse tennis shoes with white trim.

"He chose that shirt himself," Jenny said. "I think he was trying to imitate someone," she added with a wink.

Gibbs smiled and ruffled Bailey's hair then gently squeezed Josie's shoulder. "You guys look great." Josie squealed and climbed into Gibbs' lap, adoring all the attention he was giving her. Bailey stood back, cautiously watching everything that was happening.

"We got so much more Gibbs!" Abby said enthusiastically. She and Jenny took turns pulling clothes out of the shopping bags, covering Gibbs' desk with shirts, pants, socks, underwear and pajamas. Jenny pulled out snow pants, boots, gloves and winter hats that matched the coat each child had picked out. Abby grabbed another bag and pulled out hair brushes, hair ties, toothbrushes and children's tear free shampoo along with Bailey's prescription and a bag of chocolate chip cookies for the kids.

By the time they were done showing Gibbs everything they'd picked out he could no longer see his desk. Fornell sat back in his chair laughing while Gibbs stared speechless at the mountain of new clothes on his desk.

"What do you think?" Jenny asked.

"Wow," Gibbs said. "I uh— are you sure we need all this stuff?"

"They're kids Jethro," Jenny said. "They need things. Besides, they probably didn't have very much at their house."

"You're right about that. From the looks of it they each had about one outfit," Gibbs said. "Any sign of Kinsley?" he asked looking over at Tony and Ziva as he opened the bag of cookies.

"Nothing," Tony said as he and Ziva both shook their heads.

Gibbs pulled four cookies out and handed two to each child. He glanced down at his watch then looked at the winter storm raging outside the window. By the looks of things the weatherman's prediction was correct. They were in for an intense storm with heavy snow accumulations across DC. It was only the middle of the afternoon but Gibbs didn't want to be stranded at NCIS with two toddlers so he decided to send everyone home before the roads became impassible. They had BOLOs out on Kinsley and Ryker and would be notified immediately if anyone spotted them. Abby had DNA and fingerprints running in her lab and Tim was keeping tabs on both men's financial records. Everything else could wait until morning.

After everyone packed up their belongings they all headed out to the parking lot together. Gibbs and McGee helped Abby clear the snow off her car. Tony started out helping Ziva clear her car off but it quickly turned into a snowball fight between the two of them. When Abby's car was finished Gibbs headed over and finished Ziva's car. When everyone's car was cleaned off and his team was safely out of the parking lot, Gibbs got into his car with Jenny and the twins and headed for his house.

The drive home took twice as long as it normally did. After spinning out and fish tailing a couple times Gibbs finally parked the car in his driveway and he and Jenny got the kids into the house. While he was upstairs changing out of his work clothes both Tim and Abby called to let him know they'd made it home safely. He headed back downstairs and sent Jenny up to change then started a pot of coffee while he waited for Tony and Ziva to check-in.

After pouring himself a cup of coffee and hearing from Tony and Ziva, Gibbs headed out to the living room and sat down on the couch next to the twins. Josie immediately climbed into Gibbs' lap and peeked into his coffee cup.

"What do you guys usually do at home?" Gibbs asked.

"We do our chores," Josie answered lying back against Gibbs' chest.

"What kind of chores?" Gibbs asked as he wrapped his hand around the little girl's stomach.

Josie inspected each one of Gibbs' fingers, pressing down on his fingernails, tracing his knuckles and examining his calluses. "Um, we have to clean in the bathroom and the kitchen and in our bedrooms and then we clean in the—"

"Josie stop it!" Bailey said more scared than angry. "Dad will be mad at us if you tell and I don't want the belt."

"Me and Bailey is very bad kids," Josie said hiding her face in shame.

Gibbs patted Bailey's head then tickled Josie's neck with his finger making her squirm and giggle. "I don't think you guys are bad kids," he said as Jenny walked into the room and sat down on the couch with them. Gibbs smiled at the sight of her in one of his long sleeve t-shirts and the pair of jeans she kept in her go-bag. "In fact, I think you guys are great kids."

"But Daddy says when we be bad we have to get a spanking with his belt and we get lots of spankings 'cause we be very bad." Josie stopped talking then turned and looked suspiciously at Gibbs. "Are you going to spank us too?"

"No Sweetheart," Gibbs said smiling at her, "but I am going to give you a hug." He wrapped both arms around Josie and held her close to him while he placed a gentle kiss on top of her head. He looked over at Bailey sitting hunched over staring at his lap. He rested his hand on the little boy's back and rubbed slow soothing circles.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Jenny said. "Why don't we all put our snow clothes on and go outside and play for a little while?"

"Will we get in trouble?" Bailey asked, almost excited about the idea.

"No Honey," Jenny assured him, "nobody's going to get in trouble."

When Bailey was sure he wasn't going to get in trouble he got really excited about being allowed to play in the snow. For the first time since Gibbs picked him up at the daycare that morning he saw the little boy smile. He and Jenny helped the kids put their new snow gear on then Gibbs dug around in his coat closet until he found two pairs of winter Carhartt overalls. He tossed one pair to Jenny and he put the other pair on then they all went out to the backyard.

Outside there was almost a foot of snow on the ground and it was still coming down hard. Jenny tried to teach the kids how to make snow angels but the snow was so deep it almost buried them when they laid back. Gibbs decided to build a snowman and let both kids help him push the snowballs around the yard. When they had their snowballs stacked Gibbs and Bailey found some sticks to use as arms while Jenny and Josie searched for something to use for its face. Gibbs helped Bailey put the snowman's arms in while Jenny lifted Josie up so she could put the two rocks in for its eyes and the pinecone in as a nose.

Gibbs and Jenny plopped down on the deck while the twins admired the snowman. After Gibbs caught his breath he made a snowball and tossed it at Bailey. Bailey quickly turned and looked towards the adults. When he saw the smile on Gibbs' face he raced over and tackled him. Gibbs dropped backwards onto the snow covered deck with Bailey lying on top of him laughing.

"Let's get your sister now," Gibbs said quietly. He packed a snowball and handed it to Bailey. The little boy threw it and missed his sister but Josie quickly realized the fun had moved to the deck. She raced over and jumped on top of Gibbs with her brother.

Jenny grabbed the camera and snapped a few pictures of Gibbs rolling around in the snow with the kids then she had everyone pose in front of the snowman. She set the timer on the camera and hurried over with the group so they could all be in a picture with their creation.

When the sun started to disappear below the horizon and Bailey started coughing Gibbs and Jenny decided it was time to take the kids inside. Gibbs headed to the kitchen to get dinner started while Jenny took the kids upstairs to change them into some warmer, dryer clothes. Gibbs was slicing celery and carrots to make some homemade chicken noodle soup when he heard screaming upstairs. He turned the pot of chicken broth off and hurried up the stairs to find out what was going on.

"Bailey had a fit when I tried to help him change into his pajamas," Jenny explained standing in front of the little boy's closed bedroom door.

"Oh yah, I forgot," Gibbs laughed, "he doesn't want any girls to see his peepee. I'll take care of him, you do Josie."

"Ah, I see," Jenny said.

Gibbs went into Bailey's room and found him sitting on the bed with an angry scowl on his face. "All these girls want to see my peepee all the time," he said angrily.

"I know," Gibbs said sympathetically, "you've had a rough day." He looked around the room and found Jenny had stacked the pajamas on top of the dresser. "You know what Bailey?" he asked as he helped the boy get undressed. "Sometimes, we have to let some girls see our peepees, like doctors, and nurses—"

"And mommies?" Bailey asked.

"Uh-huh," Gibbs nodded as he held out a pair of flannel camouflage pajama pants. Bailey held onto Gibbs' shoulder with his good arm while he stepped into the pants.

"I miss my Mommy," Bailey said quietly.

"I know Buddy," Gibbs said. He pulled the gray, thermal, knit top over Bailey's head and helped him get his arms in the sleeves. He heard Bailey sniff his nose and looked over to see a tear trailing down the little boy's cheek. Gibbs wiped the tear away then pulled Bailey into a hug. "It's ok," he whispered into Bailey's hair before kissing the top of his head, "everything's going to be ok."

Gibbs grabbed the sling off the bed and positioned it around the cast. "Can I ask you a question Bailey?" Bailey looked up at Gibbs and nodded. "Who told you girls aren't allowed to look at your peepee?" Gibbs knew that even though the doctor didn't find any signs of sexual abuse there were things that could be done that wouldn't be detected. After learning about Kinsley's background Gibbs had to ask.

"Ms. Faith at my school," Bailey answered. "She tell the boys to don't let the girls see your peepee and she tell the girls to don't let the boys see your peepee. 'Cause that's bad! Right?" Bailey asked looking to Gibbs for approval.

"Right," Gibbs said, satisfied with Bailey's explanation for his modesty. He grabbed a pair of socks out of the dresser and sat Bailey on the bed.

"Papa Gibbs," Bailey said, "I don't want to go back with Dad."

Gibbs looked into Bailey's eyes and could see the fear building. He wanted nothing more than to be able to erase all of the little boy's pain and replace it with love and happiness. "You don't have to go back there Bailey. You're safe now. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Gibbs lifted him off the bed and stood him on the floor in front of him. "You need a hair cut Little Man," he said as he brushed Bailey's thick blonde hair away from his eyes.

"I want to get a haircut just like you, Papa Gibbs," Bailey said. Gibbs smiled as he lifted Bailey into his arms. He flipped the light off then carried him down to the living room to watch TV with Jenny and Josie while he finished making dinner.

When dinner was over Gibbs and Jenny took the kids to living room. Jenny flipped channels on the TV until she found the Disney version of Tarzan. Bailey situated himself between Gibbs and Jenny on the couch and did his best to imitate the exact way Gibbs was sitting. When Gibbs realized what he was doing he couldn't help but smile. Josie climbed back and forth between Gibbs' lap and Jenny's lap. Bailey quickly grew frustrated with being climbed on and started glaring at his sister.

Jenny reached across the back of the couch and poked Gibbs to get his attention then nodded towards Bailey. "He's just like you Jethro!" she said laughing.

Gibbs smiled and pulled Bailey into his lap so his sister couldn't climb over him anymore. Bailey cuddled into Gibbs and rested his head against Gibbs' chest. It wasn't long before he was sound asleep. With Josie still climbing all over the couch, Gibbs decided to go ahead and put the little boy in bed so his sister didn't wake him. He carried him up to his room, laid him down, removed the sling from his arm and pulled the blankets around him. Before turning off the lamp next to the bed he leaned down and kissed Bailey's forehead then headed back to the living room to finish the movie with the girls.

All throughout the rest of the movie Josie moved back and forth between Gibbs and Jenny, giggling when Gibbs would tickle her or when Jenny would pretend to steal her nose. When the movie ended the little girl was still showing no signs of being tired. Gibbs looked at his watch and saw it was long past a decent bedtime for her.

"Ok Little Lady, it's time for bed," he said.

"But I not tired," Josie yawned as Gibbs lifted her off the couch.

"We'll read for a little while," Gibbs said trying to avoid an argument. He suspected once he got Josie calmed down she would be asleep in no time. He carried the little girl up to her room and found an old story book that belonged to Kelly. He sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and got Josie situated on his lap then started reading to her.

It wasn't long before the gentle rocking and the soothing sound of Gibbs' voice put the little girl to sleep. Gibbs laid her down in bed and pulled the blankets over her before sitting down next to her. He brushed her hair out of her face and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Good night sweet girl," he whispered before turning the lamp off. When he got up to leave he saw Jenny standing in the door watching him.

"They're so precious," she said.

"I'd forgotten what it's like to have kids running around here," Gibbs said flashing back to when Kelly was that age.

Jenny could hear the heartache in his voice. The combination of losing his own daughter and now caring for two abused children was already affecting him. She rested her head against his chest catching him slightly off guard. Assuming she just needed to be comforted Gibbs wrapped his arm around her and held her close to him.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm ok," she said, "this is just a lot to take in."

As Gibbs stood in the hall holding Jenny he thought back to Shannon and Kelly and the happiness he felt when they were around. Spending time with Bailey and Josie was starting to renew that happiness. The twins had reminded him of the simple joys of life—snowmen and chicken noodle soup, silly cartoons and storybooks, hugs and kisses. Gibbs carried around a lot of hurt with him but children never failed to remind him of all the love he had inside as well.

Jenny turned around to face Gibbs and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. "Are you ok?" she asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Yah," he said, "I'm fine." He ran his hand over her back a few times before letting go. "Are you opposed to sharing a bed tonight?" he asked. "Or I can always just sleep under my boat. That's been known to happen around here on occasion."

Jenny laughed but didn't need any time to think about her answer. "I don't mind sleeping in the same bed," she said. "I trust you Jethro."

Gibbs looked into her eyes and smiled, already tempted to lean in and steal a kiss. "Go ahead and get ready for bed," he said, deciding to wait on the kiss. "I'll go lock up."


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs was awakened in the middle of the night by the sound of Bailey coughing nearby. He looked over the side of his bed and found the little boy lying on the floor next to him.

"What are you doing down there Bailey?" he asked quietly.

"I miss you," Bailey whispered.

"Come here," Gibbs said motioning for him to stand. He lifted Bailey into the bed between him and Jenny then pulled the sheet and comforter around everybody. "Where are your socks Buddy? Your feet are freezing." Bailey shrugged his shoulders and planted his cold feet on Gibbs' leg, using Gibbs' flannel pajama pants to warm them.

"Try to go back to sleep," Gibbs whispered as he tucked his arm under Bailey's head. Bailey pulled Gibbs' arm across his chest and hugged it as he cuddled into Gibbs' warm body. Gibbs slowly ran his hand back and forth over Bailey's stomach. It wasn't long before his eyes closed and the little boy was asleep again.

As the night went on Bailey's cough continued to get worse preventing him from getting much sleep. Shortly after 2:00 Gibbs got up, pulled a t-shirt over his head and took Bailey downstairs with him. He sat Bailey in a chair at the kitchen table then filled the teapot with water and put it on the stove.

Bailey sat hunched over coughing so hard Gibbs was afraid he might throw up. He rested the back of his hand against the little boy's forehead and noticed he felt a little warm. While he was waiting for the water to boil he went into the downstairs bathroom and got the thermometer. He pulled Bailey's left arm out of his pajama top and situated the thermometer in his armpit, holding it in place until it beeped. He wasn't overly concerned when he saw a temp of 99.4 but made a mental note to check it again later.

When the teapot whistled Gibbs made Bailey a cup of tea with a spoonful of honey in it. He added an ice cube to cool it down then gave it to Bailey. While Bailey sat at the table and drank his tea Gibbs worked on building a fire in the fireplace. He moved his recliner next to the fireplace and when Bailey was finished Gibbs carried him into the living room, grabbed his fleece USMC blanket and situated Bailey on his lap. The two sat in the recliner next to the softly crackling fire, rocking back and forth. The tea seemed to have soothed Bailey's throat and eased his coughing enough he was able to go back to sleep propped up against Gibbs' chest.

* * *

Jenny started to wake early Tuesday morning when she got cold. She rolled over towards Gibbs' side of the bed searching for his warmth but found the bed empty. Curious about why he was up at 5:00 in the morning she got out of bed and went to find him. When she made it to the living room she found Bailey curled up in a tight ball on Gibbs' lap coughing forcefully while Gibbs rubbed his back.

"That doesn't sound good," she said as she moved over next to Gibbs.

"Will you bring me the thermometer?" Gibbs asked. "It's on the kitchen table."

Jenny retrieved the thermometer and handed it to Gibbs who had somehow managed to get Bailey uncurled and sitting up. "He's been coughing like this all night," Gibbs explained as he pulled Bailey's arm out of his shirt. He put the thermometer in the little boy's armpit and held it in place. "Reminds me of when DiNozzo had the plague."

"That bad, huh?" Jenny asked.

Gibbs nodded. "I was hoping he would be able to sleep better if he was propped up a little bit but I don't think it's helped very much."

"You should've got me up," Jenny said. "I could've helped."

"You looked so peaceful," Gibbs said, "I didn't want to disturb you." The thermometer beeped and Gibbs pulled it out and looked at it. "It's up to 101.9, it was at 99.4 when I took it around two this morning." He looked at Bailey who had collapsed back against his chest coughing then at Jenny who was standing over him. "I think I'm going to take him to see Ducky."

"Are you sure Jethro?" Jenny asked, the worry obvious in her voice. "There's a lot of snow out there, maybe we should just call an ambulance."

"Nah, we'll be ok," Gibbs assured her. "I'll take the truck, it has four wheel drive. Will you be ok here with Josie?"

Jenny nodded unconvincingly. "We'll be fine," she said still worried about Gibbs going out in the nasty weather. "Please be careful Jethro," she pleaded, "please."

Gibbs smiled as he stood and handed Bailey to her. "I will," he promised. He hurried up to his bedroom and changed into a pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt followed by a hoodie. He sat down on the edge of his bed and pulled on a pair of boots then grabbed an old baseball hat out of his closet.

Once he was dressed, Gibbs went back downstairs, put his Carhartt coat on, grabbed his keys and headed outside. He turned the truck on to warm up then moved one of the booster seats from the car to the truck. With the windows starting to defrost he grabbed his ice scraper and cleared the snow and ice off of the windows. After assessing the snow situation in the driveway he decided he didn't need to fire up the snow blower since he was taking the truck. With the truck warming up in the driveway Gibbs went back inside to get Bailey ready.

"I need you to do me a favor Jen," he said as he knelt in front of the recliner and started putting Bailey's shoes on his feet. "Will you call Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby and tell them to take the day off? There's at least 18 inches of snow out there and it's still coming down. I don't want them out in this."

"Sure," Jenny said.

Gibbs could see she was still worried about him leaving so he sat down on the arm of the recliner and put his arm around her. "Hey," he said, "we'll be ok. I promise."

"I know," Jenny said. "I just worry. I can't help it."

Gibbs squeezed her shoulder then stood. "We'll be back as soon as we can," he told her. He pulled Bailey's hat over his head then lifted him off Jenny's lap and stood him on the floor between them. With Jenny's help he got the little boy's coat on and zipped. Knowing the wind would go right through Bailey's flannel pajama pants, Gibbs grabbed the fleece blanket they'd been covered up with all night and wrapped it around the little boy.

"We'll be back in a bit," he told Jenny as he lifted Bailey into his arms. "Keep the front door locked," he called over his shoulder before hurrying out to the warm truck with Bailey.

"Is Bailey going away?" Josie asked.

Jenny locked the front door behind Gibbs then turned to see Josie standing halfway up the stairs watching. "Bailey's sick Sweetheart," she explained as she walked towards the little girl, "he's going to see the doctor then he'll be right back." She picked Josie up and carried her down to the living room.

Josie cuddled into Jenny's lap, content to be surrounded by warm, loving arms. "Know what?" the little girl asked. "I like it here very much."

A smile found its way onto Jenny's face as she held the girl closer. "I'm so happy to hear that Honey," Jenny said. "I like having you here." She leaned over and kissed the top of Josie's head.

* * *

Just as Gibbs had predicted the previous day, the snow plows had been unable to keep up with the rapidly falling snow. A few of the main roads were clear but most of the streets were covered to the point of being impassible in anything less than a four wheel drive vehicle. Gibbs knew he'd made the right call when he'd chosen to take the truck instead of the sedan.

Between the snow storm and the early morning hour the roads were nearly empty and Gibbs made pretty good time getting to Ducky's house. On the way over Bailey rested his head against the side of the car seat between his coughing fits. The tips of his hair were wet with sweat while the rest of his body shivered in the cold. After parking in front of Ducky's house, Gibbs rewrapped the blanket around Bailey and hurried to the front door.

"Jethro, what are you doing here?" Ducky asked after answering the door. He stepped aside and ushered his guests into the house.

"That little cough Bailey had yesterday got really bad last night," Gibbs said as he settled Bailey in a chair in Ducky's front room and started unwrapping him. "I was hoping you could take a look."

"Of course!" Ducky said grabbing his medical bag. After Gibbs removed the blanket and Bailey's coat Ducky took his temperature, his pulse and listened to his lungs. "It sounds like a severe case of bronchitis Jethro," Ducky said, "but he really should go to the hospital for a chest x-ray. It could be pneumonia."

Gibbs nodded at Ducky. "What was his temp when you took it?"

"102," Ducky answered.

"It was 99.4 at two this morning and 101.9 when I took it about an hour ago," Gibbs said with a sigh. "I'll run him back over to Washington General and have them take a look." Gibbs pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped Bailey's mouth, cleaning away the mucus he'd coughed up. While he was helping Bailey put his coat on his cell phone started ringing. Ducky took over redressing Bailey while Gibbs answered the phone.

"Jethro, I just talked to Tim and Abby," Jenny said, "they lost power."

"Both of them?" Gibbs asked.

"Well they live pretty close to each other," Jenny said. "It must be that area of town. Right now they're both at Abby's place."

"What about Tony and Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"They're fine," Jenny said. "Ziva is over at Tony's place, I guess they're going to have a movie marathon or something."

"Ok," Gibbs said thinking through a plan, "Ducky said Bailey needs a chest x-ray to make sure he doesn't have pneumonia so I'm going to run him over to the ER. Call either McGee or Abby back, tell them to stay put and I'll swing by and pick them up when we're done at the hospital. Have them pack an overnight bag, they can stay with us."

"I'll call them right now," Jenny said.

"Thanks Jen," Gibbs said, "I'll see you soon."

"Bye Jethro."

As soon as Gibbs hung up the phone with Jenny, Ducky started giving him instructions for Bailey. "Make sure to give him plenty of fluids," Ducky said. "Hot fluids are best. Also, he needs plenty of rest and if he gets any worse make sure you take him back to the hospital. A hot bath would be good for him too and if you have any questions don't hesitate to call me."

"Thanks Duck," Gibbs said after listening patiently. "I really appreciate it." He wrapped the blanket around Bailey and picked him up. Ducky held the front door open for Gibbs and watched him put Bailey in the truck and disappear down the street.

"How are you doing Buddy?" Gibbs asked Bailey as he headed for the hospital.

"I'm sleepy," Bailey said, his eyelids drooping nearly closed.

"I know Kiddo." Gibbs reached over and patted Bailey's head just as he started having another coughing attack.

Gibbs wasn't surprised to find the parking lot at Washington General Hospital nearly empty. He parked as close as he could to the Emergency Room entrance then hurried into the building with Bailey tucked against his chest. Dr. Reed was at the front desk when Gibbs checked in and remembered them from the previous day. He took them right back to an exam room.

"I don't remember him being this bad yesterday," Dr. Reed said as he felt the lymph nodes in Bailey's neck.

"He was coughing a little bit," Gibbs said, "but he got pretty bad overnight."

The doctor looked at Bailey lying exhausted on the exam table. "I have to take your shirt off of you Bailey but there aren't any girls around today. Ok?"

Bailey halfheartedly glanced around the room to be sure then weakly nodded at the doctor. Gibbs sat next to Bailey, running his fingers through the little boy's shaggy hair while the doctor did his examination. Dr. Reed clipped the pulse oximeter on Bailey's finger to measure the oxygen in his blood then took his temperature. He listened to Bailey's lungs in between coughing fits.

"I'm going to run him down and x-ray his chest to make sure we don't have the beginnings of pneumonia here," Dr. Reed said.

Bailey leaned forward in the bed coughing so hard his face turned red, then without warning he leaned over the side of the bed and threw up. When the ordeal was over he sat hunched over, exhausted and crying.

"It's just a lot of mucus," the doctor said checking out the puddle on the floor.

Gibbs wiped Bailey's mouth again before lifting him into his arms. "The doctor's going to take a picture of your tummy then we're going to go home, ok?"

"I don't want a picture of my tummy," Bailey whined weakly.

"It won't hurt," Gibbs promised. "It's just like the picture he took of your arm yesterday."

"No," Bailey whined as he hid his face in Gibbs' shirt.

Dr. Reed motioned for Gibbs to follow him so he carried Bailey down to the x-ray suite. Bailey was fine until Gibbs laid him on the cold x-ray table then he started screaming and reaching out for Gibbs to pick him up.

"I know Bailey," the doctor said. "Agent Gibbs is going to be right over there. You'll be able to see him the whole time through that window. Try to lay really still and we'll be done super fast."

The x-ray tech lined the marks up on Bailey's chest then moved behind the window with Gibbs and the doctor. After taking all the needed x-rays Gibbs rescued Bailey from the cold table and took him back to the exam room while Dr. Reed looked at the films.

"Papa Gibbs, I want to go home," Bailey moaned while Gibbs helped him put his shirt back on.

"I know Buddy," Gibbs said. "As soon as the doctor comes back and talks to us we'll go home." When Bailey was redressed Gibbs picked him up and sat down in one of the chairs in the room with him. Bailey collapsed into Gibbs, wrapping his arm around Gibbs' neck, determined not to be taken away from him again. By the time the doctor returned Bailey was alternating between coughing and dozing off.

"What we have is an advanced case of bronchitis," Dr. Reed said. "I'm going to give you a prescription that should bring his fever down and help with the coughing but if he gets worse you'll need to bring him back right away."

"Thank you Doctor," Gibbs said.

"He can take this with the pain meds I prescribed yesterday," the doctor said while he scribbled on his prescription pad. After signing his name he pulled it from the pad and handed it to Gibbs. "I hope you feel better Bailey."

"What do you say Kiddo?" Gibbs asked.

Bailey grumbled and held onto Gibbs tighter making both Gibbs and the doctor smile. The doctor gave Gibbs the same basic instructions Ducky had given him, a basin in case Bailey needed to throw up again and then sent them on their way.

After leaving the hospital Gibbs headed straight for Abby's apartment with Bailey dozing off in the truck next to him. When he got there he called Abby and told them to come out front. She and Tim squeezed into the cab with Gibbs and Bailey and they headed for the drugstore.

While they waited for Bailey's prescription to be filled Gibbs bought some more tea and a set of bath toys he happened to stumble on. Tim and Abby scoured the candy aisle and bought enough junk food to last everyone several days. After they had everything, everyone crammed back into the truck and Gibbs headed home.

As soon as Abby walked in the door Josie raced over to her and lifted her arms to be picked up. Abby lifted her up and kissed her cheek being careful not to poke the little girl with any of her jewelry. After greeting Abby, Josie reached towards Gibbs.

"Hey Baby Girl," Gibbs said. His arms were full with Bailey so he leaned over and kissed Josie. Satisfied with that Josie wrapped her arms around Abby and the group headed into the living room.

"What'd you find out?" Jenny asked taking Bailey from Gibbs so Gibbs could take his coat off.

"Bronchitis," Gibbs said. "Doc gave us some prescription strength cough syrup. I hope it works because he's exhausted." Gibbs draped his coat over a chair in the dining room then headed into the kitchen.

"You look plenty tired yourself Jethro," Jenny said following him into the kitchen. She sat Bailey down in a chair and took his coat, hat and shoes off.

"I haven't had any coffee yet today," Gibbs said glancing at his watch. He was surprised to find it was already pushing 11:00. He started digging through the kitchen drawers searching for something.

"Why don't you go lie down and take a nap," Jenny suggested. "Tim, Abby and I can entertain Josie and take care of Bailey." She watched him pull out several drawers and go through them. "What are you looking for?"

"A medicine cup," Gibbs answered, "and I don't need a nap."

Jenny pulled the bottle of cough syrup out and showed Gibbs the medicine cup on top of the lid. When he reached for it she held it just out of his reach. Gibbs moved his face dangerously close to hers making her heart rate increase. She looked deep into his eyes, determined not to back down despite her nerves.

"Fine," Gibbs said softly, finally giving in, "I'll go lie down, but you can't make me sleep." He slowly raised his head away from hers and she handed him the cough syrup, pleased that she'd won that time.

"Good," Jenny said taking a deep breath and trying to compose herself again.

Gibbs opened the cough syrup and measured out the correct amount then knelt in front Bailey. "Ok Little Man," he said, "drink this up for me then we'll go upstairs and lie down for a little while." He was pleased when Bailey emptied the medicine cup without a fight. "If you guys can watch Josie I'll just lay him down with me," Gibbs told Jenny.

"Right," Jenny said playfully, "since you're not going to sleep anyways."

Gibbs considered invading her personal space again but decided against it for the moment. After spending most of the night up with Bailey and not having any coffee he was starting to get tired. Their games would have to wait until later. Instead he just smiled at Jenny then lifted Bailey out of his chair and headed upstairs.

"Do you want to lie down with me?" Gibbs asked on their way up the stairs. Bailey nodded his head and cuddled into Gibbs' chest. Gibbs took the little boy into his bedroom and laid him down on the bed. He changed back into his flannel pants, stripped his top layers off and laid down next to Bailey. It wasn't long before he felt Bailey squirming around in the bed next to him. "What're you doing Buddy?"

"I take my shirt off," Bailey said, struggling with the cast on his arm, "just like you."

"You're going to get cold," Gibbs said with an amused smile.

"Nu-uh," Bailey said shaking his head.

Gibbs watched the little boy struggle then laughed to himself and helped Bailey get his shirt off. Satisfied that he got to be just like his hero, Bailey burrowed into Gibbs' side and rested his head on Gibbs' arm. Gibbs pulled the blankets around them and rubbed Bailey's back until he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Jenny snuck up to Gibbs' bedroom almost an hour after he'd taken Bailey upstairs to lie down. She eased the door open and found them both sound asleep; Bailey sprawled out across Gibbs' chest and Gibbs' hand resting comfortably on the little boy's back. Jenny smiled at the sight as she straightened out the blankets over them. She gave them each a kiss then pulled the door closed and left them to sleep.

After checking on Gibbs and Bailey, Jenny headed back downstairs to the rest of the group. Tim, Abby and Josie were in the living room playing with some of the stuffed animals Abby had brought over with her.

"How is everything upstairs?" Abby asked.

"They're both asleep," Jenny said, relief evident in her voice. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're having a blast!" Abby answered. "Do you want to join us? I have more stuffed animals!"

"Maybe later," Jenny said. "I'm going to get some lunch started."

Jenny went into the kitchen and looked through the cupboards to see what Gibbs had. She found a box of spaghetti noodles and a jar of sauce in one of the cupboards and some fresh broccoli in the refrigerator. She went through the cabinets and drawers until she found the pans and utensils she needed then went to work cooking the spaghetti and steaming the broccoli.

Tim, Abby and Josie helped set the table then they all sat down to eat together. Josie had fun slurping her noodles up and despite the mess she was making Jenny let her continue, enjoying the smiles and laughter. Abby decided to join in the fun adding funny noises as she slurped her noodles into her mouth.

"What would you like to do after lunch Josie?" Jenny asked.

Josie looked over at Jenny confused. "Me?"

"Yes Honey," Jenny said. "Why don't you pick something you'd like to do?"

"Can I play outside?" Josie asked cautiously.

Jenny looked out the dining room window and saw the snow was finally letting up and the wind appeared to be dying down. "Sure you can. That sounds like fun." Abby let out a delighted squeal and everyone looked over at her. "Abs?" Jenny asked. "Are you ok?"

"Yes!" Abby said unable to control her excitement. "We never had snow when I was growing up! I love snow! Snow angels and snowmen and snowball fights. I can't wait!"

Jenny laughed at Abby's childlike excitement. "Well good," she said, "I think I'll let you and Tim take her out back while I clean the kitchen."

Jenny helped Josie get all her snow gear on while Tim and Abby dressed in the Carhartt overalls they were borrowing from Gibbs. Jenny stood at the window watching the three of them. It didn't take long before Abby threw a snowball at Tim and he retaliated, starting a snowball fight. As soon as Josie wandered into their line of fire they stopped and refocused their attention on her.

Abby flopped backwards into the snow and tried to make a snow angel but quickly found out it was too deep. When Josie saw Tim bent over rolling a snowball to make into a snowman she raced over and jumped on him. Tim adjusted her on his back and gave her a ride while he crawled around making the base of the snowman bigger. A knock on the front door startled Jenny, diverting her attention away from the activities out back. She headed out to the entryway and could see Fornell through the window in the door.

"Fornell," Jenny said stepping aside so he could come in. "What can we do for you?"

"Hi Jenny, is Jethro around?" Fornell asked slipping his shoes off and following Jenny into the dining room.

"He's upstairs resting," Jenny said. "I was just getting ready to make some coffee and wake him if you want to wait."

"No rush," Fornell said, "I can't wait." He took his coat off and hung it on the back of one of the chairs while Jenny cleared the lunch dishes off the table. He glanced out the window and saw Tim, Abby and Josie playing in the backyard. "Are you guys having a party over here? The only people missing are DiNozzo and David, or are they around here somewhere too?"

"Neither Tim nor Abby have power at their apartments," Jenny explained. "Jethro went over and picked them up this morning. Coffee?" Fornell nodded and Jenny put three cups out next to the coffee pot. "Ziva's over at Tony's place having a movie marathon. Hopefully they haven't killed each other yet."

Jenny found where Gibbs kept his sugar and set it out next to the coffee cups. When the coffee was done brewing she poured a cup for Fornell and handed it to him then filled another cup for Gibbs. "I'll be right back," she said. She took the cup and headed upstairs.

Jenny set the coffee down on the nightstand next to Gibbs then sat down on the edge of the bed. Bailey had rolled off of Gibbs and over to the other side of the bed. It didn't take long for the smell of the coffee to make it to Gibbs. When he started to stir Jenny rested her hand on his back and he opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Hey," she said quietly, "thought you weren't planning on sleeping."

"Is that coffee I smell?" Gibbs asked as he sat up. Jenny handed him the cup she'd brought up for him and he took a drink. "Thank you," he said. He turned and looked at Bailey sleeping next to him. The little boy had kicked the blankets off while he was asleep then apparently got cold and rolled himself into a tight ball. "As soon as I took my shirt off he wanted his off too," Gibbs said as he covered Bailey up.

"You're his hero Jethro," Jenny said. "You rescued him. He looks up to you." She smoothed out the front of Gibbs' hair that was sticking straight up. "They're actually doing this newer thing in maternity wards now. It's called Kangaroo Care."

Gibbs combed his fingers through his hair and waited for Jenny to explain.

"They lay the newborn skin to skin with one of the parents," Jenny said. "They say it's arguably one of the most powerful bonding experiences."

"Is it the same for toddlers?" Gibbs asked before taking another drink of his coffee.

"I don't know," Jenny said, "but it's clear Bailey and Josie haven't been getting that physical closeness and love that all children need. It can't hurt." Gibbs and Jenny both looked over at Bailey who was still sleeping. "Just be careful," Jenny added, "it's going to be hard enough as it is, when the time comes to say goodbye to them."

Gibbs felt his heart drop in his chest at the thought of saying goodbye to the children. He took another drink of his coffee trying to hide his apprehension. He hadn't realized how close he'd gotten to the twins in the short amount of time they'd been in his care.

"Fornell's downstairs," Jenny said interrupting Gibbs' thoughts. "He wants to talk to you."

"How long has he been here?" Gibbs asked.

"Long enough for me to make a pot of coffee," Jenny answered.

Gibbs stood and found the t-shirt he had on earlier that morning and pulled it over his head. He took one last look at Bailey then followed Jenny out of the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

"Nice jammies," Fornell said with an amused smirk on his face as Gibbs made his way into the dining room.

Gibbs glared at him as he put his cup down on the table and sat down with Jenny next to him. "What do you want Tobias?"

"I didn't realize NCIS got snow days," Fornell said. "Maybe I should look into a transfer."

"I have been up all night with a sick kid. I spent all morning running from Ducky's to the ER to Abby's place and the pharmacy. There's nearly two feet of snow out there, no one on my team has a car that's drivable in that mess. We took one day Tobias."

"Actually I'm impressed," Fornell said. "I thought you'd have to be dead before you took a day off."

Gibbs grinned and took another drink of his coffee. "What's up?"

Before Fornell could answer Bailey wandered into the dining room rubbing his eyes with his fingers. Gibbs intercepted him before he ran into the table and lifted the little boy into his lap. "Hey Buddy, where's your shirt?"

Fornell's face dropped when he saw how thin and beaten Bailey's body was. It didn't matter how seasoned an investigator was or how many child abuse cases they saw, every new case brought the same gut wrenching feeling as the first.

"I'll go get his shirt," Jenny said as she stood from the table.

While sitting on Gibbs' lap, Bailey could hear the laughter coming from outside. He looked out the window and saw Josie playing with Tim and Abby. "I want to play outside with Josie!" he said, suddenly fully alert.

"Sorry Kiddo," Gibbs said, "you're sick. You have to stay inside today."

"No," Bailey whined. "Josie's outside. I hear her. I want to play outside too." Gibbs grabbed the thermometer off the table and tucked it under Bailey's arm. "Please, I want to go outside," Bailey begged already starting to cough again. "I promise I'll be very good."

"What's the matter with him?" Fornell asked.

"Bronchitis," Gibbs answered. Jenny returned with Bailey's shirt just as the thermometer went off. "We're back down to 99.8," he told Jenny as he took the shirt from her. He stood Bailey in front of him and pulled the pajama top over his head.

"Please, please, please can I go outside?" Bailey continued begging as Gibbs helped him get his arms in the sleeves.

"You and I are going to play inside today Little Man," Gibbs said fixing the sling over Bailey's cast.

"Are you hungry Bailey?" Jenny asked trying to distract him. "You haven't had any lunch today. Why don't we fix you something to eat?"

Bailey looked out the window then at Jenny. "Ok," he reluctantly agreed.

"Come on Honey," she said extending her hand to him. "You can help me cook." Bailey took Jenny's hand and let her lead him into the kitchen.

"I didn't realize those kids got it that bad," Fornell said quietly after Jenny and Bailey had left. "Is the girl the same?"

"Josie? The doctor said she didn't get it quite as bad as her brother but she's pretty banged up. She has a huge goose egg on the back of her head. I have the ER report at the office. I'll get you copy."

"I'm not sure I want to see it," Fornell said knowing he didn't have much of a choice. "How are they doing?"

"They seem to be happy," Gibbs said, "enjoying their freedom, laughing, playing. Josie's so outgoing, so loving and so craving any affection anyone will give her. Bailey's kind of quiet, a little shy and withdrawn but he's starting to open up a little bit. I think we're making progress."

"You're a miracle worker Jethro," Fornell said only half teasing.

Gibbs laughed uncomfortably and shook his head. He didn't feel like a miracle worker. He was just doing his job, protecting the kids but in the back of his mind he knew it was more than that. "I need a refill," he said holding up his coffee cup. "You want some more?"

"I'm good," Fornell said, "thanks."

After Gibbs refilled his coffee Jenny followed him to the table carrying two plates with Bailey close behind her.

"I helped Momma Gibbs make this for you," Bailey said proudly as Jenny put the plate in front of Gibbs.

Fornell looked from Bailey to Gibbs to Jenny. "Momma Gibbs? Did I miss something?" he asked.

"You and me both," Jenny said surprised. "Did you tell him to call me that?" she asked Gibbs.

"Nope," Gibbs said around a mouthful of macaroni and cheese. "He calls me Papa Gibbs. I don't know where he got it." Jenny narrowed her eyes at Gibbs unsure of whether or not to believe him. "I swear Jen, he didn't hear it from me."

"Would you like a bun for your hot dog?" she asked deciding to ignore the 'Momma Gibbs' comment.

"Sure," Gibbs said, "if you're offering."

"Bailey didn't want one, I wasn't sure if you would or not. Tobias, are you hungry?"

"No thanks," he said, "I already had lunch."

Jenny headed back into the kitchen and returned with a hot dog bun for Gibbs then sat down at the table. Bailey didn't waste any time finishing off his macaroni and cheese and hot dog but he wouldn't touch the broccoli on his plate no matter what Gibbs, Jenny or Fornell told him.

"You know what Bailey," Gibbs said as he stood from the table. "I just remembered I know a secret to make broccoli taste good. I'll be right back." Gibbs disappeared into the kitchen and returned a moment later with the parmesan cheese. He sprinkled a little on Bailey's broccoli then fed him a bite.

"You make it yummy," Bailey said taking his fork back from Gibbs and eating another piece.

Fornell and Jenny looked up at Gibbs in disbelief. Gibbs looked back at them and shrugged. "What?" he asked. "That was the only way we could get Kelly to eat her broccoli too. Sometimes you just have to be creative."

"I'm impressed," Jenny said.

"Me too," Fornell added.

Gibbs shook his head, not really understanding what the big deal was. He heard the back door open followed by footsteps coming towards the dining room. Before he knew it Josie was plowing into him, covering him with the snow she'd tracked in.

"You're cold Munchkin," Gibbs said. He pulled her hat and gloves off of her. He unzipped her coat and took that off then pulled her into his lap. "Did you have fun playing outside?"

"Uh-huh," Josie said, "I maked another snowman with Timmy and Abby."

"That sounds like fun," Gibbs said helping her get her boots off. "Help me out here Tobias," he said as he held onto Josie. "Pull." Fornell grabbed the legs of Josie's snow pants and pulled them off of her while Gibbs held her.

"Me and Abby is going to make play-doh," Josie said trying to wiggle out of Gibbs' lap.

"Have fun," Gibbs said. He kissed the top of her head then put her down on the floor and she took off towards the kitchen. Bailey hurried through the rest of his broccoli then disappeared into the kitchen to join the others.

"Thanks for lunch Jen," Gibbs said as he stacked Bailey's plate with his.

"You're welcome," Jenny said smiling.

"Let me run upstairs and change, Tobias, then we can talk in the basement," Gibbs said. Fornell nodded and started towards the basement while Gibbs took his and Bailey's plates into the kitchen. He found Abby twirling Josie around the kitchen calling out ingredients while Tim and Bailey were going through the cupboards searching for the ingredients.

"Oof," Abby grunted crashing into Gibbs. "Uh, hi Gibbs," she said with an innocent smile.

"Are you having fun Abs?" Gibbs asked with a smirk.

"Oh yes!" Abby said. "We're having tons of fun!"

"Be careful with my little girl," Gibbs said as he patted Josie on the head. "She's already got enough bumps and bruises."

"I will," Abby said, "I promise."

Gibbs smiled at Abby and ran his finger across her cheek. "You be careful with yourself too," he said quietly. "I don't want anything to happen to you either."

Abby smiled from ear to ear and watched Gibbs put the dishes in the dishwasher. After he'd gone she pulled two chairs over to the counter for each of the twins to stand on. "Alright," she said as she dumped the four bottles of food coloring out of the box, "what color do you guys want?"

"That one!" they both said in unison, both pointing to same bottle.

"Wow," Tim said, "I didn't think siblings agreed on anything."

"Do you guys know what color this is?" Abby asked as she picked up the bottle. Both twins shook their heads. "This is red."

"Can I pour it in?" Josie asked.

"How about you put a few drops in and then we let Bailey put a few drops in," Abby suggested.

Tim and Abby helped the Bailey and Josie measure, mix and cook the play-doh. While they waited for it to cool Tim washed the dishes and Abby helped the twins rinse, dry and put them away. When the play-doh was cool enough they all sat down at the table, divided it up and had fun creating different things.

* * *

Gibbs headed up to his bedroom and changed into a pair of jeans and his work boots then joined Fornell in the basement. "So, what's up Tobias?" he asked now that they were finally alone.

"Our boys knocked over a gas station in Chandler Crossing, Virginia last night."

"They knew they had to get out of town fast and they needed money," Gibbs said.

"They killed the clerk," Fornell said, "an 18 year old student working her way through college. It was all caught on the security camera."

Gibbs let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head. He heard footsteps on the stairs and turned to see Bailey coming down.

"You have a shadow," Fornell said somewhat amused.

"You have no idea Tobias," Gibbs said. Bailey wandered by Gibbs more interested in the large wooden structure behind him and the table full of tools. "Be careful Bailey, some of that stuff will hurt you."

"Ok," Bailey said.

"Are you heading down there?" Gibbs asked watching Bailey out of the corner of his eye.

"There's really not any point," Fornell said. "The gas station they hit was right off Interstate 95, they were just passing through."

"Less than 50 miles north of Richmond," Gibbs said, "they could have taken any one of several interstates out of there. They could be anywhere."

"The girl's body is on the way to the FBI," Fornell said, "along with the security tape. They should be here first thing tomorrow morning."

"Send the tape over to Abby," Gibbs requested. "She's quick."

"No problem, I can do that."

Gibbs saw Bailey reaching for one of his saws and pushed it out of his reach. He picked the little boy up and put him on his lap. "When you feel better you can come down here and help me work on the boat," Gibbs told him.

"Me?" Bailey asked excitedly. Gibbs smiled and gently tapped the end of Bailey's nose. Bailey squirmed off Gibbs' lap and went around behind him to look at the boat shell. When Gibbs heard him start coughing again he looked at his watch and saw it was time for another dose of cough syrup.

"Anything else?" Gibbs asked.

"Nope," Fornell said, "at least I hope not."

"Alright," Gibbs said, "I've got to get this little guy upstairs and get some more medicine in him."

"Fatherhood looks good on you Jethro," Fornell said.

Gibbs paused for a moment; thinking about Fornell's statement then swung Bailey into his arms and followed his friend up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs said goodbye to Fornell then took Bailey into the kitchen and gave him another dose of his cough syrup. Bailey hurried off to the living room to join the others while Gibbs rinsed out the medicine cup and topped off his coffee. Happy to finally be able to relax a little bit and enjoy everyone's company, he headed out to the living room and sat down on the couch next to Jenny.

"Man Gibbs, even when you take a day off you don't get a day off," Abby said as she sat down on the couch beside him.

"Work never stops Abs," Gibbs said putting his arm around her and pulling her into his side. "The bad guys never go on vacation." Abby rested her head on Gibbs' shoulder and he gave her a kiss.

Josie looked up from her coloring book at the coffee table and noticed Gibbs was sitting down and his lap was empty. She hurried over to him and with his help climbed up on his lap and began telling him all about her day. As soon as Bailey noticed his sister was on Gibbs' lap he got jealous, stormed over and glared at her.

"That's my Papa Gibbs!" he screamed.

"Hey now," Gibbs said as he snatched Bailey up onto his lap with his sister. He looked them both in the eye. "I have plenty of time for both of you. I have plenty of hugs," he said as he wrapped an arm around each of them and pulled them into his chest. "I have plenty of kisses," he said giving each of them several kisses, "and there is plenty of room on my lap. I love you both. You guys don't have to fight."

"But I'm your favorite, right?" Bailey asked.

"You're _both_ my favorites," Gibbs said. "Bailey is my favorite and Josie is my favorite." Gibbs gave each of them another kiss, treasuring the time he got to spend loving them and cuddling with them. He hoped it was as therapeutic for them as it was for him. "Tim, there's a couple tubs of Legos in the basement—"

"I love Legos!" Tim interrupted. "I'll go get them!" He disappeared into the basement and returned several minutes later with three tubs of Legos. Abby and the twins joined him on the living floor leaving Gibbs and Jenny alone on the couch. Abby dumped all the Legos into a pile in the middle of the floor and they quickly got to work building, each of them creating something unique.

"I spoke to Faith, the twin's preschool teacher, while you were in the basement with Tobias," Jenny said. "She offered to watch them while we're at work. They have a security system in place at the daycare. Everyone has to have a code to get into the building. She already removed Kinsley's code."

Gibbs shook his head back and forth. "I don't want to take any chances, Jen. I have no idea what this guy is going to do next. I don't want the twins out of my sight and I don't want to put the staff or other kids at their daycare in danger." He rested his arm on the couch behind Jenny and leaned a little bit closer to her, trying to get comfortable. "Kinsley and his partner hit a gas station about 80 miles south of here last night, killed the clerk."

"They're running," Jenny said, taking note of how close Gibbs was to her.

"For now," Gibbs said. "These guys are unpredictable. Who knows where they'll be tomorrow."

"Are you worried?" Jenny asked looking up at him.

Gibbs looked at Bailey and Josie playing happily on the floor with Tim and Abby. "A little bit," he admitted.

Without thinking Jenny rested her hand on Gibbs' stomach. "They'll be safe with you Jethro." When she realized where her hand was she started getting nervous. She was trying to figure out what to do when Gibbs started running his fingers lightly over her hand, tracing each of her fingers and knuckles before moving on to the veins barely visible in the back of her hand. He dropped his arm from the back of the couch to Jenny's shoulders and pulled her into his side, pleasantly surprised that instead of resisting she melted right into him.

"I uh, I've been thinking about dinner," Jenny said trying to keep her composure while being wrapped up in Gibbs' arms. "I can make everyone a personal size pizza crust and they can add whatever toppings they'd like."

"That sounds like fun," Gibbs said.

"Would you like to help?" Jenny asked hoping he would say yes.

"Sure," Gibbs said. He stood from the couch and let Jenny go by then followed her into the kitchen. Jenny told Gibbs what they needed and he pulled the ingredients out of the cabinets. While Jenny added everything to the mixing bowl, Gibbs put the bread hook attachment on the stand mixer. Jenny secured the mixing bowl to the stand and turned the mixer on.

Jenny stood facing the counter, watching the mixer with Gibbs directly behind her. She felt his hands on her hips, turning her around to face him. A fleeting moment of fear went through her as she looked into his intense blue eyes. Her tongue subconsciously darted out, wetting her lips in anticipation of the kiss she suspected was coming.

Gibbs looked from her eyes to her lips and opened his mouth slightly. He leaned in a little closer, studying her, hoping she didn't pull away. When Jenny's eyes fell slowly closed and she tilted her head up towards him he leaned in the rest of the way, lightly touching his lips to hers.

As the kiss lingered Jenny moved her hands from his chest down to his hips. Gibbs broke the kiss so they could each take a breath and looked into Jenny's eyes. She gazed back at him lovingly as he moved his hands from her hips to either side of her face and gently pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers again. As their kiss turned more passionate he ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she eagerly opened her mouth to him. Gibbs paused, letting the anticipation build before letting his tongue meet with hers.

With their kiss heating up Jenny moved her hands from Gibbs' hips up the side of his body then back down, letting them rest on his butt. The next break they took for air Gibbs let his eyes meet hers once again. "To be continued," he said quietly, breathing heavily from the long, passionate kiss. He dropped his hands from her face to her shoulders then backed up enough she could turn back around and stop the mixer.

Jenny's mind raced as she separated the dough into six equal segments. She and Gibbs rolled them out and lined the crusts up on the counter to be topped. "I'll go get everybody," Gibbs said while Jenny was wiping off the counter with the dish cloth.

"Jethro wait," Jenny said. Gibbs turned back to her and she giggled before running her hands over his chest. "You had a hand print on your shirt," she explained. Gibbs smiled and let her wipe away the flour handprint she'd left during their kiss then he went into the living room and sent everyone to wash up.

When everyone got to the kitchen Jenny had set out several bowls filled with a variety of toppings next to the pizza crusts. Abby pulled a chair up to the counter and stood Josie in it so she could reach. She helped the little girl make her pizza then sent her over to Jenny to get her hands washed. Gibbs ushered Bailey through the line next, letting him create his pizza then sent him to Jenny to get his hands washed. When both kids were back in the living room Abby moved over and stood in front of Gibbs, looking at him as if she were waiting for an explanation.

"What is it Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"You have a flour handprint on your butt," she said.

"I must've wiped my hands on the back of my pants," Gibbs said trying to blow it off.

"Um, no," Abby said knowingly. "The size and angle of that hand print tells me you couldn't have been the one that put it there."

Gibbs smiled and looked away from her, knowing he was busted. "What do you want me to say Abs?" he asked meeting her eyes once again.

"Nothing," Abby said with a shrug. "It's just nice to see Mommy and Daddy getting along so well." With that she turned around, grabbed a pizza crust and followed Tim through the line.

"I cannot believe you just did that and got away with it," Tim muttered under his breath.

"Relax Timmy," Abby said adding her toppings to her pizza.

Gibbs glanced over at Jenny who was doing her best to act normal. A smirk crossed his face and he winked at her. After Tim and Abby finished making their pizzas and returned to the living room Gibbs moved over next to Jenny. "Do I have any more handprints on me?" he asked amused with what had happened despite being caught by his forensic scientist.

"I don't know," Jenny said looking over the front of his body. "Turn around." Gibbs turned and waited while Jenny checked him for handprints. "I don't see any more," she said brushing the flour off of his butt.

Gibbs turned back around to face her, held her head in his hands and kissed her once more before turning his attention to his pizza crust. Jenny felt as giddy as a schoolgirl on her first date. She took a deep breath to compose herself then stood at Gibbs' side and worked her own pizza.

While the pizzas were in the oven cooking Gibbs decided it would be nice to have a fire for the evening. He brought some dry firewood in and stacked it next to the fireplace then grabbed the newspaper from the coffee table. It didn't take long before Bailey was at his side watching his every move.

"Why did you bring those trees in the house?" the little boy asked, full of curiosity.

"This tree died last year," Gibbs explained, "so I chopped it up to use for firewood. It's going to help keep us warm tonight. Do you want to help?"

Bailey smiled and nodded his head eagerly. Gibbs pulled the little boy closer to him and moved the stack of newspaper where he could reach it. "I want you to wad up all this paper and put it in the fireplace. Can you do that?"

Bailey immediately went to work helping Gibbs wad up the paper and arrange the kindling in the fireplace. He watched closely as Gibbs placed a few larger logs on top then lit the newspaper on fire in a few different places with his Zippo. Before long there was a nice little fire going giving off some extra heat in the living room.

"The pizzas are almost done," Jenny called from the kitchen. "Why don't you guys go wash up?"

Tim and Abby took the twins into the bathroom to help them get washed up and Gibbs headed to the kitchen to wash up and set the table. He grabbed a stack of paper plates to reduce the dinner dishes and a variety of beverages while Jenny pulled the pizzas out of the oven. She cut up Bailey and Josie's pizzas for them and put a couple pieces on each of their plates while Gibbs poured both of them a glass of milk.

After everyone washed up they all gathered around the dining room table and enjoyed the pizzas they'd created and each other's company. When everyone got their fill of pizza, Tim hooked up the DVD player he and Abby had brought over and Abby started a movie for the kids to watch while the adults talked in the dining room.

"I'm glad we had a snowstorm," Abby said while they were gathered around the table. "I had a lot of fun today. Thanks for saving us from sitting in my apartment freezing to death, Gibbs."

"No problem, Abs," Gibbs said. "You guys are always welcome here. You know that."

"Is it back to work tomorrow, Boss?" Tim asked.

"Yep," Gibbs said resting his hand on the back of Jenny's chair. "Fornell's going to send over a tape. It's a robbery homicide, all caught on a security camera. I need you two to work your magic on it."

"Is it an NCIS case?" Abby asked.

"It's our case. Kinsley and Ryker are on the run," Gibbs said. "They needed money so they hit a gas station in Chandler Crossing last night."

"I see," Abby said somberly.

"I think it's time to change the subject," Jenny said not liking the depressing mood falling over the group. "Is there anything we need to do tonight?"

"The kids need baths," Gibbs said as he crossed his arms across his chest and relined back in his chair. "I guess I'll have to do Bailey."

"Oh, I can give them their baths!" Abby offered.

"You can do Josie if you want," Gibbs said, "but trust me, Bailey's not going to let you."

"He had a fit last night when I tried to help him change into his pajamas," Jenny said.

"What?" Abby asked almost offended at not even being given a chance. "Why?"

"Because you're a girl," Gibbs said. Abby cocked her head at Gibbs, still confused and not understanding what her being a girl had to do with anything. "He doesn't want any girls to see his peepee, Abs," Gibbs explained.

"Really?" Abby asked. After she thought about it for a minute her face dropped and she looked back up at Gibbs. "Were they molested?"

"Not as far as I can tell," Gibbs said. "The doctor didn't find any signs of that. When I asked Bailey about it he told me Ms. Faith said he shouldn't let any girls see his peepee."

"Oh," Abby said, understanding the situation a little better. "That's kind of an early start to sex education type stuff but I guess kids these days are growing up a lot faster than we did."

"I have a feeling the lesson was a little more in depth than what Bailey got out of it," Jenny said. "If I know Faith she wouldn't have just told them not to let anyone of the opposite sex see their goody's, but like you said, Abs, three is young so they probably just picked up on parts of the lesson."

"We'll keep an eye on him," Gibbs said, "but so far he hasn't shown any signs of being sexually abused, no bed wetting, no nightmares, no inappropriate behavior."

"Well that's a small relief," Abby said. "I mean it's a big relief they haven't been abused sexually but you know, there is all the physical and emotional abuse. Never mind. You guys know what I mean." She realized she was starting to ramble and changed the subject. "So, I'll give Josie a bath! I brought some bubble bath with me. I thought the kids might like it."

"Thanks Abs," Gibbs said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You've both been a very big help with the twins today," Jenny told Tim and Abby.

"We'd do it again in a heartbeat!" Abby said. "If you ever need any help call us."

"Thanks guys," Gibbs said.

"I think I'll go ahead and give Josie her bath," Abby said. "Is she using the room I usually stay in when I sleep over?"

"Yep," Gibbs said. "Jen put all her new clothes in the dresser up there. That bed's big enough you could probably sleep with her tonight if you want. Tim, I think with Bailey being sick you might want to take the couch but I'll leave it up to you."

"I'll take the couch Boss," Tim said without hesitation.


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs, Jenny, Tim and Abby got up from the dining room table and headed into the living room with the twins. Abby grabbed Josie and took her upstairs for her bath. Tim sat down in the recliner to watch the movie and Gibbs and Jenny sat on either side of Bailey on the couch. Gibbs stretched his legs out, crossed them at the ankles and propped them up on the coffee table. Bailey studied his movements then stretched his legs out in front of him, trying hard to cross his legs exactly how Gibbs had done. After he got them crossed he realized there was no way he could reach the coffee table so he rested them on Gibbs' lap instead.

Gibbs looked over at Jenny and smiled. "I think he chose a good role model," Jenny said. "The world could use another Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Gibbs leaned down and kissed the top of Bailey's head then ruffled his hair. "He needs a haircut," Gibbs said brushing the little boy's bangs out of his face. "He already said he wants one just like mine."

"And that's not ok with you?" Jenny asked trying to decipher the hesitation in Gibbs' voice.

"I don't mind that he looks up to me," Gibbs said. "I just want him to learn to be an individual too."

"He's only three Jethro," Jenny said. "He's looking for someone to teach him how to survive in this world, whether it's how to sit on the couch or how to build a fire or how to cut his hair. I don't think it's that big of a deal."

"Shh!" Bailey scolded. "I can't hear the movie!"

"I'm sorry, Honey," Jenny said trying not to laugh. "We'll be quiet."

* * *

Abby poured a generous amount of bubble bath into the tub as it filled with warm water. It was obvious Josie was getting tired from playing all day but Abby hoped the little girl had enough energy left to enjoy a bubble bath, something she herself had loved as a child.

Josie peered into the bathtub as Abby helped her get undressed. "What's that?" she asked pointing to the suds covering the surface of the water.

"Those are bubbles!" Abby said excitedly. "They're fun to play in. You're going to love it." Abby pulled the little girl's shirt over her head and tossed it into the hamper. "Smell it," she encouraged.

Josie stuck her nose closer to the bubbles and inhaled. "I think it smells like flowers."

"That's right," Abby said working the button and zipper on Josie's pants. "It's lavender. It'll help you relax and sleep better."

After Abby got Josie's pants and underwear off and into the clothes hamper she turned the water in the bathtub off. As she lifted Josie up and lowered her into the tub, the little girl held tightly to Abby's arms, apprehensive about being placed in the water and suds. "There you go," Abby said once the girl was settled in the middle of the tub surrounded by bubbles.

Josie picked up a handful of bubbles and looked at it carefully then grabbed more bubbles in her other hand. Soon she was clapping bubbles all over the bathroom, sculpting them into different shapes in the tub and putting them on her head and face in the form of hats, mustaches, thick eyebrows, glasses and anything else she could come up with. Abby joined in the fun helping sculpt the bubbles and laughing with Josie.

After Josie was clean and the water started getting cold Abby loosened the drain and lifted the little girl out of the tub. She wrapped Josie in the new towel they'd picked out at the store the previous day, cleaned up the bubbles in the bathroom then carried her into her room and changed her into her pajamas.

"I like being clean," Josie said while Abby brushed her hair.

"It feels good, huh?" Abby asked. She'd seen the pictures and read the report Gibbs brought back from the ER documenting what shape the twins were in when he picked them up from the daycare. She finished brushing Josie's hair then pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "You ready to go finish the movie?" Josie nodded her head and Abby lifted her up and carried her back downstairs. She handed the little girl off to Jenny and decided to try her luck with Bailey.

"Hey Bailey, do you want me to give you a bath?" Abby asked with a bright smile.

Bailey looked at her thoughtfully. "Are you the doctor or the nurse?" he asked. Slightly confused, Abby shook her head. "Are you the mommy?" he continued. Again Abby shook her head. Bailey scooted closer to Gibbs on the couch and pulled Gibbs' hand in front of his little body as he looked up to the older man for guidance. "I want Papa Gibbs to give me a bath."

Gibbs smiled and winked at Abby before lifting Bailey off the couch. "Don't take it personal, Abs," he said leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek. Abby took Gibbs' place on the couch and Gibbs disappeared upstairs with Bailey.

Gibbs started the water in the tub then picked up Abby's bottle of bubble bath and flipped it over to read the back of the bottle. "You want this bubble bath stuff?" Gibbs asked.

Bailey shrugged his shoulders then looked at the bottle in Gibbs' hand. "That's for girls," he concluded. "It has flowers on it."

Gibbs smiled and set the bubble bath aside. "I think I've got just the thing for you," he said. He opened the cupboard under the sink and pulled out the package of toy boats he'd bought at the pharmacy that morning. Bailey's face lit up as he watched Gibbs set each of the boats afloat in the bathtub.

Gibbs helped Bailey get undressed then reached into his pocket and pulled out the bag his newspaper had come in earlier that morning. He pulled the bag over Bailey's cast and secured it loosely at the top with a rubber band. When he was sure the cast wasn't going to get wet he set the little boy down in the tub and let him play with the boats floating around in the water.

Gibbs interrupted Bailey's playing long enough to wash his hair with the tear free shampoo the girls had bought then, while Bailey played with the boats, Gibbs soaped him up and rinsed him off. After Bailey got tired of sailing the boats around and trying to sink them he decided he was ready to get out of the water. Gibbs helped him out, took the bag off his arm and wrapped him up in his new Superman towel. Bailey followed Gibbs across the hall and pretended to fly around his bedroom while Gibbs searched for something clean to dress him in for bed. Gibbs quickly decided it would be easier to just ask Jenny what she'd bought instead of digging everything out of the dresser. He left Bailey upstairs running around while he headed down to the living room.

"What kind of a bath towel did you get him?" Gibbs asked completely confused. "It has a hood on it!"

"It's a little Superman towel. It's cute," Jenny said. "They make all kinds of different ones for little kids. You put the hood over their heads to dry their hair and wrap the towel around their bodies."

"Well Superman is upstairs running around in nothing but his towel," Gibbs said pointing towards the stairs. "He refuses to take it off."

"And you want me to be the bad guy?" Jenny asked.

"No," Gibbs said. "That's not why I came down here. I was just wondering if you got more than one pair of pajamas for him. He's been coughing and sweating and puking in those other ones all day. They need to be washed."

"I did," Jenny said. "I put them in the top drawer, next to his underwear. Now let me help you with him. I have an idea." Gibbs followed Jenny to the bottom of the stairs and watched. "Bailey," Jenny called, "it's time to get dressed for bed otherwise I'm going to have to come up there and then I might see your peepee."

"That's ok!" Bailey called. "Papa Gibbs said it's ok if mommies see your peepee."

Jenny looked at Gibbs and threw her arms up in defeat. "He went from ultra modest to being a little nudist overnight?"

"Go sit down," Gibbs said laughing, "I'll take care of him."

Once Jenny told him where to look, Gibbs easily located Bailey's pajamas. After all the running around Bailey's cough was starting to pick up again and Gibbs could tell he was getting tired. He changed the little boy into his pajamas then carried him downstairs. Jenny was already waiting in the kitchen with Bailey's cough medicine measured out.

"Drink this up for me, Buddy," Gibbs said taking the medicine cup from Jenny and handing it to Bailey. Bailey drank the medicine and handed the cup back to Gibbs. "I'm going to put him to bed, then I'll be down," Gibbs told Jenny. "Where's Josie?"

"She fell asleep while Bailey was in the tub," Jenny answered. "I tried to keep her up to say goodnight to you but she was just too tired."

"That's ok," Gibbs said. "She played hard today and I know she didn't get a nap. She needs her sleep."

Jenny smiled at Bailey and rubbed his arm. "Good night, Honey. I'll see you in the morning," she said before leaning in and kissing his cheek.

Bailey scrunched his face up and looked from Jenny to Gibbs. "It's ok," Gibbs said with a smile. "That's just something girls like to do."

"Do you let girls kiss you?" Bailey asked.

Gibbs thought for a moment before answering. "Sometimes," he said, "some girls." He looked at Jenny and tapped his cheek with his finger. Jenny smiled as she leaned in and gave him a kiss. "See," Gibbs said, "I got a kiss too."

Bailey looked at Gibbs then back at Jenny, still unsure and wiped Jenny's kiss off his cheek.

"Give it some time," Gibbs said, "pretty soon you'll want the girls to pay attention to you."

Jenny returned to the living room while Gibbs took Bailey up to his bedroom. He laid the little boy down in his bed, pulled the blankets over him then sat down next to him. "Do you want me to read you a story?"

"Will you lay down with me?" Bailey asked.

"For a minute," Gibbs said, "till you fall asleep."

Gibbs stretched out in the bed next to Bailey and the little boy cuddled right into him. "Will you rub my tummy too?" Bailey asked. While Bailey rested his head on Gibbs' shoulder, Gibbs wrapped his arm around him and gently rubbed his stomach. Bailey flopped his arm onto Gibbs' stomach and started moving it back and forth. "I rub your tummy for you, Papa Gibbs," he said yawning.

It wasn't long before Bailey's arm fell still on Gibbs' stomach. Gibbs looked down at him and waited for his eyelids to still and his breathing to even out. When he was sure the little boy was asleep he eased himself out of the bed, pulled the blankets over Bailey, kissed his forehead and left him to sleep.

Before going back downstairs Gibbs made his way to Josie's room. He quietly pushed her door open and went over to her bed. The soft glow of the hall light was enough to outline her sleeping figure. After he watched her sleep for a couple minutes he brushed her hair back and kissed her temple. "Sweet dreams Baby Girl," he whispered. He straightened the blankets out over her then pulled her door closed and went back downstairs.

"Hey Gibbs!" Abby said. "Are you going down to work on your boat or do you want to watch TV with us tonight?"

"Oh Abs, I'm too tired to work on the boat tonight," Gibbs said rubbing his eyes. "I think I'll just hang out up here tonight."

"Awesome!" Abby said. "Do you want a beer?"

"I think I'd rather have coffee," Gibbs said collapsing onto the couch.

Abby hurried into the kitchen and poured Gibbs a cup of coffee then returned to the living room. "So, can I sit by you or is this seat reserved for the director?"

"There are two sides of me Abs," Gibbs said, scooting to the middle of the couch. "Where is Jenny?" He patted the couch and Abby sat down next to him.

"She went upstairs to change," Abby said. "She'll be down in a minute."

Gibbs leaned back on the couch and pulled Abby into his side placing a kiss on her cheek. "Are you ok over there, McGee?" he asked.

"Yah Boss," Tim answered, "I was a little chilly so I wanted to sit by the fire. I just added another log."

Gibbs smiled at him and nodded. "What are we watching?"

" _The Sandlot_ ," Abby answered, "it's kind of a kid movie but it's cool. It's about baseball. I think you'll like it."

Jenny appeared in the doorway wearing a pair of Gibbs' flannel pajama pants and one of his long sleeve t-shirts. "I only keep one change of clothes in my go-bag," Jenny said, "so I borrowed some of yours. I hope that's ok."

"It's fine," Gibbs said admiring how she looked in his clothes. "We can run by your place after work tomorrow and get you some more clothes if you want, if you're planning on staying longer."

"That works for me," Jenny said, smiling as she sat down on the other side of Gibbs.

With everyone in the room and ready Abby started the movie then cuddled further into Gibbs' side. The group was quiet while they watched the movie, tired from the long day. Tim sat in the recliner, slowly rocking himself back and forth. Gibbs sat in the middle of the couch cuddled up with Abby while he watched. He was pleasantly surprised to find he was actually enjoying the movie. Jenny sat propped up in the corner of the couch on the other side of Gibbs. When her feet got cold she wedged them under Gibbs' butt to warm up making him jump.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked. Gibbs looked at Abby then over at Jenny.

"What?" Jenny said innocently with a sly smile. "My feet are cold."

Abby readjusted herself in Gibbs' warm embrace and turned her attention back to the movie. Gibbs reached down and held onto Jenny's feet, taking his time rubbing and squeezing each one, letting the friction warm them.

After _The Sandlot_ ended Tim and Abby decided to stay up and watch another movie but Gibbs decided it had been a long day and he was ready for bed. Jenny agreed and decided to follow suit. She checked on the kids then brushed her teeth and got into bed.

Gibbs dug through the upstairs hall closet until he found some bedding for Tim. The blanket he usually kept on the back of the couch needed to be washed after Bailey had used it all morning. Gibbs pulled out a clean blanket along with sheets and an extra pillow and headed back downstairs. He delivered the bedding to Tim, kissed Abby goodnight then went back upstairs. When he walked into his bedroom he found Jenny already lying down. He headed into the bathroom and brushed his teeth then turned off the bedroom light and crawled into bed next to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is rated M for sexual content. You will not miss any important pieces of the story if you choose to skip this chapter.

"Aren't you even going to change into some pajamas?" Jenny asked.

Gibbs rolled over and lowered himself onto his forearms, hovering over Jenny. The moonlight reflecting off of the snow made the room just light enough Gibbs could see her lips curling into a smile. He leaned in and gave her an Eskimo kiss before tilting his head and touching his lips to hers briefly.

Jenny looked from Gibbs' eyes to his mouth then down at his body. She brought her hands up between their bodies, resting them on his chest. As she held Gibbs' gaze she trailed her fingers down his abs, stopping at the top of his jeans. She tucked them under his shirt, resting them on either side of his body.

"Hang on," Gibbs whispered holding one finger up. He stood, walked over to the bedroom door and turned the lock. "I don't want any visitors right now," he explained quietly. He pulled his shirt over his head on the way back over to the bed and let it drop to the floor before climbing back into bed and lowering himself on top of Jenny once again. As he leaned in for another kiss Jenny ran her fingers through the hair on his chest and trailed her hands down his firm abs.

Gibbs prodded Jenny's mouth open with his tongue. He took his time kissing her, enjoying her taste, her scent and the way her hands felt exploring his body. After breaking the kiss he slid his arm under her and rolled them over so she was on top of him. He found the bottom of the t-shirt she was wearing and slipped his hands underneath, running his fingers over her tight midsection. He gently pulled up on her shirt, raising it slowly. Jenny sat up on him, unintentionally grinding against him and causing his hips to involuntarily jerk forward.

"Go easy," he whispered, "it's been a little while."

Jenny rested her hand against his bare chest for extra support while she gazed into his eyes. "For me too," she confessed.

Gibbs rested his hands on her sides and pushed her t-shirt up, slowly revealing her toned abs, and her red, lace bra. "I like it when you wear my clothes," he said quietly with a smile. "I also like to take them off of you."

Jenny smiled as she pulled the t-shirt over her head and dropped it over the side of the bed. Gibbs traced his fingers down her abs stopping at her belly button. He watched her face as he wrapped one arm behind her back and skillfully released her bra. He took a moment to admire her body in the soft glow of the moonlight before reaching out and running his thumbs over her nipples. A small gasp escaped Jenny's mouth at the sensation of Gibbs' calloused fingers gliding over her sensitive skin.

"Shh," Gibbs whispered, "we have a house full of people. You have to be quiet."

Jenny straightened her back out, sitting up on top of her lover. She placed both hands on Gibbs' chest, steadying herself. She slowly trailed her hands down to his abs, brushing against his nipples on the way. She couldn't get enough of him. The light colored hair neatly covering his chest, the scars from his old battle wounds, his firm muscles, she could spend all day just appreciating his upper body. She leaned herself forward slightly and started just barely moving her hips against him while her hands felt their way around his upper body.

Even through their clothes the slight movements of Jenny's hips soon became too much for Gibbs. He wrapped his hands around her hips and held her still against him, looking into her eyes reflecting in the light of the moon. Jenny lowered her body on top of Gibbs, resting on his chest, her hips still fighting to move as he held her steady. She weaved her fingers through his short hair.

Gibbs watched as Jenny's eyes darted over his body. He lifted his head, capturing her lips in another passionate kiss. While she stroked a hand through his hair, he once again deepened the kiss, enjoying every part of having her in his arms. He wrapped his arm around her back, supporting her while he rolled them over, putting him on top again. He lifted himself slightly so the weight of his body wasn't fully on her. He reached a hand in between them to release the button of his jeans but Jenny's hand stopped him and took over.

After lowering his zipper Jenny didn't waste any time slipping her hand between his jeans and underwear. With his hips elevated enough to accommodate Jenny's hand in his pants, Gibbs leaned in and stole another kiss thoroughly enjoying the sensation of her soft lips pressed against his.

As Jenny rubbed Gibbs' length through his underwear she could feel his fluids already beginning to leak out and saturate the fabric. She slipped her hands into his underwear and ran her fingertips up his length, circled the head then rubbed his slit. Gibbs groaned at the sensations Jenny's hand was sending through his body. Jenny caught the groan in a kiss, silencing him.

"We have a house full of people," she whispered, "you have to be quiet." He smirked. Those were the same words he'd said to her earlier.

Gibbs leaned down for another kiss as he shimmied out of his jeans, kicking them over the side of the bed, adding to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. While he took a minute to get some air his hand found the top of the pants Jenny was wearing, his pants. They were too big on her, allowing him to easily slip his hand inside and into her underwear. He immediately felt how ready she was. Her hand quickly joined his, pushing him to all the right places, touching, rubbing, fingering. The right amount of pressure in all the right places quickly pushed her to the brink.

"Jethro please," she begged, frantically trying to push her pants out of the way, "I want you, now."

Gibbs held both her hands in one of his and stilled her hips as he looked into her eyes. She was ready and so was he but they weren't going to get anywhere with frantic lustful movements. He gave her a minute to calm herself down and when she was still again he helped her out of her pants and underwear, removing both at the same time. With her naked beneath him he pushed his underwear off, and tossed it out of the way then lowered his body back onto hers.

Jenny's impatience returned when she felt his hardness poking at her. She immediately started thrusting her hips up towards him, desperately trying to get him inside her. Gibbs again grabbed her hips and held her still against the bed.

"Easy girl," he whispered.

Deciding to tease her, he lined himself up with her entrance and went in just enough to give her a feel. Her hips fought against his hands as his eyes met hers.

"Are you ready?" he asked, knowing the answer. The pleading look of desperation in her eyes was all the answer he needed. Foreplay was over. He looked into her eyes as he made one long, slow stroke into her depths. He watched her eyes roll back into her head then released her hips and came to rest on his forearms.

Jenny angled her hips slightly upward and met each of his deliberate thrusts. She adjusted her body under him until he was rubbing all the right places with every stroke. She moved her hands down the side of his body and over his back until they came to rest on his butt then pushed him deeper into her.

Gibbs watched the expressions on Jenny's face as he rocked back and forth on top of her. When he felt himself getting too close he slowed his movements and lifted his upper body. Using one arm for support, he tweaked both of her nipples before running his hand down the center of her body, over her belly button and stopping just above her pubic bone. He just barely pulled out of her and stopped the movement of his hips, letting his thumb take over. When Jenny began squirming and threw her head backwards he knew he found the right spot.

He slowly started rocking his hips again. As he pushed into her he moved his hand out of the way and lowered himself on top of her again. He waited for her eyes to meet his then leaned in and pressed his lips to hers for a brief but passionate kiss.

Jenny moved her hands from Gibbs' butt around his body and slipped them between their bodies. Gibbs raised his upper body up enough that Jenny could move her hands over his abs and up to his chest, letting her fingers run through his chest hair.

"Do you like that?" he whispered in a pant as continued his even strokes.

"I love it," Jenny confirmed, taking one last feel of the length of his upper body before moving her hands to his back and down to his butt again. As the sensations in her body continued to get stronger Jenny knew she was on the edge. She pulled her hips up farther towards Gibbs and she pushed down harder on his butt sending him deeper inside her.

Gibbs watched as her head fell back and her eyes rolled back into her head before closing them completely. Her lips parted and he heard a small moan escape as he felt her body tense under him. The sight of her under him writhing in pure ecstasy was all Gibbs needed. His movements went from deliberate and controlled to erratic and involuntary as he pushed deeper into her and held onto her tighter. Soon his quiet moans joined hers as he rode out his own orgasm, letting the pleasurable sensations take over his body.

"Wow," Jenny said breathing heavily as Gibbs collapsed on top of her. She could feel his hot, heavy breaths on her neck and the sweat running down his face. When his breathing slowed Gibbs turned and placed a kiss on Jenny's neck as a silent thank you.

"Are you ok?" she asked after their breathing evened out.

Gibbs lifted himself up to look at her and brushed the sweat from his brow so it wouldn't drip on her. "More than ok," he said. "You?" he asked, leaning in to steal a kiss before she could answer.

"Same," she said with a smile. Gibbs brushed her hair off of her forehead then ran his thumb over her cheek as he looked into her eyes. Jenny moaned disapprovingly when he pulled out of her and rolled onto his side of the bed.

"Sorry," he said. "I'd love to stay connected all night but we've got little ones in the house."

Jenny picked up Gibbs' hand and brought it to her lips, pressing a kiss to it. "Thank you," she said. She felt him squeeze her hand in response and run his thumb over her knuckles.

"We should get dressed," she said, "or I'm going to fall asleep naked and I have a feeling Bailey's going to end up in here at some point."

"I suppose you're right," he sighed.

Jenny got up and found the pajamas she had been wearing in various locations on the floor. She slipped them back on and crawled back into bed. Gibbs pulled on a pair of flannel pajama pants then headed for the bedroom door. He unlocked it and eased it open, half expecting Abby to be standing there with a cup against the door. When he saw the hallway was clear he pushed the door most of the way closed and climbed into bed next to Jenny, rubbing her back as she cuddled into him. He pulled the blankets over them and kissed her forehead then laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes, knowing that for the first time in a long time he was actually going to get a good night's sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Bailey's coughing woke Gibbs in the early hours of Wednesday morning. Gibbs blinked his eyes a few times, straining to read the numbers on the bedside clock. He did the math in his head and figured out it was time for more cough syrup. He let out a soft moan, searching for the motivation to get up. Not realizing Bailey was sleeping on the floor next to him; Gibbs swung his legs over the side of the bed and almost stepped on the little boy. He lifted Bailey's fragile body into his arms and carried him downstairs to the kitchen.

After grabbing the bottle of cough syrup and the medicine cup, Gibbs sat down at the table with the sleeping child. "Bailey," he said as he uncapped the medicine and measured out the proper amount. "Bailey, wake up, Buddy." He rubbed the little boy's back until he started to stir. "It's time to take your medicine, you're coughing again," he said as he sat Bailey upright.

"I'm sleepy," Bailey grumbled, laying his head on Gibbs' chest again and trying to go back to sleep.

"Come on, Kiddo," Gibbs encouraged, sitting him up straight again. "Drink this for me, then we'll go back to sleep."

Gibbs waited for Bailey to open his eyes then held the medicine cup to his lips while he drank. "Good boy," he said as he wiped the corners of Bailey's mouth. Bailey's head found Gibbs' shoulder as Gibbs stood and rinsed the medicine cup out. Bailey was asleep again before Gibbs made it back to his bedroom. He laid the little boy down and tucked him in then returned to his own room.

* * *

Jenny was in the middle of an enjoyable dream when she felt her fingers being tugged on. Her desperate attempt to return to her dream failed as her fingers were stretched beyond what was comfortable. She opened her eyes and found Josie standing next to the bed.

"Good morning, Honey," Jenny greeted, smiling at the little girl. She turned towards Gibbs and lifted herself up enough to be able to see the clock over his sleeping body. "Did you sleep good?" she asked turning back to Josie.

Josie rested her chin on the edge of the bed near Jenny. "I had a sleepover with Abby," she said in a loud whisper.

Jenny ran her fingers over Josie's hair, trying to smooth her bed head. "Do you want to help me wake Papa Gibbs up?"

"Will he get mad at me?" Josie asked.

"No, Honey," Jenny said. "I think it will make him very happy to wake up to your beautiful face." Jenny lifted Josie into the bed and gently laid her on Gibbs' chest. "Give him a good morning kiss on his cheek."

Gibbs could hear Jenny and Josie talking but laid still and pretended to be asleep. He felt Jenny lay the little girl on his chest followed by a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "Good morning, Sunshine," he said smiling as he opened his eyes. He guided Josie's head closer so he could return her kiss, delighting the little girl.

"Do you want to hear something neat, Josie?" Jenny asked. Josie looked at Jenny and nodded her head excitedly. "Lay your head down right here," Jenny said pointing to Gibbs' chest. Josie obeyed and her eyes grew wide when she heard Gibbs' heart beating. "Do you hear that?" Jenny asked.

Josie smiled and nodded. "What is it?" she asked lifting her head.

"That's Papa Gibbs heart beating," Jenny said. Josie's face lit up as she lowered her ear to Gibbs' chest again.

Gibbs ran his hand though Josie's hair as he watched her body rise and fall with each breath he took. He looked over at Jenny and used his free hand to pull her close enough he could kiss her. "Morning," he said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby," Jenny said. "You?"

"Yah," Gibbs said nodding. "Bailey started coughing around zero two so I got up and gave him some more medicine but he went right back to sle—Ouch!" Gibbs looked down at Josie. "What're you doing to me, Kiddo?"

"You have a hairy on your tummy and it tickled me," Josie said.

Jenny rolled her head into her pillow so neither Gibbs nor Josie would see her laughing while Gibbs rubbed his chest where Josie had pulled the hair out.

"Papa Gibbs has a lot of hairys, Honey," Jenny said trying not to laugh, "but we can't pull them out because that might hurt him."

"I sorry, Papa Gibbs," Josie said.

"That's ok, Sweetie," Gibbs said giving her a reassuring smile. He carefully rolled the little girl off of his chest and cuddled her into his side. "There you go, now my chest hair won't tickle you." Josie tucked herself under his arm and when Gibbs rested his hand on her stomach she started playing with his fingers.

Gibbs leaned over and kissed the top of Josie's head then glanced behind him at the clock. He looked back at Jenny who was obviously still amused. "Stop," he told her. "It's 0600, you go ahead and get in the shower and I'll start getting everybody up and ready to go."

Gibbs watched Jenny get out of bed and disappear into the bathroom. "Are you ready to get up?" he asked Josie.

"I've been up, Papa Gibbs," Josie said.

Gibbs smiled as he stood from the bed. He grabbed his t-shirt from the floor and pulled it over his head then picked Josie up and carried her into her room.

"Can you wake Abby up for me while I find something for you to wear today?" he asked.

Josie walked over to the bed calling Abby's name. When she got no response she started pulling on Abby's arm and calling her name louder. Abby moaned and rolled over out of Josie's reach, not wanting to wake up. Josie climbed into the bed and gave Abby the same sloppy kiss on the cheek she'd given Gibbs earlier that morning.

Gibbs picked Josie up and stood her on the floor next to the bed then sat down on the edge of the bed. "Alright, Little Lady," he said, "let's get you dressed."

"Abby's not waking up," Josie said.

"That's ok," Gibbs said. "We'll deal with her in a minute," he teased. He helped Josie get her pajama top off then replaced it with a long sleeve, pink, flowered t-shirt.

"Gibbs, sit still," Abby whined, "you're shaking the bed." She pulled the blankets over her head trying to block out the light and noise.

Gibbs smiled as he helped Josie out of her pajama pants. He held out a pair of khaki pants with small flowers embroidered down the leg and let Josie hold onto him as she stepped into them. He pulled the zipper up and fastened the snap then turned sideways and faced Abby.

"Did you and Tim stay up too late last night, Abby?" he asked as he pulled the blankets off her head.

"No," Abby moaned while Gibbs rubbed her back. "Gibbs, please, I'm sleepy. Can't I just have a little while longer? McGee and I got our showers last night so we could sleep in today."

Gibbs ran his fingers through Abby's hair, brushing it away from her face. "Come on, Abs," he said leaning closer to her, "I need you today." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and waited for her to open her eyes.

"Fine," she grumbled, "I'm awake." She sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"That's my girl," Gibbs said patting her back. "We'll leave you to get dressed." He stood from the bed and glanced around the room. Josie was sitting near the rocking chair flipping through a book and making up a story about the pictures. "Are you ready, Sweet Pea?" It's time to go make the coffee."

"Does Bailey has to stay home today?" Josie asked as Gibbs lifted her into his arms.

"Nope," Gibbs said as he left the bedroom and pulled the door closed behind him. "We're going to let Bailey sleep for a little bit longer since he's sick, but he's coming with us."

"Papa Gibbs, what's going to happen to me and Bailey now? Do we have to go back with Daddy?"

"No, Baby," Gibbs said looking into her eyes. "You can't go back there. I'm going to make sure you're safe."

"Want to know a secret?" Josie asked lowering her voice. Gibbs smiled and nodded his head. Josie wrapped her hands around Gibbs' head and pulled his ear to her mouth. "I love you."

Gibbs smiled at her. "Do you want to know a secret?" he asked tapping her nose with his finger. Josie nodded her head excitedly. "I love you too, Baby Girl," he whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek. He sat her down on the kitchen counter next to his coffee pot and pulled out the coffee and the filters.

"Can I help you?" Josie asked.

"You sure can," Gibbs said. He filled the carafe with water then let Josie help him pour it into the coffee maker. After he put the filter in he let Josie measure out the coffee. "Ok, push the button to turn it on."

Once the coffee was brewing, Gibbs lifted Josie off the counter and headed into the living room. "Do you want to watch TV while I get a shower?"

"I will watch with Timmy," Josie said looking at Tim who was still sleeping on the couch. Gibbs turned on the TV and flipped channels until he found a cartoon, then sat Josie on Tim's legs.

"I'll be back in a minute," he said. "You come upstairs and find me or Jen— uh, Momma Gibbs if you need anything."

"I will," Josie said.

Gibbs headed back upstairs and into Bailey's room. He sat down on the edge of the little boy's bed and started rubbing his back. "Bailey," he said softly, "it's time to wake up." Bailey opened his eyes and looked up at Gibbs. "Good morning, Little Man."

Bailey crawled into Gibbs' lap facing him and wrapped his arms around Gibbs. He rested his head on Gibbs' chest and sat quietly in his arms. Gibbs leaned over and kissed the top of Bailey's head then held the little boy close to him. He was surprised at how quickly he'd grown attached to the twins and how much love he had for them.

"That's so sweet, Jethro," Jenny said from the door.

"I guess he wanted to cuddle," Gibbs said with a smile.

"He loves his Papa Gibbs," Jenny said as she walked over to them and rested her hand on Gibbs' shoulder. "Are the others up yet?"

"Abby's up," Gibbs said. "I guess she and Tim showered last night so they're good to go. Josie's downstairs watching cartoons with Tim, well, kind of with Tim, and Bailey's right here."

"I'm done in the shower, whenever you're ready to get in," Jenny said.

"Bailey, is it ok if Momma Gibbs helps you get dressed this morning?" Gibbs asked. Bailey nodded his head against Gibbs' chest, still half asleep. Gibbs stood up and handed Bailey off to Jenny then disappeared into his room to get a shower.

"Let's see what we can find for you to wear today," Jenny said as she stood Bailey on the floor next to her and went through his dresser. She pulled out a pair of carpenter jeans and the charcoal gray 'I do all my own stunts' t-shirt Abby had picked out for him. She braced herself for an argument as she pulled the little boy's shirt over his head but in his sluggish state he surrendered to her and let her change his clothes.

Jenny breathed a quiet sigh of relief after she got Bailey changed, pleased with the positive step forward. She picked the little boy up and headed downstairs to the living room where she found Josie sprawled out across Tim's back, propped up on her elbows, watching TV while Tim slept beneath her. _Watching TV with Tim_ , she thought laughing.

With Bailey half asleep on her shoulder and Josie completely engaged in the cartoon on TV, Jenny found the camera and snapped a picture of Tim and Josie. As she turned the camera off she started thinking about the pictures. The pictures of them with the snowman, the pictures of Gibbs wrestling with the twins in the snow, the pictures of the twins playing with Tim and Abby, the picture of Bailey sleeping on Gibbs' chest, the picture of Josie lying on Tim's back watching cartoons. She realized she had been thinking of the twins like they were her own children. She'd slipped into the mother role without even noticing.

The rules Gibbs taught her when she was a probationary agent flashed in her mind. _Rule number ten_ , she thought, _never get personally involved in a case. Rule number eleven, when the job is done, walk away_. She looked down at the camera in her hands and wondered if she should delete the pictures. The twins had already snuck into her heart without her even realizing it and she feared the same thing was happening to Gibbs. She wasn't sure if they needed any painful reminders around after the twins were gone.

"I want to sit on Timmy too!" Bailey announced breaking Jenny from her thoughts.

"It's time for Timmy wake up so he can come to work with us," Jenny said. "Would you like to watch cartoons with your sister while I make you guys some breakfast?"

"I guess so," Bailey said.

Jenny put the camera down on the coffee table then stood Bailey on the floor by the couch. She lifted Josie off of Tim and stood her next to her brother then leaned down next to the couch and rubbed Tim's shoulder. "Tim, it's time to start waking up."

Tim opened his eyes and glanced around the living room trying to remember where he was. When he saw Jenny kneeling in front of him and the twins beside her he quickly put together the events of the previous day. "I'm up," he said as he sat up on the couch.

"Is it ok if I leave them here to watch cartoons while I start breakfast?" Jenny asked.

"Yah, sure," Tim said, "no problem. Come on guys," he said patting the couch on either side of him. As Jenny disappeared into the kitchen Josie climbed on the couch and into Tim's lap. Tim pulled Bailey up next to him and draped his arms around both children.

"I want my Papa Gibbs," Bailey whined.

"I think he's getting ready for work," Tim said. "He'll be down in a minute."

"But I want him," Bailey continued, sticking his lower lip out for dramatic effect.

Abby finished getting ready and made it to the living room just in time to witness the beginnings of Bailey's meltdown. She scooped him into her lap and rocked him back and forth while they watched TV. Tim sat Josie down next to Abby, grabbed his bag and left to get changed for work. As soon as he returned to the living room Jenny called everyone for breakfast.

"There should be enough there to get everyone started," Jenny said pointing to a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in the middle of the table. "I've got more on the stove."

Tim poured drinks for everyone while Abby cut up a pancake for Bailey and Josie. After they got the twins settled at the table they all sat down to eat while Jenny finished cooking.

"These are delicious, Director," Tim said.

"I love chocolate chip pancakes," Abby added. "I haven't had them in forever."

"I'm glad you guys like them," Jenny said as she turned to face the group. "Are you not eating this morning, Bailey?"

Bailey crossed his arms in front of his chest and shook his head. "I want my Papa Gibbs," he said pouting.

"Papa Gibbs is here," Gibbs said as he hurried into the kitchen. He ruffled Bailey's hair on his way to the coffee pot. "Smells great, Jen, I probably would have put out cereal."

"Sometimes it's nice to have a hot meal on a cold morning," Jenny said holding out a plate for Gibbs. "Take these, I just got them out of them pan."

"Thanks," Gibbs said wishing he could lean in and kiss her. He pursed his lips and winked at her before heading over to the table with the others. He put his plate and coffee down next to Bailey's, lifted the little boy up and sat down with him in his lap. "Why aren't you eating this morning, Buddy? Are you not feeling good?"

"I want you," Bailey said.

"Well, I'm here now," Gibbs said cutting off a bite of his pancake. He took a bite from his plate then grabbed Bailey's fork and stabbed a piece of pancake onto it. "Take a bite, it's good. It'll make you big and strong." Bailey opened his mouth and let Gibbs feed him the first bite then took his fork and started feeding himself. Jenny brought the rest of the pancakes over and sat down next to Josie.

Gibbs sat with Bailey in his lap watching everyone eat and listening to the conversations around him. Doubt slowly started to creep into his mind as he looked from Josie to Bailey. A normal morning in his house consisted of a quick shower, dressing in the first thing he pulled out of the closet and racing out the front door. Occasionally he brewed a pot of coffee and downed his first cup at home but more often than not he just stopped by his favorite coffee shop on the way to work. Jenny had managed to get herself ready and prepare a hot meal for everyone. He feared he wouldn't be able to handle it when he was left alone with the children.

"Jethro? Jethro?" Jenny said trying to get his attention. Gibbs looked over at Jenny and raised his eyebrows. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said. "Why?"

"You're not eating," Jenny said, "and you're not listening. Tim asked if you wanted him to warm up the car."

Gibbs looked at Tim who was waiting for an answer then looked at his watch. "Yah," he answered, "if you'll warm up the car I'll fire up the snow blower and clear out the driveway." He stood and sat Bailey down in the chair by himself. "Can you finish eating for me?" he asked. "I'll be right back."

Bailey nodded his head and took a drink of his orange juice. Jenny watched as Gibbs disappeared from the dining room. He'd barely touched his coffee and pancakes and he'd seemed distant all through breakfast. She made a mental note to check on him later as she gathered the empty plates from the table.

While Gibbs and Tim cleared the snow from the driveway and the car, Jenny and Abby cleaned up the kitchen and got the twins ready to go. Abby helped Josie get her coat, hat and gloves on while Jenny took Bailey's temperature and then helped him get his winter clothes on. When they were ready to go, Abby looked out the window in the front door and saw the guys were almost done. She and Jenny grabbed the twins and headed out to the car. Tim squeezed into the backseat between the two booster seats and Abby sat up front between Gibbs and Jenny.

"I took Bailey's temp after he ate," Jenny told Gibbs as they were driving down the street. "It was 99.1."

"Isn't that still a little high?" Gibbs asked.

"Our temperature is always slightly elevated after we wake up," Abby explained. "It'll go down."

"Good," Gibbs said, "Ducky's got me paranoid about pneumonia. I don't know how much more his little body can take."

"He doesn't have pneumonia, Jethro," Jenny said trying to reassure him. "He would be coughing much worse and his fever would be a lot higher, but if you're really worried I'm sure Ducky will take another look at him."

As Gibbs drove to the Navy Yard he realized he was starting to develop the same protective instinct he had for Kelly towards the twins. They were growing on him faster than any other child he'd cared for with the exception of his daughter. His mind was racing with possibilities and worries and he was desperately trying to organize his thoughts.

"Did you want to stop by your coffee shop?" Jenny asked. "I noticed you didn't get a chance to finish yours this morning."

 _Coffee_ , Gibbs thought, _maybe that'll help clear my mind_. "Yah," he said, "I think I will run by there real quick." He could feel Jenny's eyes studying him and was thankful she didn't ask her prodding questions in front of everyone. After a quick stop for coffee he continued on to NCIS. He pulled the sedan into the parking lot, feeling a small sense of accomplishment at getting his group to work on time.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone piled out of Gibbs' car and headed towards the building. Instead of going their separate ways at the elevator they all got off on the same floor and headed for the bullpen. Tony and Ziva were already at their desks removing their coats.

"Wasn't that the coolest snow storm ever?" Abby asked. "What'd you guys do while you were stranded?"

"Oh, you know," Tony said, "we just had a quiet day at home, went to bed early—"

"Watch yourself," Ziva interrupted. "There are children present."

"Don't worry, Love," Tony said with a big grin. He walked over and sat on the edge of Ziva's desk and looked over at her. "What happens in the privacy of our bedroom stays in the privacy of our bedroom. It's kind of like Vegas!"

Ziva laughed and playfully smacked Tony's cheek. "Or what _doesn't_ happen?" she asked.

"Hey," Gibbs warned, looking over at them. They all scattered back to their own desks and got ready to begin the work day. Gibbs turned his attention back to Jenny and the twins. "Are you going to take them upstairs with you?" he asked.

"I've got to be in MTAC at 10:00," Jenny answered. "I can watch them until then."

"Are you leaving us?" Bailey asked, his eyes wide and his lower lip starting to quiver.

"Nope," Gibbs said as he knelt in front of the kids, "I'll be right here. You guys are going to go upstairs with Momma Gibbs while I get some work done." He unzipped both their coats and pulled their gloves off. Bailey reached out and latched onto Gibbs' overcoat while Gibbs tucked their gloves in the pockets of their coats.

"You guys have fun," Gibbs said. "I'll see you soon."

Jenny took the twins by the hand and led them towards the stairs. Bailey glanced nervously over at Gibbs until they'd made it upstairs and down the hall to Jenny's office.

"They'll be ok," Abby said sensing Gibbs' worry.

"I know," Gibbs said smiling at her. "Fornell's supposed to be bringing—"

"I've got it right here," Fornell interrupted joining them in the bullpen. "I see you guys made it into work today."

Gibbs glared at him then snatched the tape out of his hands and handed it to Abby. "Robbery/homicide in Chandler Crossing, Virginia last night," he told Tony and Ziva.

"Kinsley and Ryker?" Tony asked. Gibbs nodded at him while he waited for Abby to get the tape going. "They needed money," Tony concluded.

Abby played the tape on one of the TVs in the bullpen with everyone gathered around watching.

"That's Jon Ryker," Fornell said pointing to the shooter, "and that's Aaron Kinsley."

"What's that?" Gibbs asked pointing towards the door of the store. "It looks like their getaway car."

Abby backed the tape up and replayed it a couple times. Everyone agreed the car in front of the door was the one Ryker and Kinsley came and left in. Gibbs sent Abby to the lab to enhance the footage on the tape, Tim to check on the BOLOs and Tony and Ziva to pull the case files from the unsolved crimes Ryker and Kinsley were connected to. He gave Fornell a copy of the emergency room report he'd received from the hospital then sat down at his desk to go over the case file Fornell had given him when they found out their cases were connected.

The morning progressed slowly with Gibbs' team working hard but not having much luck. Bailey and Josie bounced around from coloring in Jenny's office, to playing with Bert in Abby's lab, to laughing at Tony's impressions in the bullpen. After lunch Gibbs took both kids up to Jenny's office for their afternoon nap.

"Hey, do you have any meetings this afternoon?" he asked.

"Not right away," Jenny said. "Right now I'm just doing paperwork. Did you want to lay them down in here?"

"I want to make sure they both get a nap today," Gibbs said as he laid Bailey down on the couch. He covered the little boy up with the blanket from the back of the couch then pulled a chair over next to him. He picked Josie up and reclined back in the chair with her lying across his chest. He rubbed Bailey's stomach with one hand and Josie's back with the other.

Jenny watched Gibbs curiously as he worked on getting both kids to sleep. He looked relaxed enough, reclined in the chair with his eyes closed and one hand resting on each child but Jenny knew him well enough to be able to see that something was bothering him. She waited until she thought both children were asleep before asking him about it.

"Is everything ok, Jethro?"

Gibbs opened his eyes and looked over at her. "Uh-huh," he said unconvincingly, "everything's fine. Why?"

"I don't know. It just seems like something's been bothering you today," Jenny pried. "You've been quiet, even for you."

"I'm fine, Jen," he said, his tone indicating not to push any further. He looked down at Josie and saw she was asleep. He laid her down on the opposite end of the couch as her brother and covered her up with the other end of the blanket. "Call me when they wake up," he said on his way out the door.

Jenny watched as Gibbs disappeared from her office. She wasn't really surprised with the way the conversation had gone but she had opened the door to continue it later. She put her glasses back on and refocused on her paperwork.

Late that afternoon Gibbs got a phone call from Abby telling him she'd finished enhancing the surveillance footage. He stopped to refill his coffee and get a Caf-Pow then headed down to the lab.

"Thanks!" Abby said taking the drink from Gibbs. She took a long slurp while Gibbs watched the enhanced footage. Abby paused it on an image of the car so Gibbs could see the license plate. "I sent McGee the details so he could put out a BOLO."

"Good," Gibbs said, "keep going."

Abby started the tape again and slowed it down right before the clerk was shot so she could read her lips. "She was begging for her life when Ryker shot her point blank in the head," she concluded.

When the tape was over Abby moved in front of Gibbs and looked directly at him. "They got less than $500 from the gas station, Gibbs. They're going to run out of money soon, if they haven't already, and I think we all know what's going to happen next."

"I know, Abs," Gibbs said quietly. He leaned in and kissed her cheek then headed for the door. "Good job," he called over his shoulder before leaving her alone in her lab again.

Gibbs stepped into the elevator and took the short ride up to the squad room. He rounded the corner into the bullpen and found Fornell sitting at his desk. "Do I come to your office and sit at your desk, Tobias?" he asked motioning for the man to move.

"You haven't yet," Fornell said, "but I don't doubt you would. Where are the kiddos?"

"Ziva took the gibblets on a potty break, Boss," Tony answered.

"Boss, I think I have something here!" Tim called from his desk. Gibbs moved over behind Tim and leaned on the back of his chair. "I've been digging into Ryker's past and I just found his parents tax records." Tim punched a few keys on his computer and brought up a map on the plasma screen. "They used to own a horse farm in Rock Springs, Wyoming in the '80s. When they died it went to their only living heir, their son. It's not operational anymore but the property is still in Ryker's name. They could be headed there."

"That's good work, McGee," Gibbs said. "Call the local LEOs and have them sit on the farm. I want to know if Ryker and Kinsley show up there." Gibbs looked at Fornell who was studying the map on the plasma closely. "Problem?"

"Ryker escaped from jail and has been on the run for three years," Fornell said. "He's obviously smart. He has to know we'd find the farm. I don't think that's where they're headed."

"They might if they don't have anywhere else to go," Tony said.

"I'm going to send a couple agents out there just in case," Fornell said pulling his coat on. "That area looks pretty rural. I doubt the local LEOs have enough manpower to sit on the farm."

"Works for me," Gibbs said.

Fornell headed for the elevator and left just as Ziva was returning with the twins. "Guess what, Papa Gibbs," Bailey said tugging on Gibbs' pant leg to get his attention.

"What's up, Kiddo?" Gibbs asked kneeling in front of the twins.

"Ziva took me in the girl's bathroom," Bailey whispered.

Gibbs smiled at the little boy then up at Ziva. "Well, don't tell Tony or he'll want to go in there too."

Bailey glanced over at Tony and giggled. "Can we go home now?" the little boy asked. "I want to go home."

Gibbs glanced at his watch and saw it was getting late in the day. "Sure," he said, "I think it's about time to head home." He stood and looked at his team. "We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow. You guys go home, get some rest."

"Thanks, Boss!" Tony said excitedly. "Hey, you guys want to hit the bar tonight?" he asked Ziva and Tim.

"That sounds like fun," Ziva said. "I would love to."

"I don't have a car," Tim said. "Abby and I rode in with Gibbs."

"I got you, McGoo," Tony said. "Why don't you go collect our little forensic scientist and come with us? It'll be fun!"

Gibbs offered one hand to each twin and took them upstairs. He smiled at Cynthia who was packing up her things for the day then entered Jenny's office.

"Come on, Momma Gibbs," Bailey said walking over to her, "time to go home!"

"Oh it is?" Jenny asked with a smile.

"If you're not ready I can go get them some dinner and we can come back," Gibbs offered.

"It's after 5:00, excuse me, 1700," Jenny said. "There's nothing here that can't wait until tomorrow. Besides, we still need to run by my house so I can grab a few things."

Jenny shut down her computer and collected her belongings while Gibbs dressed the kids in their coats, hats and gloves. Gibbs held Jenny's coat while she put her arms in the sleeves then pulled his own coat on. Jenny grabbed Josie's hand in one of hers and wrapped her other hand around Gibbs' arm. Gibbs took Bailey's hand and they all headed out to the car.

* * *

That evening Jenny put in one of the movies Tim and Abby had left for the kids. Gibbs sat down in the middle of the couch and Josie hurried to his lap before her brother could get there.

"Hey!" Bailey said.

"I want a turn to sit on Papa Gibbs, Bailey," Josie said.

"Come sit next to me, Buddy," Gibbs said patting the cushion next to him.

The little boy let out a dramatic sigh before climbing up next to Gibbs. Jenny sat on the other side of Gibbs and started the movie. Bailey stretched himself out on his end of the couch with his feet in Gibbs' lap. When he started poking his sister with his toes Gibbs looked over at him.

"I don't mind if you put your feet on me but keep them off your sister," he said.

Bailey studied Gibbs' expression, trying to determine how serious he was then rolled himself onto his side and focused on the movie. Gibbs ran his hand over the little boy's back so he knew he loved him then wrapped both arms around Josie and kissed the top of her head.

Gibbs quickly grew bored watching the movie. As he continued wrestling with the future in his mind he found himself growing restless. He looked from Bailey to Josie then over at Jenny. It was only a matter of days ago that he'd been alone and unconcerned with the future.

"You ok?" Jenny asked rubbing his arm.

"I think I'm going to go downstairs and work on my boat for a little while," Gibbs said hoping that would help clear his mind.

"Ok," Jenny said slightly worried.

Gibbs kissed the top of Josie's head then handed her to Jenny. Jenny watched as he left, half tempted to follow him but she knew he needed some time alone to work through his thoughts. She hoped after working on his boat he'd be willing to talk to her. She glanced over at Bailey who was so focused on the movie he hadn't even noticed Gibbs' departure then hugged Josie to her and turned her attention back to the TV.

Gibbs was still in the basement when the movie ended. Bailey had fallen asleep shortly after Gibbs left and Josie was still cuddled in Jenny's lap. Jenny carried Bailey upstairs with Josie following close behind her. She changed the little boy out of his jeans and into his pajama pants and decided to leave him in the t-shirt he'd been wearing all day.

"Is it bedtime now?" Josie asked as she followed Jenny across the hall to her own room.

"Uh-huh," Jenny said nodding her head. "Are you sleepy?"

"I think I will be sleepy after you read me a story," Josie said as Jenny helped her change into her pajamas.

Jenny laughed as she pulled Josie's pajama shirt over her head and helped the little girl get her arms in the sleeves. "What story would you like to read tonight?"

"The one with the puppy on the cover," Josie answered.

"Ok," Jenny said. She helped Josie get her pajama pants on then retrieved the book while Josie climbed into bed. Jenny pulled the blankets around Josie then sat down next to her. Josie scooted over to rest her head on Jenny's lap. Jenny ran her fingers through the little girl's hair while she read. By the time she got to the end of the book Josie had fallen asleep. Jenny readjusted her in the bed, kissed her cheek then left her to sleep. With Gibbs still in the basement, she decided to relax in a hot bath.

Gibbs was busy working on his boat when he noticed he no longer heard the TV upstairs or anyone moving around. He glanced at his watch and was surprised by how late it was getting. He downed the last little bit of bourbon in his cup, put his tools away then headed upstairs. When he saw the living room was dark he continued to the second floor and quickly realized Jenny had already put the twins to bed.

After mentally kicking himself for missing bedtime, Gibbs went into Josie's room and sat down next to her on the bed. A smile found its way onto his face as he watched her sleeping so peacefully. He ran his thumb over her cheek before leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Josie," he whispered.

Gibbs pulled Josie's bedroom door most of the way closed then went across the hall to Bailey's room. He brushed the little boy's hair away from his eyes and ran his hand down the side of his face. Bailey shifted slightly in the bed let out a low moan. Gibbs smiled as he pulled the blankets over him and kissed his head. "Good night, Bailey."

Gibbs left Bailey to sleep and headed into his own room. He saw the light on under the bathroom door so he knocked and peeked in. "Mind if I join you?" he asked when he saw Jenny in the tub.

"No, come on in," Jenny invited.

"I didn't mean to miss bedtime," Gibbs said as he pulled his shirt over his head. "I guess I lost track of time."

"I would've called you if there was a problem," Jenny said watching Gibbs' pants fall to the floor. She scooted forward in the tub so there was room for him to get in behind her. "Bailey fell asleep during the movie so all I had to do was carry him up to bed."

"He seems to be a good sleeper," Gibbs said stepping out of his underwear, "or maybe it's just because he's been sick." He climbed into the bathtub behind Jenny and lowered himself into the water.

"Well hello," Jenny said approvingly when she felt his erection pressing against her.

"It's just the warm water," Gibbs said. "He'll go away in a minute."

"That's not what I meant, Jethro," Jenny said. "What's going on with you today?"

Gibbs traced his fingers down the sides of Jenny's neck and over her shoulders. He started rubbing her back, hoping to distract her and keep her from prying. His plan was foiled when Jenny leaned back against his chest, pulled his arms around her and held his hands still.

"As good as that feels I'm not going to let you distract me this time," she said. "It's just me, Jethro, talk to me. Tell me what's going on."

Gibbs' eyes darted around the bathroom as he thought through his options. He leaned against the back of the bathtub, still holding Jenny against his chest. He decided since he wasn't having much luck sorting through his thoughts on his own, he would try to open up to Jenny. "I've got a lot on my mind," he started.

"Like?" Jenny prodded.

Gibbs closed his eyes and flashed back to their time in Europe when he trusted Jenny enough to tell her just about anything. He pulled her tighter against him and rested his head against hers. "The twins," he said, "Jen, I don't want to mess up with them."

"What makes you think you will?" Jenny asked.

Gibbs closed his eyes again, drawing on all his inner strength to continue. "I messed up with Kelly and now she's gone."

"Jethro," Jenny said sternly, stopping him before he could go on, "what happened to Shannon and Kelly was not your fault. It was a senseless act of violence that couldn't have been prevented no matter who was watching over them. You didn't mess up and you're not messing up with the twins. They love you and you're great with them."

"I don't think I could do this without you," Gibbs said.

Jenny smiled and turned her head to kiss his cheek. "I'm sure you would be just fine without me but I'm glad you're letting me help. I've been thinking about having kids of my own someday and this is good practice." She ran her hands over Gibbs' legs and could feel the tension still present. "That's not all, is it?" she asked. "What else is on your mind?"

"We've watched kids before," Gibbs said. "I've let kids stay here before but there's always been someone to send them home to. There's always a happy family reunion. These kids are all alone in the world."

"Uh-huh," Jenny said waiting for him to continue.

"Abby was alone once. Gloria took her home, loved her, raised her as her own and now look at her. Bailey and Josie just need somebody to do the same for them."

"Finding out Abby was adopted really had a big impact on you," Jenny said, "didn't it?"

"It's just hard to see her feeling so lost," Gibbs answered. "She's always been so grounded, always known exactly who she is and what she believes. Finding out she was adopted really shook her. I know she's still the same person, she's just struggling with it."

"That's a lot to process, Jethro," Jenny said. "She needs time and she needs to know her surrogate daddy loves her and is always going to be there for her."

"And the twins?" Gibbs asked. "We both know what happens to kids when they're put in the system. They'll probably be split up because no one will have room for both of them. The state doesn't have enough time or money to give them the proper care. I don't want them to end up lost and alone."

Jenny sat quietly, surrounded by Gibbs' arms and legs. Her suspicions were correct; the twins had stolen a piece of his heart. He hadn't said so yet but Jenny knew what he was trying to say. She knew what had been weighing so heavy on his mind all day.

"Jethro, I think you're doing a wonderful job with them," she said, "but I'm not going to try to talk you into or out of this. It has to be a decision you make because it will affect the rest of your life." She ran her hands over his arms which were still wrapped tightly around her midsection. "Whatever you decide, I'll support you. I'll be here for you no matter what."

"Thanks, Jen," Gibbs said finally able to relax a little bit. Even though he still had a big decision to make, the assurance of Jenny's support offered some relief. He brushed her hair out of the way and placed a soft kiss on the nape of her neck.

"So, does your little guy still want to play or is he too tired?" Jenny asked with a smile.

"Little? Guy?" Gibbs asked.

"Ok," Jenny said, "so there's nothing little about him."

Gibbs smiled and left a trail of kisses down Jenny's neck and across her shoulder. "I'm sure if you give him some attention he'll come out and play."


	11. Chapter 11

The shrill cry of the alarm clock pierced through the quietness early Thursday morning. Gibbs rolled over and silenced the noise then dropped his head back onto his pillow. He felt Jenny starting to move around next to him as she nestled herself further under the covers. He arched his back and stretched out his muscles then looked over the side of the bed to see if Bailey had come in during the night and fallen asleep on the floor. When he didn't see the little boy he rolled onto his back and pulled Jenny close him.

"Looks like the kids slept through the night," he said after yawning.

Jenny cuddled into Gibbs' side, sharing his warmth. "Maybe we should let them sleep while we get ready," she said as she ran her hand over his bare chest.

"Good idea," Gibbs said.

Neither made a move to get out from under the warm blankets and greet the cool morning air. Gibbs ran his hand over Jenny's back while she rested peacefully on his chest. When he heard her breathing start to even out again he knew she was on the verge of falling back to sleep.

"I'll go start the coffee while you get in the shower," he said, unintentionally startling her. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head then they both got out of bed. Jenny stumbled into the en-suite bathroom while Gibbs pulled a shirt over his head and left the room.

On his way down the hall he paused at both bedrooms and peeked in on the twins. When he saw they were both still asleep he continued downstairs, grabbed the newspaper off the front porch and went into the kitchen. He started the coffee then sat down at the table and glanced at the headlines. When he heard Jenny turn the water off he went back upstairs to take his shower.

After their showers, as if it were a perfectly rehearsed routine, Gibbs and Jenny went back and forth between the bathroom and the bedroom getting ready for work and never once getting in each other's way.

"Ready?" Gibbs asked when they were both done.

Jenny took one last look at herself in the mirror then nodded. "Ready."

"Alright," Gibbs said, "let's get the kids. Who do you want?"

Jenny thought for a minute before answering. "I think I'll try Bailey. I'm sure it's your face he'll want to see but I'd like to give a shot anyways."

"He loves his Momma Gibbs too," Gibbs said smiling. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss then Jenny headed for Bailey's room and Gibbs went into Josie's room.

Josie's entire body was under her blankets when Gibbs entered the room. He pulled the covers back and found the little girl curled up in a tight ball. He sat down next to her and gently rubbed her back. "Josie, it's time to wake up."

The little girl giggled quietly but didn't get up. "You're not doing it right, Papa Gibbs," she whispered.

"Not doing what right, Sweetheart?" Gibbs asked slightly confused.

"You're supposed to kiss my cheek the same way I wake you up yesterday," Josie told him, her bright blue eyes meeting his.

"Ok," Gibbs said smiling, "go back to sleep so I can do it the right way."

The little girl closed her eyes tight and Gibbs pulled the blankets over her again. He waited a few seconds then started over, pulling the covers off of her and this time leaning in and kissing her cheek. "Good morning, Sweet Girl," he said.

"Good morning, Papa Gibbs," Josie said with a bright smile. She stood up in her bed and wrapped her arms around Gibbs' neck.

Gibbs wrapped his arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall. "Do you have a good morning kiss for me?" he asked. Josie's face lit up as she leaned in and kissed Gibbs on the cheek.

"Thank you," Gibbs said standing and lifting Josie up with him. "Now, let's get you dressed."

"Can I pick?" Josie asked.

"How about you pick the shirt and I'll pick the pants," Gibbs suggested hoping to avoid a mismatched outfit.

"Ok," Josie happily agreed as Gibbs put her down in front of her dresser.

"Make sure it's long sleeves," Gibbs instructed, "it's cold outside."

"But Bailey never wears long sleeves," Josie said as she carefully studied the shirts in her dresser drawer.

"That's because he has a cast on his arm, Honey," Gibbs explained. "Long sleeve shirts don't fit him very well right now." Gibbs pulled a pair of blue jeans out of the bottom drawer of the dresser assuming they would go with whatever top the little girl chose then waited patiently for Josie to pick a shirt. She finally pulled out a light blue shirt with a large snowflake on it that said 'Life is Good' and handed it to Gibbs.

Josie was quiet while Gibbs helped her change out of her pajamas and into her outfit. Gibbs opened the top drawer of her dresser to grab a pair of socks and found an array of different colors and designs to choose from. _Abby,_ he thought with a smile. He lifted Josie up and let her choose a pair them helped her put them on. When Josie was ready they headed into the hall to find Jenny and Bailey just coming out of his room.

"How'd it go?" Gibbs asked.

"He was too tired to put up much of a fight," Jenny said.

Gibbs looked down at the half asleep little boy wearing a navy blue t-shirt with a picture of Garfield and Odie tangled up in Christmas lights and smiled. "Morning, Bailey," he said. "Are you awake?"

Bailey reached up and wrapped his little hand around Gibbs' index finger. Josie grabbed Gibbs' other hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

"At least we have one morning person," Jenny said somewhat amused with the perky three year old.

Gibbs smiled as they all headed downstairs. "How does oatmeal sound for breakfast?" he asked as everyone sat down at the table.

"Sounds good," Jenny said.

"What we doing today?" Josie asked.

"We have to go to work again, Honey," Jenny answered.

"The same work we go to yesterday?" Josie asked as she climbed from her chair over to Jenny's lap.

"Uh-huh," Jenny said, "same one."

"I don't want to go back there," Bailey said. "It's boring."

"Sorry, Kiddo," Gibbs said as he put a bowl of oatmeal in front of him. "You can't stay here by yourself. You have to come with us."

"You could stay here with me," Bailey suggested hopefully.

"I have to go to work too," Gibbs said as he finished passing out the oatmeal.

"Maybe this weekend we can go to the store and get some toys for you guys to bring along when we go places," Jenny said, "that way you won't get bored."

After one bite of her oatmeal, Josie wiggled out of Jenny's lap and started wandering around the dining room. She was definitely the more active of the twins. On her second trip around the table Gibbs reached out and grabbed her and pulled her into his lap.

"You need to eat, Little One," he said offering her a bite of her oatmeal.

Josie turned her head away. "I don't like it," she said. She found the button on Gibbs' polo shirt and went to work trying to weave it into the small hole.

"I think I might know how to make it taste better," Gibbs said. He carried Josie into the kitchen and pulled out a bag of chocolate chips. Josie gave up on the button and watched as Gibbs sprinkled a few into her oatmeal and stirred them in. "Try it now," he said holding her spoon out to her.

"Mmm," Josie hummed approvingly.

Gibbs sat her down in the chair between him and Jenny and scooted her bowl in front of her. "What about you, Little Man?" he asked moving over behind Bailey. "Do you want some chocolate chips?"

Bailey shook his head back and forth. "I don't like chocolate," he said.

"You had some chocolate chips in your pancakes yesterday," Jenny said. "You ate them."

"I was hungry," Bailey said shyly.

"You can tell us if you don't like something, Bailey," Gibbs said firm but lovingly. "There's plenty of food here. We'll make you something you like." Bailey nodded his head and Gibbs ruffled his hair then returned to his seat to finish eating.

When breakfast was over and the kitchen was cleaned up Gibbs and Jenny put the twins in the car and headed for the Navy Yard. Most of the streets had been cleared from the snowstorm and traffic was back to its normal flow. Gibbs made a quick pit stop at his favorite coffee shop then continued to NCIS headquarters. They'd barely made it into the building when Gibbs got a phone call from Abby asking him to come down. Jenny headed up to her office to start her day and Gibbs took the twins down to Abby's lab with him.

"We got a hit on our BOLO, Gibbs," Abby said. "A lady who works in the tollbooths at the Kentucky Turnpike thought she remembered seeing them. She went back through their surveillance footage and sent us this." Abby pulled up a picture of Kinsley and Ryker passing through the tollbooth on Interstate 65. "The time stamp is 0642 yesterday," Abby said.

"Thanks Abs," Gibbs said as he flipped his cell phone open. He hit the button for Fornell's speed dial and waited for him to pick up. "Tobias, our boys were spotted on the Kentucky Turnpike at 0642 yesterday."

"They robbed a jewelry store in Memphis, Tennessee late yesterday afternoon, Jethro," Fornell said. "I'm on my way there right now. I already had the surveillance footage sent to Abby."

"How bad?" Gibbs asked.

"The three employees are dead. There was a dad and his nine year old son in shopping for a Christmas present for Mom. The boy's dead, the dad's in critical condition. I'm on my way to interview him."

"Ok," Gibbs said, "keep me informed."

"Will do," Fornell said before he snapped his phone closed.

After Gibbs hung up the phone with Fornell he filled Abby in on the latest developments in their case then Josie decided she wanted to hang out with Abby in the lab and Bailey returned to the bullpen with Gibbs.

* * *

Abby spent the morning in the lab with Josie. When the surveillance tape came in she got Josie busy coloring pictures in her office so she could work on enhancing the footage. Gibbs sent Tony and Ziva out to interview Kinsley and Ryker's former victims and kept Tim at the office to stay on their electronic trail.

Bailey spent a good part of the morning making paper airplanes and flying them around the squad room. When he got bored with that he climbed into Gibbs' lap. He spotted Gibbs' glasses lying in his desk and decided to put them on.

Gibbs watched with a smile on his face as the little boy looked around with the glasses on. "Can you see?"

"Uh-huh," Bailey said as he nodded his head even though it was evident he couldn't.

Bailey carefully got down from Gibbs' lap with Gibbs holding him steady. Gibbs let him stumble around for a minute before removing his glasses from the little boy's face. "Let's find something for you to do before you end up breaking your other arm."

"He can watch a movie on my laptop if he wants, Boss," Tim offered.

"I want to! I want to!" Bailey sang. Tim set up his laptop on one end of Gibbs' desk and started _The Incredibles_ for Bailey to watch while they continued working.

With Bailey occupied once again, Gibbs and Tim continued working. Shortly before lunch Gibbs got a call from Abby asking him to come down. He left Bailey in the bullpen watching the movie with Tim and he headed for the lab. When he entered he found Abby kneeling on the floor wiping up a puddle. As soon as Josie saw him she started crying and lifted her arms up to him.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" he asked as he lifted her up. He looked down at Abby who had been avoiding eye contact even though Gibbs was sure she knew he was there. "Abs?"

Abby stood and met his eyes. The fearful expression on her face and the fact that Josie was crying told him something was wrong.

"I really messed up, Gibbs," Abby said as she headed for the sink to wash her hands. "Josie was in my office coloring while I worked on the footage from the jewelry store robbery."

"Uh-huh," Gibbs said as he grabbed a paper towel and handed it to her to dry her hands.

"Well," Abby hesitated, "I didn't realize Josie was standing behind me when I played through the tape. I'm sorry, Gibbs. I'm so, so sorry."

"Relax, Abs," Gibbs said trying to calm her down. "What'd she see?" He hugged Josie close to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Pretty much everything," Abby answered "and they had one of those high def security systems so the footage was pretty graphic. I know it scared her because she peed all over the floor and now she won't talk."

"Ok," Gibbs said. He wrapped one arm around Abby and pulled her close to him. "I don't have any extra clothes to change her into so I need to run home. Are you going to be ok?"

Abby nodded her head but wouldn't meet Gibbs' eyes. "I'm sorry, Gibbs. This is all my fault."

"Hey," Gibbs said, "look at me. It's not your fault, you didn't do anything wrong. Everything's going to be alright. Ok?"

Abby nodded and Gibbs leaned in and kissed her forehead. Once he was sure Abby was ok he took Josie and headed for the elevator. "It's ok, Josie," he said softly. "I'll keep you safe." The little girl clung to him while the elevator took them to the top floor.

Gibbs stepped off the elevator and headed towards Jenny's office. "She in?" he asked Cynthia. Director Shepard's assistant nodded and Gibbs walked into the office.

"Jethro, I can't watch her right now," Jenny said glancing up at him briefly. "I have an important lunch meeting."

"Jen," Gibbs said.

Jenny knew that tone and immediately stopped what she was doing and looked up at Gibbs. "What is it?" she asked giving him her full attention.

"She saw the footage from the jewelry store."

"Oh no," Jenny said as she stood and moved over to Gibbs. She rubbed Josie's back while Gibbs continued.

"She'll be ok," Gibbs said, "but she wet her pants. I need to run her home and change her."

"I can drop you off on my way to lunch," Jenny offered, "pick you up on my way back?"

"That'll work," Gibbs said. "We need to get Bailey from McGee. I don't want to leave him here."

Gibbs and Jenny got the kids ready then they hurried home. Jenny helped Gibbs get the kids in the house then rushed off to her meeting so she wouldn't be late. Gibbs took Josie upstairs and changed her into clean pants then gathered the kids in the kitchen for lunch. He put the leftover chicken noodle soup in a pan on the stove to reheat then started making everyone a grilled cheese sandwich.

Josie stood at Gibbs' side holding onto his pant leg tightly while he stood at the stove and cooked. Bailey wandered around the kitchen humming and talking to himself while he waited for lunch. When the first grilled cheese was done Gibbs scooped some soup into a bowl and got Bailey situated at the table.

"Make sure you blow on this before you eat it," Gibbs said as he placed the soup in front of Bailey. "It's hot, I don't want you to burn yourself." He put the sandwich down then ruffled Bailey's hair.

"I think I will just eat my grilled cheese first," Bailey said.

"Good idea," Gibbs said as he headed back to the stove. He made another sandwich and sat Josie down next to her brother to eat then made a sandwich for himself.

Bailey eagerly ate his lunch and it was obvious he was happy to be home. Gibbs watched as the little boy wiggled around in his chair between bites, laughing and smiling the whole time. "You're starting to feel better, aren't you?" Gibbs asked.

Bailey nodded happily at Gibbs then looked at his sister. "Josie is sick now," he said sympathetically. "Are you going to take her to the doctor?"

Gibbs looked over at Josie who was staring blankly at her food. She hadn't said anything since they'd arrived home. "I don't think Josie needs to go to the doctor," Gibbs said, not quite sure how to explain the situation to Bailey. He pulled the little girl onto his lap and held her close to him. "I think a nap might help her feel better."

"And a hug?" Bailey asked. "Josie likes hugs." Gibbs smiled at the little boy and nodded his head. Bailey got out of his chair, walked over and wrapped his arms around both Gibbs and Josie.

"Thank you, Bailey," Gibbs said. "Can you do me a favor? Can you go pick out a book to read before naptime?" Bailey nodded his head eagerly. "The books are in Josie's room," Gibbs told him, "pick any one you want."

While Bailey took off upstairs to pick a book, Gibbs scooted Josie's lunch closer to him. "You haven't eaten anything," he said as he scooped up some soup on her spoon and held it out to her. "Can you try to eat a little bit for me, Sweet Pea?"

After staring at the spoon, Josie finally opened her mouth but didn't make any effort or movement towards the spoon. Gibbs fed her that bite and a few more until she decided she was done. Bailey returned with a book while Gibbs was cleaning up lunch.

"I picked Beauty and the Beast 'cause it's Josie's favorite," he announced waving the book at Gibbs.

"That was very nice of you," Gibbs said as he took the book from Bailey.

"I am a nice boy?" Bailey asked.

"You are a very nice boy," Gibbs assured him.

Gibbs took the kids into the living room and sat down in his recliner. He sat Bailey on one side of him and Josie on the other. Bailey settled himself in the crook of Gibbs' arm and rested his arm on top of the arm Gibbs had wrapped around him. Josie laid against Gibbs, her body rigid, and listened quietly while Gibbs read.

By the time the story was over Bailey's eyes had fallen closed and his breathing had deepened but Josie remained alert and tense. Gibbs rolled her over onto his chest, being careful not to disturb Bailey and eased the recliner back as far as it would go. As he ran his hand soothingly over her back he could feel the little girl gradually start to relax into him. Josie rested peacefully, listening to the sound of Gibbs' heartbeat and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Jenny returned home from lunch not long after the kids had fallen asleep. She smiled at the sight of them cuddled up with Gibbs in the recliner. She grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and covered the group up. Gibbs opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"You look comfy," she said quietly as she sat down on the arm of the chair. "Did I wake you?"

"No," Gibbs whispered, knowing his voice would echo through his chest and into Josie's ear. "I was just relaxing while they slept. How was your lunch?"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Over priced food, mind numbing conversation, I would've rather been here with you guys."

"That's the price of sitting in the big chair," Gibbs said with a smile.

Jenny reached out and ran her hand over Josie's hair then rested it against Gibbs' cheek.

"I think I'm going to keep them home this afternoon," he said leaning into her hand. "I want to keep a close eye on Josie and it'll be easier to do that here."

"Ok," Jenny said. "Unfortunately I have to go back."

"Will you check in on my team?" Gibbs asked. "They all know what they're supposed to be doing. They can call if there are any developments in the case."

"I can do that," Jenny said. "I'll be home after work." She leaned down and pressed her lips to Gibbs' for a quick goodbye kiss then headed back to NCIS.


	12. Chapter 12

Bailey started to wake up shortly after 2:00 on Thursday afternoon. Gibbs opened his eyes when he felt the little boy moving around and rested a hand on Bailey's stomach. Bailey latched onto Gibbs' finger while he looked around the room then over at Josie and up at Gibbs.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Gibbs asked quietly.

Bailey nodded his head and smiled up at Gibbs. "Are we at home?"

"Uh-huh," Gibbs said before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the little boy's forehead. Bailey cuddled himself closer to Gibbs and rested his head on the older man's chest. "Are you cold?" Gibbs asked as he pulled the blanket around Bailey.

"No," Bailey said, "I just want to sit close to you." Gibbs smiled and held Bailey tighter to him. "Yah," Bailey said, "like that."

With Bailey cuddled contently into his side, Gibbs decided it was time to start waking Josie up. He ran his hand soothingly through her hair then started rubbing her back.

"Hi, Baby Girl," he said when Josie opened her eyes.

"Did your nap make you all better, Josie?" Bailey asked hopefully.

Josie pushed herself into an upright position and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Gibbs eased the recliner upright and lowered the footrest.

"I have to pee," Josie said.

"Alright," Gibbs said.

"Me too!" Bailey announced.

"Ok," Gibbs said helping the kids climb out of his lap, "let's go upstairs and go potty. Then we'll go ahead and take a bath. I know you guys missed bath time last night."

After contemplating briefly Gibbs decided to put both kids in the tub together. While they took turns going to the bathroom he filled the bathtub with warm water and got everything ready. He settled the twins in the tub then floated the boats in the water for them to play with. Josie sat quietly watching while Bailey quickly chose a boat and started sailing it around the water.

"Do you want to play with a boat, Josie?" Bailey offered. "Papa Gibbs buyed lots of boats. You can play too." The little boy watched as his sister sat quietly in the bathtub. "Here," he said, offering her a boat when she didn't answer. "This boat goes super fast!"

Josie pulled her hands away from the boat Bailey offered and shook her head.

"Are you ok, Sweet Pea?" Gibbs asked as poured a small amount of shampoo into his hand.

Bailey watched as Gibbs worked the shampoo into his sister's hair. "Josie, Papa Gibbs wants you to talk to him."

Gibbs realized all the attention was starting to put Josie on edge when the little girl started rocking herself back and forth nervously. "It's ok, Josie," he said. He rinsed the shampoo out of her hair then started lathering up Bailey's hair.

"I love you, Papa Gibbs," Bailey said.

A surprised smile crossed Gibbs' lips as he rinsed the shampoo off his hands. "I love you too, Bailey."

"What about Josie?" Bailey asked.

"I love Josie too," Gibbs said turning to face the little girl. Josie made eye contact with Gibbs briefly before nervously looking away. Gibbs patted the top of her head then rinsed the shampoo out of Bailey's hair.

Bailey helped Gibbs wash himself then busied himself with his boats while Gibbs turned his attention to Josie. Instead of helping Gibbs, Josie sat limp in the bathtub and let Gibbs do all the work washing her. Gibbs was growing more concerned as Josie seemed to be getting more and more despondent.

When both children were clean, Gibbs got them out of the tub, dried them off and wrapped them in their towels. "Bailey, I laid some clean clothes out on your bed. Do you think you can start getting dressed while I help Josie? As soon as I'm done I'll come in and help you."

"Ok," Bailey said.

"Underwear first," Gibbs instructed, "the opening goes in the front."

"I know, Papa Gibbs. I can do it," Bailey said confidently.

Gibbs smiled as he watched Bailey pretend to fly out of the bathroom and across the hall in his Superman towel. He rewrapped Josie up in her towel, then lifted her into his arms and carried her down the hall to her room.

"You're safe here, Josie," Gibbs told her while he helped her get her underwear on. "Nobody's going to hurt you."

"Daddy will," Josie said. "He will be mad when he finds out I told on him and then he will shoot me up like he did to those other people on the movie. He has a gun. I know because I saw it before."

Gibbs shook his head as he pulled the little girl's jeans onto her. "He doesn't know where you are, Baby, and I'm not going to let him find you."

"Do you promise?" Josie asked.

Gibbs looked into her eyes and nodded. "I promise, Josie. I won't let anything happen to you." He hugged the little girl and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Baby Girl," he whispered.

Relieved that he seemed to be making a little bit of progress with her, Gibbs finished dressing her, brushed her hair then took her into Bailey's room to see how he was doing. When he walked into the room he found Bailey standing next to an open box wearing his underwear and the top half of one of Gibbs' old uniforms.

"Did you used to be a Army man, Papa Gibbs?" the little boy asked as he put the uniform hat on.

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "I'm a Marine, Buddy," he said as he knelt in front of the little boy and straightened the hat on his head. "You were supposed to put _your_ clothes on."

"I can't," Bailey said sounding frustrated. "This stupid thing on my arm won't let me. Will you get it off now?"

"You'll get the cast off soon," Gibbs said. He straightened out the little boy's underwear then removed the uniform jacket he was wearing. "Let's get you into some clothes that fit you a little better."

"But I want to wear the Army man suit!" Bailey said.

"Hmm," Gibbs said, "how about we put some of your clothes on you and then you can wear the ACU jacket over your clothes."

"Hooray!" Bailey cheered while Gibbs pulled his t-shirt over his head. "I get to be a Army man today, I mean, a Marine. Sissy, do you want to be a Marine today?" Bailey asked as Gibbs helped him with his pants. "You can be a Marine lady. Papa Gibbs has lots of Marine things in that box."

Josie reached out and latched onto Gibbs' shirt as she shook her head. Gibbs helped Bailey get the top half of the Marine uniform back on then started rolling up the sleeves.

"What does this say, Papa Gibbs?" Bailey asked pointing to the right side of the uniform.

"That says my name, Gibbs."

"And this one?" Bailey asked pointing to the opposite side.

"That one says US Marines," Gibbs answered.

"Wow," Bailey said. He waited patiently while Gibbs buttoned the jacket up then put the hat back on his head.

Gibbs took the kids back down to the living, dumped the Legos out in the middle of the floor and sat down to play with them. Bailey decided he wanted to build a farm for the Lego animals and enlisted Gibbs' help. Josie settled herself in Gibbs' lap and watched.

Gibbs sat building with Bailey and holding Josie until it was time to start dinner. Bailey decided he wanted to help Gibbs cook so Gibbs took both kids into the kitchen with him, not wanting to leave Josie alone for too long. He helped them wash their hands then pulled two chairs in front of the counter and stood each child in one.

Gibbs washed a few potatoes and let Bailey help him pierce them with a fork. After they were in the oven he pulled out everything needed to make meatloaf. While he stirred the ingredients together he told Bailey how much of each thing to add. All efforts to get Josie involved in the process were unsuccessful. The little girl stood and watched keeping one hand on Gibbs the whole time.

When the meatloaf and potatoes were in the oven Gibbs washed himself and the kids up then dug around in the refrigerator and pulled out all the vegetables he had for a salad. He stood Josie in the chair in front of him and watched as Bailey climbed from the floor to the chair and finally sat cross legged on the countertop. Josie stood contently with Gibbs' arms on either side of her while he cut up the vegetables. Bailey took the cut veggies and distributed them evenly in each bowl with Gibbs helping him learn to count as he put the pieces in one by one.

When Gibbs heard the front door open, he looked at the digital clock on the stove. "Jen?"

"Dinner smells great," Jenny said coming into the kitchen.

Gibbs leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "How was your afternoon?"

"Uneventful for the most part," Jenny answered. She leaned in and kissed Josie then leaned towards Bailey who quickly backed away. "Oh, I forgot, you don't like kisses from girls." She ruffled his hair instead then pulled a glass out of the cupboard. "How was your afternoon?" She put a few cubes of ice in her glass then filled it with water.

"Quiet," Gibbs answered. "Took a nap, got our baths, played with Legos—"

"And dress up?" Jenny asked indicating the uniform jacket Bailey was still wearing. "Or did he enlist this afternoon while I was at work?"

"I guess my old uniforms are in one of the boxes in his room," Gibbs said. "I need to clean in there this weekend, move the boxes to the attic, try to make it look more like a little boy's bedroom than a storage area."

"That would be really nice, Jethro," Jenny said. She finished her water then put her glass down on the counter. "I'm going to go get changed before dinner."

"Hey," Gibbs said as she turned to go. "If Bailey doesn't want his kiss, I'll take it." Jenny smiled and pressed her lips to Gibbs' again before disappearing upstairs.

After dinner everyone sat down in the living room together. Jenny put in one of the movies Tim and Abby had left for the twins and they all cuddled together on the couch. Josie sat cuddled in Gibbs' protective arms while Bailey crawled from Gibbs' lap to Jenny's lap and all over the rest of the couch.

"Well somebody's feeling better," Jenny said.

"He's definitely had more energy today," Gibbs said.

Jenny rested her hand on Gibbs' arm and looked at him with bright eyes and a big smile. "I know that look," Gibbs said. "You want something."

"Ice cream," Jenny said. "I really want a bowl of ice cream."

"It's freezing cold outside and you want ice cream?" Gibbs asked. Jenny nodded as she smiled up at him.

"I like ice cream!" Bailey said popping up in front of Gibbs' face.

"Do you see what you started?" Gibbs laughed. "I don't have any in the freezer but I suppose I could take the wild man here with me and go get you some."

"Thank you, Jethro!" Jenny said.

"Plain chocolate?" Gibbs asked.

"You remember," Jenny said taking Josie from Gibbs.

"I remember the important stuff," Gibbs said with a wink. "Do you want to go with me to get the ice cream, Bailey?"

"Can I pick a ice cream too?" Bailey asked. He stood up on the couch and wrapped his arms around Gibbs.

"Uh-huh," Gibbs said lifting him up. He got himself and Bailey ready, kissed Jenny and Josie goodbye then took Bailey and disappeared to the store, leaving Jenny and Josie alone at the house.

Shortly after Gibbs left with Bailey, Jenny heard the door handle turning followed by a knock. Her body tensed and she wrapped her arms tighter around Josie.

"Jethro, it's me, Ducky," Ducky called from the front porch.

Jenny released a deep breath as she lifted Josie up and carried her to the front door to let the doctor in. "Hi Ducky," she greeted as she let him in. "Jethro and Bailey are at the store. They'll be back shortly."

"No hurry," Ducky said as he slipped his shoes off and hung his coat up. "I just came by to check on Josie." He smiled warmly at the little girl in Jenny's arms.

Jenny locked the front door once again and they headed into the living room. "She's been a little clingy and she's not eating very well but Jethro did manage to get her to nap earlier." It was clear Josie wasn't interested in the movie so Jenny paused it while she talked to Ducky.

"Nothing a little time and some TLC won't cure," Ducky said encouragingly, "and I know she's getting plenty of that around here." He ran his hand over Josie's back while the little girl sat cradled in Jenny's lap. "How is Bailey doing? Is he feeling better?"

Jenny laughed and nodded her head. "Definitely," she answered. "He's been a wild man tonight. It's wonderful to see though. He's still very attached to Jethro but I think he's starting to open up and trust others a little more."

"Children have the amazing ability to bounce back quickly," Ducky said. "It appears they really trust you and Jethro. They're making good progress, well, despite the minor setback today but that will all be worked out too."

"Momma Gibbs, Momma Gibbs," Bailey called hurrying into the living room. "We buy your ice cream for you!" He held out the grocery bag and Jenny took it.

"Can you say hi to Dr. Mallard?" Jenny asked.

"Hi," Bailey said with a shy smile. "Want some ice cream? We buy chocolate for Momma Gibbs and I pick out cookie dough 'cause I don't like chocolate."

"Well, I suppose a little bit of ice cream wouldn't hurt," Ducky said. "Thank you for sharing."

"Hey Duck," Gibbs said. He took the grocery bag from Jen and let Bailey drag him into the kitchen. Gibbs scooped the bowls of ice cream and Bailey delivered them one at a time to everyone in the living room except Josie, who decided she didn't want any. When everyone else had their ice cream Gibbs sat Bailey down at the coffee table right in front of him and he sat next to Jenny and Josie on the couch.

"Just in the neighborhood?" Gibbs asked Ducky.

"Something like that," Ducky said. "I wanted to check up on everyone."

"Just in time for ice cream," Gibbs said taking a bite of his ice cream. He scooped a small amount on his spoon and offered it to Josie who was still cuddled into Jenny's lap. "Do you want to share my ice cream?"

Josie looked from Gibbs to the spoon then opened her mouth and took the bite. She crawled from Jenny's lap to Gibbs' lap and helped him eat his ice cream. Everyone made small talk while they finished their ice cream then Jenny stayed in the living room with the twins and Ducky helped Gibbs take everyone's dishes to the kitchen.

"Tea?" Gibbs offered.

"No thanks," Ducky said, "I don't plan on staying that long. I just wanted to see how Josie was doing."

"She's not really talking much but I can tell she's scared," Gibbs said. "She's retreating behind some sort of invisible protective barrier."

"That's normal," Ducky assured him. "Her sense of safety has been threatened. It's possible watching the tape triggered a memory of something her father did to her in the past."

"She was so happy, so full of life," Gibbs said, "and now it's gone. Just like that."

"She'll get it back, Jethro. Encourage her to talk about it, what she saw, what she felt. Continue to show her you love her and that she's safe here. Try to be patient. I know that's not always easy for you."

Gibbs sighed and ran his hand over his face. "Thanks, Ducky."

After Ducky said his goodbyes and left, Gibbs returned to the living room where everyone was watching the movie and sat down next to Jenny and Josie. Bailey crawled into his lap and seemed to be settling down finally. Gibbs wrapped one arm around the little boy and with the other held Josie's hand.

After the movie ended Gibbs and Jenny took the kids upstairs, changed them into their pajamas and worked on putting them to bed. Gibbs laid down with Bailey and rubbed his stomach until he fell asleep then peeked into Josie's room to check on her and Jenny.

"She's too tense, Jethro," Jenny said. "How did you get her to sleep earlier?"

"Let me try," Gibbs said. He took Josie from Jenny and sat down in the rocking chair with her. He settled her head over his heart and rocked her slowly while he hummed to her. Jenny stood in the doorway watching with a smile on her face. Gibbs patiently rocked Josie and hummed softly to her until she finally gave in and went to sleep. He laid her down in her bed, covered her up and kissed her forehead then he and Jenny went back downstairs.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Jenny asked.

"I hope so," Gibbs said. "I'm worried about her." He sat down on the couch and Jenny sat next to him. "I think starting next week we should leave them home. I'll set up a rotation with my team, this can be the safe house. The office is no place for them. I don't want any more accidents and I think they'll be happier here."

"Why the hesitation?" Jenny asked sensing he was holding something back.

Gibbs took her hand in his and ran his thumb over her knuckles. "I just don't want to let them out of my sight," he said. He grew quiet and stared straight ahead. Jenny sat next to him, patiently waiting for him to continue. "I let Shannon and Kelly down. I wasn't here to protect them. I don't want to let the twins down."

Jenny put her arm around Gibbs trying to figure out how to respond. Before she could say anything they heard Josie crying in her room.

"I got her," Gibbs said as he stood from the couch. He hurried up to Josie's room and scooped her into his arms. "It's ok, Sweetheart, I've got you." He sat down in the rocking chair with her and cuddled her to his chest. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Daddy was here," Josie said as she slowed her crying. "He wanted me to go with him but I don't want to go. I don't want to go, Papa Gibbs."

"Shh," Gibbs whispered. "You don't have to go anywhere. You're safe here. I'll keep you safe."

Gibbs grabbed a book and read to Josie, hoping a story would distract her from her nightmare and help her go back to sleep. The sound of his voice and the rocking back and forth put the little girl back to sleep fairly quickly. Gibbs tucked her into bed and once again left her to sleep.

When he stepped out into the hall Jenny was coming upstairs. "I think I'm ready for bed too," she said. "I wasn't sure if you were going back down or not so I locked up and turned all the lights out."

"Thank you," Gibbs said. He wrapped his arms around Jenny and pulled her into a hug. "And thank you for staying with me, helping with the twins."

Jenny smiled as she leaned in to kiss him. "You're welcome, Jethro."

They headed into their bedroom and got ready for bed. Gibbs stretched out in bed and Jenny laid down next to him with her head on his chest. "I've missed this," she said.

"Hmm?"

"You," she said, "the closeness. Having someone there when I go to bed at night and wake up each morning."

Gibbs flashed back to the time he'd spent with her in Europe. He'd never imagined it would end the way it did and he had been hurt by it but he'd moved on. Things were different now. He was different, Jenny was different and their situation was different. "I missed you too, Jenny."

Just as Gibbs was reaching over to turn off the lamp they heard Josie crying again. "I'll get her this time," Jenny said.

"Why don't you just bring her in here with us," Gibbs suggested.

Jenny disappeared and returned a few moments later with Josie. She laid her down in the middle of the bed then climbed in next to her. Gibbs pulled the blankets over everyone then turned the lamp off. Josie cuddled into Jenny and held onto Gibbs' hand until she fell asleep again. Gibbs leaned over and kissed Josie's forehead then pressed his lips to Jenny's. "Good night," he whispered.

"Night," Jenny said.


	13. Chapter 13

Nobody felt like getting out of bed on Friday morning. Gibbs turned off the alarm clock and they all just laid there.

"I wish we could stay home with the kids today," Gibbs said.

"Tomorrow," Jenny said smiling at him. She looked at Josie who was lying between them, sucking her thumb. "Good morning, Sweetie," she said as she brushed the little girl's hair away from her face. She leaned over and kissed Josie's forehead then Gibbs' cheek before rising from the bed. "I'm going to get in the shower."

Gibbs wrapped his arm around Josie and cuddled her to him. He laid quietly for a short while, running his hand over Josie's arm. "Are you ready to get up, Sweet Pea?" The little girl didn't say anything but Gibbs felt her shrug her shoulders. He stood, picked her up, then went through his morning routine of checking on Bailey, getting the newspaper and starting the coffee while Jenny finished up in the shower. On the way back to his bedroom he stopped in Josie's room and grabbed a book.

When he got back to his bedroom he found Jenny out of the shower and already dressed. He sat Josie in his bed with the book then headed into the bathroom for his shower. After Jenny was finished getting ready she took Josie into her room and got her dressed then headed into Bailey's room.

Jenny sat down on the edge of the bed and Bailey started to stir. He looked up at Jenny then at Josie who was standing next to his bed. "Where's my Papa Gibbs?" he asked sleepily.

"He just got out of the shower, Honey," Jenny said. "He's getting dressed. Why don't we get you dressed too?"

Bailey yawned and lifted his arms to Jenny. Jenny picked him up and gave him a hug. "Good morning, Sweet Boy."

"Good morning, Momma Gibbs," Bailey said cuddling into Jenny's shoulder. "Momma Gibbs, I think it would be ok if you gave me a good morning kiss." Jenny laughed quietly as she turned her head and pressed her lips to Bailey's temple.

Just as Jenny was finishing up getting Bailey dressed Gibbs came in the room. "For breakfast I was thinking about getting some donuts at the coffee shop," Gibbs said. "We're running a little late and that's quick." Bailey walked over to Gibbs and purposely bumped into his legs.

"That's fine with me," Jenny said.

Gibbs lifted Bailey up and gave him a kiss as the little boy wrapped his arm around Gibbs' neck. "Do you guys want a donut for breakfast?"

"I do," Bailey said. He looked down at his sister. "I think Josie does too. Josie do you want to have a donut? Papa Gibbs is asking you." When Josie didn't say anything Bailey looked back to Gibbs. "Josie still doesn't feel better?" he asked worried.

"She'll be ok, Buddy," Gibbs said. "We just have to give her a little bit of time."

Gibbs and Jenny got the kids ready to go then headed for the coffee shop. Gibbs ran in and got a variety of donuts for the twins and his team to share. He bought chocolate milk for Josie, strawberry milk for Bailey and two coffees then went back out to the car and headed to NCIS. The group stopped in the squad room and the twins each picked out a donut then Jenny took them up to her office to eat breakfast while Gibbs and his team headed down to Abby's lab.

"Talk to me, Abs," Gibbs said.

"How's Josie?" Abby asked.

"She's ok," Gibbs answered.

"Is she talking yet?" Abby asked.

"A little bit," Gibbs said gently, knowing Abby felt responsible. "Where are we on the case?"

Abby sighed and turned her attention back to her computers. "Kinsley and Ryker have been quiet since the jewelry store robbery. They got almost $4,000 so, if they're frugal that'll last them a little while."

"Yah," Gibbs said. "What else?"

"The bad news is Memphis PD found their car abandoned. They're in the wind and we have no idea where they're going or what they're driving."

Gibbs rubbed his brow while he processed what Abby had told him. His disappointment was evident to his team. He pulled out his cell phone and called Fornell. "Any luck?" he asked after Fornell answered.

"I'm thinking our boys might have stolen another car," Fornell said. "I got a list of all the stolen cars in the area from Memphis PD. Right now I'm running them down, talking to all the owners, showing them Kinsley and Ryker's picture but so far no luck."

"Do you want me to send an agent?" Gibbs asked.

"At this point I don't think that's necessary," Fornell said. "I have a feeling they're long gone. We just need to figure out where they're going and try to get a step ahead of these guys."

"Working on it, Tobias," Gibbs said. "Keep me informed." He hung up the phone and clipped it back to his belt. "Did you get the tape enhanced?" he asked Abby.

Abby hit a few keys on her keyboard and brought up the tape. "It's not much help," she said. "They're in the same car from the Chandler Crossing robbery." She played the tape and they all watched the footage. "They show no mercy," Abby concluded once the tape had finished.

"Dig deeper," Gibbs said. "I want to know who they know, friends, relatives, anyone who might be helping them. I want to know where they're going next and I want to know what they're driving."

"On it, Boss," his agents chimed in unison as he disappeared out of the lab.

As soon as the elevator dinged Ziva peeked into the hallway to make sure Gibbs was gone. She went back into the lab and nodded her head.

"Is everything all set for tomorrow?" Tim asked.

"Almost," Abby answered. "The only thing I have to do is call the rental place. What about you guys?"

"Tony and I are going tonight to pick up the stuff we were supposed to get," Ziva said. "Did you and McGee get your stuff yet?"

"We're going tonight too," Abby said. "We'll drop it off at Tony's later so he has everything."

"I still don't know how I got suckered into doing this!" Tony said.

"We took advantage of you when you were drunk at the bar the other night," Tim said smugly.

"I've got to find some new drinking buddies," Tony muttered under his breath.

"Your sacrifice is appreciated," Abby said. "It's for a really good cause, Tony. Now, let's go over this one last time. Ziva, Tim and I will ride over to Gibbs' house together, around 2:00 tomorrow afternoon. We'll make sure everything is all set, then Ziva will call you, Tony, so you'll know when to come."

"I cannot believe how excited I am about this," Ziva said.

"Me too," Abby said with a smile, "this is going to be the best surprise ever. Now, we better get back to work."

* * *

Towards the middle of the afternoon Abby came up to the squad room with some news for Gibbs. She looked around the bullpen for the twins, not wanting to take any chances.

"Jen just took them up to her office to play," Gibbs said. "Got something for me?"

"Maybe," Abby said, "actually, I know how you feel about coincidences so yes, I think I do have something. According to Fornell, Ryker escaped from prison three years ago. I decided to look into the guy he shared a cell with even though I knew it'd be a long shot. He and Michael Brock shared a cell for nearly a year. Brock is still in prison but he's married. His wife's name is Sydney and she lives in Memphis, Tennessee."

"That's good work, Abby," Gibbs said. "I'll call Fornell."

Abby handed Gibbs a sticky note with an address on it as Gibbs pulled out his phone and called Fornell. Fornell was having no luck tracking down stolen cars and was happy to get the tip from Gibbs. He told Gibbs he'd check back in after interviewing Sydney Brock then they hung up.

"You think they're hiding out there, Boss?" Tim asked.

"No," Gibbs answered, "but I think that has something to do with why they headed to Memphis."

"Let's just hope Mrs. Brock cooperates," Tony said.

"She'll cooperate with Fornell," Gibbs said with a smirk. "You guys keep looking."

Fornell called Gibbs back after he'd finished questioning Sydney Brock. Kinsley and Ryker weren't at the house but Sydney did tell Fornell they stopped by to borrow her Jeep the previous day. They didn't stay long and didn't say where they were headed.

"It's been 24 hours, they could be anywhere," Gibbs said frustrated.

"At least we know what they're driving," Fornell said trying to be positive.

"Black Jeep Cherokee Sport, license plate Delta, Whiskey, Kilo, seven, one, eight. We'll put out a BOLO," Gibbs said looking over at Tim. Tim immediately started typing on his computer. "You headed back?" he asked.

"Nothing more for me to do down here," Fornell said. "Our only survivor from the shooting couldn't tell me anything new, we figured out what car they're in, now we wait."

"I hate waiting," Gibbs said. "See you when you get back."

Gibbs and his team spent the rest of the afternoon trying to track down the black Jeep but were unsuccessful. Kinsley and Ryker were proving to be very intelligent but Gibbs didn't expect anything less. Ryker had escaped from prison three years ago and no one had seen him since. Gibbs knew they were hanging on by a thread. He knew Kinsley and Ryker could easily vanish but was determined not to let that happen.

Gibbs gave his team the weekend off but told them to keep their cell phones on incase they got a break in the case. Tony, Tim and Ziva all hurried out of the building then Gibbs took Jenny and the twins home.

After dinner Jenny went to soak in the tub while Gibbs entertained the twins. Bailey sat on the living room floor playing with the Legos while Gibbs reclined on the couch with his eyes closed, and Josie resting on his chest.

"Papa Gibbs," Bailey asked as he rested his hand on Gibbs' knee. "Are you sad?"

Gibbs opened his eyes and smiled at Bailey. "I'm not sad, Kiddo. I'm just thinking."

"I make this for you," Bailey said offering Gibbs a Lego sculpture.

"Thank you," Gibbs said. He took the sculpture and admired it before placing it on the coffee table. A knock at the front door put Gibbs on alert. He sat Josie down on the couch by herself and told Bailey to wait with his sister then headed out to the entryway. When he saw Abby through the window he unlocked and opened the door for her.

"Hi Gibbs," she said trying to smile.

"Hey Abs," Gibbs said as he helped her out of her coat. "I figured you'd be out on the town on a Friday night."

"I was really worried about Josie," Abby said chewing on her lip. "I wanted to see her."

"Abs," Gibbs said trying to catch her eye, "Josie is ok. I promise."

"I feel so bad, Gibbs," Abby blurted out.

Gibbs pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "It's not your fault, Abs," he whispered into her hair. "Come on in, she's in the living room."

Abby followed Gibbs into the living room where she received a warm welcome from Bailey. The little boy sat down by the Legos and got to work building something for Abby. Abby sat down on the opposite end of the couch as Josie and smiled at the little girl.

"Hi Josie," she said.

Josie waved at Abby then looked up at Gibbs. Gibbs picked the little girl up and sat her down on Abby's lap. Josie cuddled right into Abby. Abby breathed a sigh of relief and hugged the little girl to her. Gibbs smiled and kissed both girls on the cheek then disappeared into the kitchen to start another pot of coffee. It wasn't long before Bailey joined him.

"What are you doing, Papa Gibbs?" the little boy asked. He stood up on his tiptoes, trying to see the countertop.

"I'm making some coffee," Gibbs said as he lifted Bailey up so he could see.

"Can I have some?"

"How about I make you some hot chocolate?" Gibbs suggested. "You don't like chocolate. How would you like some hot apple cider?"

"I like hot chocolate," Bailey said.

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked. Bailey nodded his head enthusiastically and Gibbs decided to give it a try. He put a pot of water on the stove to boil then pulled out three coffee cups and three packets of hot chocolate mix. "Can you put one packet in each cup?" he asked as he sat Bailey on the counter.

"Uh-huh," Bailey said taking the packets of cocoa mix from Gibbs. He concentrated very hard on opening the first packet and getting it into the cup. "You gived me one, two, three cups," Bailey said pointing to each cup as he counted.

"Very good," Gibbs said proudly.

By the time Gibbs' coffee had brewed and he poured himself a cup, the water on the stove was boiling. He filled the three coffee mugs with water and stirred them. After adding an ice cube to two of them for Bailey and Josie he took the drinks into the living room where Abby had Josie laughing again. Gibbs smiled as he passed out the hot chocolate.

"Where's the director?" Abby asked.

"Taking a bath," Gibbs answered.

"What's going to happen to them, Gibbs?" Abby asked.

Gibbs sat quietly watching Bailey pace around the coffee table while he waited for his drink to cool. He looked over at Josie sitting in Abby's lap. "I don't have the answer to that right now," he finally said.

Gibbs reached over and tickled Josie making her laugh and push his hand away. Before he knew it Bailey was standing in front of him leaning on his legs. He helped the little boy climb into his lap then kissed the top of his head before reaching over and tickling Josie again.

"That's music to my ears," Jenny said hearing Josie's laughter as she came into the living room. "Oh, hi Abs."

"Hi Director," Abby said. "I just wanted to check on Josie. I'll leave you guys to your evening."

"You can stay," Jenny offered.

"That's ok," Abby said. "Timmy and I are hanging out tonight. There's something we have to do."

While the adults were talking, Bailey lifted Gibbs' coffee cup to his lips and took a drink before Gibbs realized what he was doing. The little boy's face puckered at the bitter taste before spewing it out all over Gibbs.

"Yuck!" Bailey announced as Abby and Jenny laughed. "I'm sorry, Papa Gibbs."

"That's ok," Gibbs said as he set his cup on the end table next to him. He stood and sat Bailey down at the coffee table in front of his cup of hot chocolate. "Why don't you drink your hot chocolate and let me drink the coffee?" Gibbs said before leaning down and kissing the little boy so he knew he wasn't in trouble. "I'm glad you two find this so amusing," he said to Jenny and Abby who were still laughing.

Gibbs walked Abby out then headed upstairs to change. When he got back downstairs the hot chocolate had been cleaned up and the kids were relaxing in front of the TV. Jenny was waiting for him with a fresh cup of coffee.

"Thanks," Gibbs said as he took the cup and sat down next to her.

"I think I'll make some popcorn," Jenny said.

She went into the kitchen and popped some popcorn then put some in two smaller bowls for the twins and the rest in a bigger bowl for her and Gibbs to share. When she got back to the living room both kids had made it onto Gibbs' lap. She handed them each a bowl of popcorn and sat down next to Gibbs.

Josie fell asleep halfway through the movie cuddled safely in Gibbs' lap. Bailey laid peacefully against Gibbs' chest watching the move while Gibbs rubbed his stomach. It wasn't long before he was asleep as well. Jenny noticed both kids were asleep and rested her head on Gibbs' shoulder.

Gibbs leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Are you going to fall asleep on me too?" he whispered.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd watch a movie with me," Jenny said quietly.

"I suppose I could be talked into that," Gibbs said. "Come on, let's get the kids to bed."

Jenny lifted Josie off of Gibbs' lap and headed towards the stairs. Gibbs stood with Bailey and followed Jenny upstairs. They put the kids to bed then returned to the living room. Jenny put in _Sweet Home Alabama_ then joined Gibbs on the couch. Gibbs pulled her close to him and wrapped his arm around her.

It didn't take long for Gibbs to get bored watching the movie. He stretched out on the couch and rested his head in Jenny's lap.

"Are you ok?" Jenny asked.

"Mm-hmm," Gibbs hummed as he closed his eyes.

Jenny smiled and started running her fingers through his hair and massaging his scalp. Gibbs rested peacefully in her lap enjoying the attention. He wasn't really interested in the movie. He didn't usually watch a lot of TV and hardly ever watched romantic comedies. While Jenny enjoyed her movie he was simply enjoying being close to a loved one.

Gibbs was lost in thought when Jenny turned the TV off and called his name. "Is your movie over?" he asked.

"Yah," Jenny answered. "Thanks for sitting with me. I know watching TV isn't really your thing."

Gibbs took Jenny's hand and rested it on his chest with his hand on top of hers. Jenny started running her other hand through his hair again. She loved having him so relaxed in her lap.

"I was thinking about taking the kids to the toy store tomorrow," Jenny said. "I know you have Legos but I thought we could let them each pick something out. Will you go with us?"

"Sure," Gibbs said, "I need to go to the grocery store too or we're not going to be eating next week and I think I want to go ahead and get Bailey's hair cut. It's always in his eyes. It's driving me crazy."

"I'm sure Josie's hair could use a trim too," Jenny said, "at least enough to take care of the split ends."

"Sounds like we have another busy day tomorrow," Gibbs said sitting up. "I guess we should go to bed."

Jenny left Gibbs downstairs to make sure the house was locked up and turn the lights off while she headed upstairs to check on the kids. She was relieved to find them both still sound asleep. She continued down the hall to Gibbs' bedroom, changed into her pajamas and laid down. Gibbs came in a couple minutes later, pulled his shirt off, changed into a pair of flannel pajama pants and laid down next to her.

"Good night, Jethro," Jenny said cuddling into him.

Gibbs wrapped his arm around her and kissed her. "Night, Jenny."


	14. Chapter 14

Gibbs was the first one up on Saturday morning. When he saw Jenny was still sound asleep he eased himself out of bed, found the t-shirt he'd worn the previous evening and headed downstairs, pulling the shirt on as he went. When he got towards the bottom of the stairs he could hear noises coming from the other room. As he made his way into the dining room he could see the top of Bailey's head on the other side of the dining room table. He watched as the little boy pushed a chair across the room towards the kitchen.

"Hey Buddy," Gibbs said. "What're you doing?" He followed the little boy into the kitchen and found all the cabinet doors on his level open.

"I making breakfast," Bailey said, "but I can't reach. I need this chair."

"Can I help?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh, yah," Bailey said, "I think I will need a little bit of help."

"Alright," Gibbs said. "What are we making?"

Bailey looked up at Gibbs thoughtfully. "Um, we will make cereal and oatmeal and the pancakes and uh, eggs and—"

Gibbs lifted Bailey's fragile body into the chair he'd pushed over to the counter. "How about we make some bacon and eggs and toast?" Gibbs suggested.

"Ok," Bailey agreed, "I think everybody will like that."

Gibbs pulled the bacon, eggs and butter out of the refrigerator and grabbed the loaf of bread. "Let's make the coffee first," he said. "Papa Gibbs needs his coffee."

Bailey scrunched up his face as he recalled the sip of coffee he'd had the previous evening. "I don't like coffee," he said.

"I think we all found that out last night," Gibbs said smiling at the little boy. "Can you help me measure?" He told Bailey how many scoops of coffee to put in the filter then let him push the button to turn it on. After the coffee was brewing Gibbs put some bacon in a pan to cook then showed Bailey how to put the bread in the toaster. As the toast popped up Gibbs handed it to Bailey to butter while he cooked the bacon. Jenny made her way into the kitchen as Gibbs was taking the bacon out of the pan.

"Morning," Gibbs said as he turned around to kiss her.

"Good morning," Jenny said wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him from behind. "I see you got some help making breakfast."

"Actually, I'm helping Bailey cook," Gibbs said winking at her as she rubbed Bailey's back.

"I see," Jenny said, "and what about you, Honey. Is it ok if I give you a good morning kiss today?"

Bailey nodded his head, not taking his eyes off the task of buttering the toast as Gibbs added it to the plate. Jenny kissed the top of Bailey's head then poured herself a cup of coffee and headed out to get the paper to read while she waited for breakfast.

"Are you ready to cook the eggs?" Gibbs asked. He scooted the chair Bailey was standing on in front of the stove, holding onto Bailey with one hand to make sure he didn't fall. "Don't touch the pan," he instructed. "It's very hot. It will burn you. Tap the egg on the counter then I'll help you get it into the pan since you've got one arm in a cast," he said handing Bailey an egg.

Bailey followed Gibbs instructions carefully and managed to get the egg into the pan with only one shell. Gibbs helped him crack another egg into the pan then picked the shells out. "Sprinkle a little bit of salt and pepper on them," Gibbs said handing Bailey the salt and pepper shakers.

"I think I will need help turning them over," Bailey said watching the eggs cook.

"I'll help you," Gibbs said. He handed Bailey the spatula, put his hand on top of Bailey's and helped him flip the eggs. "Good job, Little Man!" he praised.

The look of pride on Bailey's face made Gibbs' heart swell. The eggs were far from perfect. One of the yolks had broken and there was probably a shell or two in them but it was clearly a big accomplishment in Bailey's eyes.

"Can you put some toast and bacon on a plate for Momma Gibbs?" Gibbs asked. After Bailey had arranged the toast and bacon on the plate Gibbs put the eggs on then sent Bailey to deliver it to Jenny in the dining room.

"I make this special for you, Momma Gibbs," Bailey said as he handed her the plate. "Papa Gibbs helped me a little bit though."

"Thank you very much," Jenny said. "This looks delicious." She smiled as she watched Bailey hurry back into the kitchen.

Gibbs helped Bailey make four more eggs, two for each of them, then they joined Jenny at the dining room table. While they were eating breakfast Josie wandered into the dining room and headed straight for Gibbs.

"Sweetheart, you're soaking wet," Gibbs said as he picked her up. He looked her over and saw her hair was sweaty and matted to her head and her pajamas were damp and clinging to her skin.

"It might be night terrors," Jenny said.

Gibbs rested his hand on Josie's chest and could feel how quickly she was breathing and how fast her heart was beating. "I think you're right, Momma Gibbs," he said. He hugged Josie to him and kissed her forehead. "Did you have a bad dream, Baby?"

"I don't know," Josie said, "I'm scared."

"Ok, it's ok," Gibbs said. "You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you. Let's try to slow your breathing down before you have a panic attack." Gibbs turned Josie around in his lap and held her back against his chest. "Do you feel me breathing?" he asked resting his hand on her chest and holding her to him. "Breathe with me."

Josie made a conscious effort to match her breaths to Gibbs' and with a little coaching she managed to even out her breathing and calm down.

"That's better," Gibbs said running his hand over her hair. "Good girl."

"Is Josie ok?" Bailey asked watching anxiously from his chair.

"Josie's going to be just fine," Gibbs said smiling at Bailey. "You guys know what we're going to doing today?"

"Do we have to go to work again?" Bailey asked already disappointed at the idea.

"Nope," Gibbs said. "How about Momma Gibbs tells you what we're going to do today while I make Josie some breakfast?"

Gibbs handed Josie to Jenny then headed into the kitchen. Jenny wrapped her arms around Josie and kissed the top of her head. "After breakfast we're going to take a bath and then we're going to go get our hair cut and after that Papa Gibbs and I are going to take you guys to the toy store and let you both pick something out that you'd like to buy. How does that sound?"

"We can have more toys?" Bailey asked excitedly.

"You sure can, Honey," Jenny said. "All you have is Legos. I think it might be fun to have some other stuff to play with too."

"We didn't get to play with toys at our house 'cause Daddy said we have to do our chores first," Bailey said, "but we have lots of chores and then it was bedtime."

"That's not how it's going to be here," Jenny said. "You guys will have plenty of play time."

Gibbs returned with Josie's breakfast, sat down next to Jenny and pulled Josie onto his lap. Josie smiled when she looked at her plate and saw that Gibbs had arranged her breakfast into a smiley face, using the egg yolks as eyes and the bacon as a smile.

"Any ideas about where to take them for haircuts?" Gibbs asked. "I could take them to my barber but I'm not sure he'd know what to do with Josie."

"They can go to my hair salon," Jenny said. "They're really good with kids there. We just need to get there right away when they open so we don't get stuck in a long line."

"Why don't you go ahead and get a shower," Gibbs said, "Bailey and I will clean up our mess, then I'll bathe the kids and let you dress them while I get my shower."

"Sounds like a plan," Jenny said downing the last of her orange juice before heading upstairs.

Gibbs sat with Josie while she finished eating then both kids helped him clean the kitchen. When they were done they all went upstairs. Gibbs grabbed a handful of books to occupy Josie while Jenny got dressed, sat Josie in his bed to read and took Bailey into the bathroom.

"It'll be nice to get all this hair out of your face," Gibbs said as he lathered the little boy's hair with shampoo. "I'll finally be able to see your bright, brown eyes."

"Does it hurt when you get your hairs cut?" Bailey asked splashing around in the tub.

"Not at all," Gibbs said. "You can't even feel it." He rinsed the shampoo out the poured some body wash onto a washcloth. Just as he was getting ready to start washing Bailey, the little boy disappeared under the water.

"What are you doing?" Gibbs asked when Bailey came up for air.

"Blub, blub, I'm a fishy!" Bailey said. Gibbs laughed as he started washing Bailey's back. "Mommy promised to take me to swim with the fishies but then she died."

"Sorry your mom died," Gibbs said.

"Me too," Bailey said. "I miss her."

Gibbs patted Bailey's back gently and gave him a reassuring smile. "Can you wash your tummy?"

Bailey smiled at Gibbs and took the washcloth from him. While the little boy washed his stomach, Gibbs studied the bruises that were still clearly visible across his torso. He'd worked child abuse cases before but had never seen a child beaten so badly. Bailey's wet hand on his cheek broke Gibbs from his thoughts.

"My tummy is all clean now, Papa Gibbs," Bailey said.

"Good boy," Gibbs said. He helped Bailey finish washing up then lifted him out of the bathtub. "Come on, Little Fishy," he said, "it's time to get out."

"Is it Josie's turn now?" Bailey asked as Gibbs dried him off.

"Yep," Gibbs said. "Momma's going to help you get dressed while I give Josie a bath, ok?"

"Ok," Bailey said. He took Gibbs' hand and the two went out to the bedroom where Jenny and Josie were looking at a book together.

"I'll trade you," Gibbs said.

"Josie, Papa Gibbs is going to give you a bath now," Bailey said.

Jenny took Bailey's hand and led him down the hall to his room and Gibbs lifted Josie out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"I love you, Papa Gibbs," Josie said softly as Gibbs carried her into the bathroom.

Gibbs smiled over at her and ran his finger across her cheek. "I love you too, Josie." He kissed her cheek before kneeling and standing her on the floor in front of him. "Are you doing ok today?"

Josie nodded as Gibbs started undressing her. "Where is Daddy?" she asked.

"Daddy is far away from here," Gibbs said as he turned the water in the bathtub off. "He'll never hurt you again."

"Are you going to leave me?" Josie asked as Gibbs lifted her up and lowered her into the tub.

"No, Sweet Pea," Gibbs said. "I'm not going to leave you. You're safe here, remember?"

"Papa Gibbs," Josie said, "I like it here."

Gibbs smiled and ran his thumb over her cheek. "I'm glad," he said, "because I like having you here. I think I just might keep you." A smile found its way onto Josie's face as Gibbs worked the shampoo into her hair. He rinsed the shampoo out and Josie helped him wash her body her off. When he was done, he got Josie out of the bathtub and dried her off then wrapped her in her towel and picked her up.

"Hey," Gibbs said, "can I have a good morning kiss?"

Josie smiled from ear to ear then kissed Gibbs' cheek. "Now you have to give me a good morning kiss," she said still smiling.

Gibbs smiled and returned her kiss. "Ok, you go get dressed while I take a shower," he said as he handed her to Jenny. Josie waved to Gibbs over Jenny's shoulder as Jenny took her out of their bedroom and into her own. Gibbs smiled to himself then headed into the bathroom.

* * *

Gibbs and Jenny got the twins to the hair salon right before it opened. They were close enough to the front of the line that they didn't have to wait. Jenny had the stylist cutting Josie's hair trim it just enough to get rid of the split ends. Bailey insisted on getting his hair cut just like Gibbs. The shaggy blonde hair that extended just below his ears was cut much shorter allowing him to see without constantly pushing his hair out of the way.

When they were done at the hair salon, Gibbs and Jenny took the kids to Toys R Us. With Christmas being only three weeks away the store was full of shoppers. Gibbs grabbed onto the twins' hands as they looked around the store in awe. Jenny retrieved a shopping cart then they started down the first aisle.

"You can both pick a toy out," Jenny said, "so keep an eye out for something you'd like to have while we walk around the store."

As the group went up and down each aisle Jenny grabbed a few things they could pack in a backpack to keep the twins entertained when they went places. When they got to the aisle filled with stuffed animals Gibbs picked out the softest teddy bear he could find for Josie and for Bailey he chose a light brown dog with floppy ears. Josie decided she wanted the Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head set with all the accessories to dress them up for any occasion. Bailey settled on a wooden train set with an endless amount of track, road signs, trees, people and everything else needed to create a small town.

After leaving the toy store they headed for the supermarket. The twins were eager to return home and play with their new toys but after Gibbs told them they could pick out a snack they consented to the shopping trip. The store was crowded for a Saturday morning so to make sure they didn't lose either of the kids, Gibbs put Bailey in the shopping cart and lifted Josie up onto his shoulders.

"No, Papa Gibbs!" Bailey said."I want to sit on your shoulders! Please!"

"Shh," Gibbs said. "You'll get a turn."

"When?" Bailey asked. "I want to now. Josie can sit in this cart and I will sit on your shoulders."

"We'll switch places when we get halfway through the store," Gibbs said. "Right now we need your help organizing the cart. When we put stuff in we need you to arrange it so everything will fit. Can you do that?"

Bailey took one last look at his sister then nodded. Gibbs ruffled his hair then they started towards the produce section. Bailey went to work arranging and rearranging everything Gibbs and Jenny added to the cart, having an animated conversation with himself the entire time. Josie sat happily perched on Gibbs' shoulders with her arms wrapped around his head until they came to the snack aisle.

"Anything you want," Gibbs said as he put Josie on the floor and Jenny lifted Bailey out of the cart. "What looks good?"

"Can I have this, Papa Gibbs?" Bailey asked handing Gibbs his choice.

"Vanilla pudding, sure," Gibbs said adding it to the cart. "What about you, Josie?"

Josie pulled a box of SpongeBob fruit snacks off the shelf and handed it to Gibbs with a smile on her face.

"Ok," Gibbs said putting the fruit snacks in the cart and then Josie. "Let's finish up in here so we can get home." He lifted Bailey onto his shoulders and they headed to the next aisle.

When they were finished at the grocery store Gibbs loaded the groceries into the trunk of the car while Jenny buckled the twins in their car seats then Gibbs drove the short distance back to his house. After they got the car unloaded they all stood in the kitchen staring at the bags lining the counters.

"I'll put the groceries away and work on lunch if you'll entertain the twins," Gibbs said.

"That should be easy enough," Jenny said. "I'm sure they'll want to play with their toys before lunch and naptime."

Gibbs smiled and leaned towards Jenny. Jenny closed the distance, pressing her lips to Gibbs.

"I want a kiss too!" Josie said tugging on Gibbs' pant leg.

"You do?" Gibbs asked as he lifted her up. Josie giggled as Gibbs pressed his lips to her forehead. "Do you want a kiss from Momma Gibbs too?"

Jenny didn't wait for an answer, instead she leaned in and kissed Josie's cheek.

"Momma's going to play with Mr. Potato Head with you while I cook us some lunch," Gibbs said.

"Papa Gibbs," Bailey called returning from the bathroom, "I need you."

Gibbs stood Josie on the floor and kneeled in front of Bailey. "What do you need, Kiddo?"

"I can't get my zipper up," Bailey said tugging at his pants.

"Take it easy," Gibbs said, "let me have a look." He freed the zipper on Bailey's jeans and pulled it up then snapped the little boy's pants. "You guys go play with your new toys until I get lunch ready." He watched as Jenny disappeared into the living room with the twins then got to work on putting the groceries away and fixing lunch.


	15. Chapter 15

While the twins took their afternoon nap Gibbs sat down in the recliner in the living room and Jenny headed to the kitchen to brew a fresh pot of coffee. When she walked into the living room she found Gibbs in the recliner with his eyes closed.

"You ok?" she asked handing him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," Gibbs said taking the coffee from her. He patted his leg and Jenny sat down on his lap. "I forgot how much work kids are," he said, "but it's worth it."

"It is rewarding," Jenny said taking a sip of her coffee. "I think we're making a difference."

A comfortable silence filled the room while Gibbs and Jenny drank their coffee. Jenny was the first to speak.

"Jethro?"

"Hmm?"

Jenny set her empty coffee cup down on the floor next to the chair. She knew Gibbs was waiting for her to continue but as she rehearsed the conversation in her head she started to lose her nerve. "I don't know," she finally said. Gibbs took her hand in his and started caressing it while he waited patiently for her to continue. "This will probably sound ridiculous and weak but—" Jenny took a deep breath then decided she couldn't continue. She shook her head and laid back against Gibbs' shoulder.

Gibbs pressed his lips to her temple then rested his head against hers. "What is it, Jen?" he asked softly. "You can tell me."

"I love them, Jethro," Jenny said. "I can't imagine not having them around."

Gibbs sat quietly, deep in thought as he finished off the last of his coffee. Jenny traced her thumb over his knuckles then lifted his hand to her lips and placed a kiss on it.

"How do you do it?" she asked. "How do you let go? How do you forget?"

"You don't forget," Gibbs said as he put his cup on the floor next to Jenny's. "You just move on."

"How?" Jenny asked.

Gibbs' eyes roamed the room as he tried to come up with an answer. The person his colleagues saw him as wasn't the same person he felt like. On the job he was confident and fearless. He knew exactly what he was doing and could make decisions without hesitation. His personal life was a different story. When he lost Shannon and Kelly, he lost a big piece of himself. The pain he felt when he lost them was still there and something he dealt with everyday.

"Just take it one day at a time, I guess," he finally said. "Some days are harder than others." Gibbs grew quiet again and placed another kiss on the side of Jenny's head. He ran his fingertips lightly up her arm then decided to take a chance and drop his guard with her. "Jen," he said quietly, "I love them too."

Josie wandered into the living room and stood beside the recliner. "What you guys doing?" she asked rubbing her eyes with her fists.

"Talking about how much we love you," Gibbs said. "Do you want to come up?" Josie nodded her head and lifted her arms to be picked up. Gibbs lifted her into the chair and she settled herself against Gibbs and Jenny.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Jenny asked.

"Uh-huh," Josie said.

Gibbs ran his hand over the lump on the back of her head then placed a gentle kiss on it. "The bump is going down."

"Good," Jenny said as Bailey was coming into the living room.

"Can I wake up now?" the little boy asked.

"Yes, Bailey," Gibbs said smiling, "you can wake up now."

Bailey climbed over the arm of the chair and cuddled into Gibbs' lap next to his sister. "Will you play trains with me, Papa Gibbs?"

"Sure," Gibbs said, "I'd love to."

Before they could move there was a knock on the front door. "Everybody up," Gibbs said.

"I will answer the door!" Bailey offered as he crawled off of Gibbs' lap and out of the chair.

"I want you to wait here with Momma Gibbs and your sister," Gibbs said. "I don't know who it is. I need a man here to protect them. Can you do that for me?"

"Can I hold your gun?" Bailey asked. "I might need it."

"Nope," Gibbs said as he stood from the recliner. "You're too little to have a gun."

"Oh man," Bailey whined as Gibbs headed out to the entryway. He opened the door to find Ziva, Tim and Abby standing on his front porch.

"Your door being locked is so weird," Abby said as she entered.

"I have to keep the kids safe," Gibbs said ushering Tim and Ziva in as well. "What are you guys doing here? What's in the bags?"

"We have come to make you dinner," Ziva said.

"Abs and I brought dessert," Tim added. They heard a car pulling into the driveway and turned to see Ducky and Jimmy. "Ducky and Palmer are bringing the wine," Tim added.

"Where's Tony?" Gibbs asked noticing someone was missing.

"He will uh— he… he will be here shortly," Ziva stuttered.

Gibbs watched suspiciously as the group hurried towards the kitchen to put the groceries away. He waited at the door and opened it for Ducky and Jimmy. "Hi boys," he greeted.

"Jethro," Ducky greeted. "I think this will go along quite nicely with dinner," he said holding out a bottle of wine.

"Thanks, Duck." Gibbs took the wine to the kitchen and caught Ziva on the phone. She hung up quickly as soon as he entered.

"I will be in the living room with the children," Ziva said hurrying off before Gibbs could question her.

Gibbs put the wine away then joined everyone in the living room. He wasn't quite sure what was going on but he knew his team was up to something. He sat down on the couch next to Abby and when Josie came over he lifted her into his lap.

"Did you come back for more ice cream?" Bailey asked Ducky.

"Not this time, Little Fellow," Ducky said. "We've come to make you dinner tonight."

"I got some new trains today," Bailey said proudly. "Want to see?"

"Of course I do!" Ducky answered.

Bailey disappeared to grab his trains and the front door opened again. "Ho! Ho! Ho!" Tony called from the entryway. Josie's eyes grew wide and she gripped Gibbs' hand tighter. Bailey raced through the living room to the front door.

"Santa!" he cheered. Bailey dragged Tony into the living room. He was wearing one of the best Santa suits Gibbs and Jenny had seen.

"You and your sister haven't been to see me yet this year," Tony said. "I thought I'd stop by and see you."

"Mommy used to bring us to see you," Bailey said, "but she died. She lives in Heaven now."

Gibbs stood from the couch with Josie so Tony would have a place to sit down. Josie wrapped her arm around Gibbs' neck and held onto him tightly while she watched Tony carefully. Gibbs kissed her cheek and sat down with her on the arm of the recliner next to Jenny.

"Would you like to sit on Santa's lap first?" Tony asked as he sat down on the couch. Bailey nodded his head and climbed into Tony's lap. "Have you been a good little boy this year?"

Bailey's mood instantly changed from bright and cheerful to worried. Everyone watched his face drop. His father had told him he was a bad boy so many times he believed it.

"Bailey and Josie have both been very good children this year, Santa," Gibbs said when he saw Bailey's face.

Bailey breathed a sigh of relief and the smile returned to his face.

"That's what my list says too, Agent Gibbs," Tony said, kicking himself for not thinking before he asked the question. "Can you tell Santa what you want for Christmas?" Tony continued.

Bailey took a deep breath and looked around the room at the adults then back at Tony. "I only want one thing," he said holding up a finger. "I want to live here with my Papa Gibbs and Momma Gibbs."

The room grew quiet and all eyes were on Bailey. "I'll uh— I'll see what I can do," Tony said looking at Gibbs and Jenny. "Is there anything else you want?"

"Nope!" Bailey answered quickly. "Only that." He hugged Tony then climbed off his lap. "Now it's your turn, Josie," he said as he headed over to Gibbs.

Gibbs stood Josie on the floor and gave her a gentle nudge towards Tony. He lifted Bailey into his lap and kissed the top of his head as he wrapped his arms tightly around the little boy. Jenny leaned over and gave Bailey a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Santa," Josie said shyly.

"Hi Josie," Tony said as he pulled her onto his lap. "What would you like for Christmas, Sweetheart?"

"I want to live here with Bailey 'cause Papa Gibbs loves me and my mommy died but Momma Gibbs loves me now. Sometimes my other daddy is mean to me. I don't want to go back there."

"I'll see what I can do, ok?" Tony said as he hugged the little girl to him.

"Thank you, Santa," Josie said.

Tony sat Josie down beside him and called Bailey back over. He opened his bag and pulled out a present for each child. Bailey unwrapped his to find a Hot Wheels race track with several extra cars. The little boy was thrilled and hurried over to show Gibbs.

"Can you say thank you?" Gibbs asked.

Bailey left his gift with Gibbs and hurried over to give Tony a hug. "Thank you, Santa!"

"You're welcome, Bailey."

Josie opened her gift and her face lit up when she saw the Littlest Pet Shop set. "Thank you, Santa," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Josie," Tony said. "There are some small pieces in there that Mommy and Daddy might have to put away until you get a little bit older."

Josie took her gift over to Gibbs and climbed into his lap. "Are you being shy around Santa?" Gibbs asked. Josie shrugged her shoulders and buried her head in Gibbs' chest. Gibbs smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Uh-oh," Tony said, "what's this? Looks like I have one more present in here and it has both Bailey and Josie's name on it."

"Santa has one more gift for you," Gibbs told Josie. "Go help your brother open it."

The twins opened their last gift together and pulled out a DVD player with several DVDs. "Wow!" Bailey said looking at the movies. "All these are for us?"

"That's right," Tony said. "You guys are some lucky kids. There are some really good movies in there." Ziva elbowed Tony, hoping he wouldn't go off on a tangent about movies.

"Did you bring the reindeer with you?" Bailey asked.

"As a matter of fact I did," Tony said. "I brought four of them with me."

"Which ones?" Bailey asked.

Tony's eyes grew wide as he tried to remember the names of the reindeer. He started singing Christmas songs in his head hoping to jar his memory. "I brought um, Comet and uh… um… Blitzen and Prancer and um… I brought… uh… Dancer!"

"Dasher," Tim corrected.

"Well that's his nickname, McTim. Sometimes I call him Dancer… because… he likes to dance." He glared over at Tim, Ziva and Abby who were laughing under their breath. "They're actually right out front. Do you want to go for a ride?"

"Really?" Bailey said.

"Yah," Tony said. "Bundle up, it's a little chilly outside." Bailey hurried to the window and looked out front where he saw a carriage with four reindeer hooked up to it.

"May I come too, Santa?" Abby asked.

"Of course," Tony said. "I think I have room for one more. We can't fly because then the reindeer will be too tired on Christmas Eve but we can go around the block."

Gibbs and Jenny got the kids all bundled up then Tony and Abby left with them.

"You guys have outdone yourselves this time," Gibbs said once Tony and Abby had gone with the children. "I'm impressed."

"The idea came to us when we were at the bar the other night," Tim said. "We knew we wanted to get some gifts for the twins and Abby thought this would be a fun way to deliver them."

"How'd you talk Tony into being Santa?" Jimmy asked.

"We waited until he had a few beers," Ziva answered. "I do not think he is going to ask us to go to the bar with him again anytime soon."

"I don't know," Tim said, "the looks on the kids' faces was priceless. I think he'll realize it was worth it."

"I doubt young Anthony would ever admit it," Ducky said, "but I think you're right, Timothy. Nothing warms the heart quite like the smile of a precious child."

"Well, I am going to go start dinner," Ziva said. "Is chicken carbonara ok?"

"That sounds delicious," Jenny said.

"It is Tony's reward for playing Santa Claus," Ziva said. "You know how much he likes Italian food."

"And that is why Abby and I brought tiramisu for dessert," Tim added. "Come on, Ziva, I'll help make the salad."

"I'm sure I can help with something too!" Jimmy offered rising and following Ziva and Tim into the kitchen.

"Wow, can you believe them?" Jenny asked. "You really have a great team!"

"I handpicked every one of them," Gibbs said.

"Except Ziva," Jenny said smiling.

"She's earned her place on this team," Gibbs said. "If I didn't trust her she wouldn't still be around."

After going around the block a couple times Tony dropped Abby, Bailey and Josie off at the house. Abby took the twins into the living room where Gibbs helped Bailey get out of his winter clothes and Jenny helped Josie.

"Papa Gibbs, Santa and his reindeer take us around the block!" Bailey said excitedly. "He let me and Josie sit in his lap too and he say 'Ho Ho Ho!' and the reindeers were wearing their jingle bells and the people looked out the windows and we waved to them."

"Don't worry, I took tons of pictures," Abby added holding her camera up. "We got halfway around the block and it started snowing. It was magical."

"I don't know who's more excited, Abby, you or the kids," Jenny said laughing as she took Bailey's winter clothes from Gibbs to put away.

"It was just so perfect!" Abby squealed.

Josie wandered over to Gibbs and he lifted her into his lap. "Did you have fun with Santa?" he asked.

"Yah," Josie said with a big smile on her face. Gibbs kissed her cheek then held her close to him.

"Papa Gibbs," Bailey said tugging on Gibbs' arm to get his attention. "Can I play with my trains?"

"Sure, Buddy," Gibbs said. "You can play with your trains, you can play with your cars, you can play with whatever you'd like."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Bailey said. Gibbs grabbed onto Bailey's shirt before he could get away and gave him a kiss. Bailey sighed and looked up at Gibbs. "I don't have time for kisses right now, Papa Gibbs."

"Hey," Gibbs said, "you should always make time for kisses. Come here and give me a kiss." Bailey smiled at Gibbs then climbed into the chair and kissed Gibbs' cheek. "Now give your sister a kiss," Gibbs said.

Bailey wrapped his arms around his sister and kissed her head. "I love you, Josie and I love you too, my Papa Gibbs."

"I love you, Bailey," Gibbs said. "Now you can go play with your trains."

Gibbs held onto Bailey's arm while he climbed out of the chair to make sure he didn't fall then watched as Bailey dumped all the pieces to his train set out on the floor. Moments later the front door opened and closed and Tony appeared in the living room, no longer dressed as Santa.

"Anybody miss me?" he asked.

"Guess what!" Bailey called racing over to him. "Santa Claus came here to see us and he bringed his reindeers!"

"Really?" Tony asked ruffling Bailey's hair. "And I missed it?"

Gibbs stood from his chair with Josie and walked over to Tony to shake his hand. "You did good, Tony," he said, "real good."

"Thanks, Boss," Tony said. "That means a lot."

"Want to play with my trains?" Bailey asked Tony.

"That sounds like fun," Tony said. "I need to visit the little boy's room then I'll be right over."

"The little boy's room?" Bailey asked cocking his head at Tony.

"He has to go potty first, Honey," Jenny explained.

Bailey went back to his train set and Gibbs sat down on the couch next to Jenny, still holding Josie. While they waited for dinner to be served Ducky told them tales from Christmas celebrations long ago. Josie busied herself playing with the buttons on Gibbs' polo shirt. Jenny propped herself up against Gibbs just wanting to be close to him. Tony helped Bailey open his Hot Wheels race track and the two created a small town with both the train set and the race track.

When Ziva called them for dinner they got washed up and all sat down at the table to eat.

"Ziva, this is amazing!" Tony said. "Thank you."

"Thank you for your sacrifice earlier," Ziva said. "It did not go unnoticed."

Everyone got their fill of chicken carbonara and salad then worked together to clean up the kitchen. After everything was clean Tony, Abby and Jimmy played with Bailey while Gibbs and Ziva played with Josie and her new Littlest Pet Shop toys. Tim hooked up their new DVD player and Ducky and Jenny sat on the couch, talking.

Early into the evening Gibbs got a phone call interrupting him from playing. He glanced at the caller ID but didn't recognize the number. "Gibbs," he answered.

"Do you have my kids, Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs snapped his fingers at Abby and motioned for her to take the kids upstairs. She grabbed Josie and Jimmy grabbed Bailey and they hurried off with the twins.

"They're safe," Gibbs answered putting the phone on speaker. Tim hurried out to the car and returned with his laptop to try to trace the call.

"Can I talk to them?"

"Where are you, Kinsley?" Gibbs asked.

"Please, I just want to hear their voices," Kinsley said. "You took them from their daycare. I never even got to say goodbye."

"You tell me where you and Jon Ryker are and I'll consider putting the kids on the phone," Gibbs said with no intention of actually following through.

"I have to go!" Kinsley said suddenly panicked. "Jon's back."

"What are you doing?" Gibbs could hear in the background. "Who's on the phone?"

"It's nobody," Kinsley said right before the line went dead.

All eyes focused on Tim who was typing furiously on his laptop. "They're at Homewood Suites in Bishop Hills, Texas," Tim said. "Looks like it's a suburb of Amarillo. Calling local authorities."

"Did that phone call seem strange to you, Duck?" Gibbs asked while Tim was on the phone.

"It did, rather," Ducky answered. "There was a measure of compassion in his voice. It almost sounded as if he actually cares about his children."

"I see their beaten and bruised bodies every time I bathe them or change their clothes," Gibbs said. "There's not a compassionate bone in that guy's body."

"There could be any number of things wrong with him, Jethro," Ducky explained. "The human mind is very complex. He could be suffering from PTSD caused by spending months fighting the war. He could have suffered some form of mental breakdown when his wife died. When did he start abusing the children?"

"I don't know," Gibbs said frustrated. "McGee?"

"Local LEOs are headed over," Tim said. "They'll call us with a sit. rep."

Without another word Gibbs disappeared upstairs to check on the twins. He opened the door to Josie's room and found Jimmy reading everybody a story.

"Did you get them?" Abby asked concerned.

"I don't know yet," Gibbs answered. "Everybody ok?"

"I think everyone's fine," Jimmy answered. "We were just reading a story."

"You guys can come back downstairs now," Gibbs said. He ushered the group out of the bedroom and followed them downstairs. Everyone found a seat in the living room except Gibbs who was impatiently pacing around the room.

"Bailey, come over here and talk to me, my man," Ducky said. "Tell me about your mother."

"Mommy died," Bailey said as he carefully climbed into Ducky's lap. "Her car got wrecked."

"What about before she died?" Ducky asked.

"She taked me to the aquarium a lot, 'cause I liked to see the fishies!" Bailey answered.

"Jethro, please sit down," Jenny said. "I think you're upsetting someone." She nodded towards Josie who was sitting on Abby's lap watching nervously as Gibbs paced around the room. Gibbs lifted Josie off of Abby's lap and squeezed himself between Abby and Jenny on the couch.

"Did your mother do a lot of nice things for you?" Ducky continued.

"Mommy loves us very much," Bailey said. "She tell us that a lot. I love my mommy very much too."

"What about your father?" Ducky asked.

Bailey grew quiet and nervously looked over at Gibbs. "It's ok, Bailey," Gibbs said. "You can tell us. You're safe here."

"Daddy used to love us," Bailey said, his voice starting shake, "but then he went to fight in a war and Mommy said he was sick and when he gets all better he will know how to love us again, but then Mommy died."

"What happened next?" Ducky asked.

"Daddy was very mean to us but Mommy wasn't there to tell him to stop it anymore," Bailey answered. Bailey turned to face Gibbs. "Papa Gibbs, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Ok," Gibbs said, "that's ok. You did good." Bailey crawled over Jenny to get Gibbs. Gibbs shifted Josie to one side of his lap and settled Bailey on the other side.

"Anybody want to play with Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head?" Tony asked trying to lighten the mood and distract the kids from the tension in the room.

"Me!" Bailey said raising his hand. Gibbs kissed the top of Bailey's head before the little boy sat down on the floor next to Tony.

"I want to stay here," Josie said cuddling herself further into Gibbs' embrace.

Tim's phone rang and he went into the kitchen to answer it. He returned a few minutes later and shook his head. "They're gone," he said. "Local LEOs are still searching and they'll call immediately if they find anything. The hotel they were staying at had no security cameras. The only thing they could tell them was they paid in cash for one night."

"Shoot," Gibbs said, "so close."

"Are you angry, Papa Gibbs?" Josie asked quietly.

"No, Sweet Pea," Gibbs answered hugging her tighter to him. "I'm just a little bit disappointed but not at you." He kissed the top of her head.

"This place could really use some Christmas cheer," Abby said attempting to change the topic. "You don't even have a tree. Where is Santa going to put all the presents when he comes back? Where are your decorations? We'll help. We can do it right now!"

"Abs," Gibbs said trying to calm her growing excitement.

"Come on," Abby pleaded. "Please, Gibbs, it'll be fun."

Jenny looked over at Gibbs when he didn't respond. "You don't have any decorations, do you?" she asked.

"I haven't decorated for Christmas since 1990," Gibbs said. Everyone knew that was the last Christmas Shannon and Kelly were alive. Abby wrapped her arm around Gibbs and rested her head against his knowing the affect memories of his family had on him.

"I've got some decorations at my house," Jenny said rubbing Gibbs' arm. "We'll do it tomorrow. You guys can go get a tree while I bring the decorations over. How does that sound?"

"I guess if you have kids around you have to decorate for Christmas," Gibbs said.

"Yay!" Abby cheered. "Can we stay the night too?"

"Of course, Abs," Gibbs said. "You guys are always welcome here. You know that."

"Although that does sound like great fun, I think it's time for this old man to head home," Ducky said as he rose from the couch.

"I'll walk you out, Duck," Gibbs said. He stood up and handed Josie to Jenny then waited while Ducky put his shoes on.

"Do try to keep everyone out of trouble, Jethro," Ducky said.

"Good night, Ducky," Gibbs said. He closed the door after the doctor left then turned around to find Jenny standing there.

"It's getting late," she said resting her hands on his chest. "Almost time to put the twins to bed."

Gibbs leaned in and pressed his lips to hers as he rested his hands on her hips. "We have a houseful again."

"You know, I used to worry about you being lonely," Jenny said laughing. "It's becoming clear you're almost never alone."

"It's all about family," Gibbs said before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers again.

"Where are we going to put all of this family tonight?" Jenny asked.

"The boys can sleep in Bailey's room. I've got an air mattress around here somewhere. Ziva and Abby can share Josie's bed."

"Papa Gibbs?" Josie called from the living room.

"Sounds like someone misses you," Jenny said.

"I think I'll go ahead and give her a bath, then give Bailey a bath and we can put them to bed," Gibbs said. "The rest of them can go to bed whenever they're ready."

"Sounds good," Jenny said.

Gibbs took Josie upstairs and bathed her. Jenny changed her into her pajamas and read to her until she fell asleep while Gibbs gave Bailey his bath. When Bailey was done, Gibbs put his pajamas on him and laid down with him to rub his stomach until he fell asleep. Then Gibbs and Jenny made sure the others were all set, said good night to the younger group and headed up to their own bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

Abby woke in the middle of the night when she started getting kicked and hit. It didn't take long for her to figure out Josie was dreaming. "Josie, wake up," she whispered rubbing the little girl's back.

Startled, Josie shot straight up in bed and looked around in a panic.

"It's ok," Abby said. "Did you have a bad dream?"

As the little girl's breathing slowed she began sucking her thumb but remained silent.

Abby stood from the bed and lifted Josie into her arms. "Let's go get you some warm milk," she said. "Maybe that'll help you sleep better."

The two quietly made their way downstairs and started towards the kitchen but instead found Gibbs reclined on the couch in the living room.

"What are you doing up, Abs?" he asked.

"I think Josie had a bad dream or something," Abby answered.

"Jen and I think she might be might be having night terrors," Gibbs said as he took Josie from Abby.

Abby watched as Gibbs cradled the little girl protectively against his chest and placed a gentle kiss on her head. "Can I sit with you too?" she asked.

"Yah, Abs," Gibbs said, "you don't have to ask."

Abby stretched herself out next to Gibbs and rested her head on his chest. She smiled when Gibbs draped his arm across her back and kissed her head.

"What's on your mind, Abby?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"How do you know anything's on my mind?" Abby asked.

"You're tense," Gibbs answered, giving her another kiss. "Talk to me."

Abby watched as Josie's eyes fluttered closed. The little girl looked so comfortable, resting peacefully on the opposite side of Gibbs' chest. When Gibbs started rubbing his hand gently over Abby's back she remembered he was waiting for an answer. "Ever since I found out I was adopted, I've felt kind of lost. I've started questioning who I am. I— I…"

"You're Abby Sciuto," Gibbs said when she started struggling to put her thoughts into words. "You're you, my favorite, the one I love."

Abby smiled at the sentiment. She knew she was the favorite and that was a title she treasured but she stopped herself from getting distracted from what she needed to say. "Gibbs, whatever happens to Bailey and Josie, you have to make sure they know who they are and where they came from because finding out when you're my age—it's not fair."

"I promise, Abby," Gibbs said quietly as he hugged her tightly against him.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Gibbs," Abby said burrowing closer to him.

"You don't have to worry about that, Abby," Gibbs said kissing her the top of her head. "You've got me."

"I love you, Gibbs," Abby said sleepily.

Gibbs pulled the blanket the off the back of the couch and wrapped it around the three of them. "I love you, Abby," he whispered before kissing her head. "Go to sleep."

When both girls were sleeping again, Gibbs shifted slightly beneath them, making himself comfortable, then closed his eyes and he, too fell asleep.

* * *

Gibbs opened his eyes when he felt somebody running their hand roughly through his hair.

"Good morning, Papa Gibbs," Bailey said with a bright smile.

Gibbs inhaled a healthy volume of air as he turned to see Bailey lying across the back of the couch. "Good morning," he said. "How'd you get up there?"

"I climb over your legs and over Abby's legs to the top of the couch and then I crawled all the way up to right here," Bailey answered proudly.

Gibbs smiled as he stretched his neck and shoulders. "You're a little monkey, aren't you?"

Bailey giggled and nodded his head. "Can I play with my trains?"

"Yep," Gibbs answered, "just be careful getting down." He watched as the little boy got down the same way he had climbed up. When Bailey jostled Abby's legs she started to wake. Gibbs ran his fingers through her hair as she moved around on his chest.

"Good morning, Sunshine," he said when she opened her eyes. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head then held her close to him.

"Good morning," Abby said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Gibbs ran his hand over Josie's back as he leaned down and kissed her cheek to wake her. The little girl fisted her hand into Gibbs' t-shirt as she burrowed her head into his chest. "Good morning, Baby Girl," Gibbs said. He sat himself up, moving both girls into a sitting position with him. He settled Josie on Abby's lap then stood up and stretched.

"Brr," Abby said shivering when she lost Gibbs' body heat, "you were so warm. I'm freezing."

Gibbs smiled and wrapped the blanket they'd been covered up with all night around the girls. "There you go," he said running his finger across Abby's cheek then gently tapping the tip of Josie's nose.

"Wait, Papa Gibbs!" Josie said. "I forgot to give you your good morning kiss."

Gibbs leaned close to Josie so she could kiss his cheek then gave both girls another kiss on the cheek. He walked over to Bailey and ruffled the little boy's hair.

"Do you know what noise a train makes, Papa Gibbs?" Bailey asked.

"What noise does a train make?" Gibbs asked squatting down behind him.

"A train says Choo! Choo!" Bailey said.

"Yes it does," Gibbs laughed. He arched his head around and kissed the little boy's cheek before standing.

"You're face is scratchy," Bailey said giggling.

"That's because I haven't shaved yet," Gibbs said.

Gibbs left Abby and the twins in the living room and headed upstairs to his own bedroom. He propped himself up in bed next to Jenny who was still sleeping. She grumbled and instinctively cuddled into him. Gibbs smiled and started rubbing her back.

"I could get used to waking up like this," Jenny mumbled happily. Gibbs leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her temple eliciting another happy moan from her. "Are the kids up yet?" she asked.

"The twins are up with Abby," Gibbs said brushing her hair away from her face. "Bailey woke me up about 15 minutes ago."

"Did you leave in the middle of the night?" Jenny shifted in the bed, resting her head in Gibbs' lap.

"Mm-hmm," Gibbs hummed rubbing her back. "I had a lot on my mind and I didn't want to disturb you, then Abby and Josie were up so I just slept with them on the couch."

"Are they ok?"

"Josie had another nightmare," Gibbs said, "and all this stuff with the twins is hitting close to home for Abby."

"They just need someone to love them," Jenny said. "They know they're safe with you. It's easy to relax and be at peace."

"For you too?" Gibbs asked.

"Unless you're challenging my authority at work," Jenny said laughing.

Gibbs placed another kiss on Jenny's temple before sliding out of bed. "Come take a shower with me," he said offering her his hand.

Jenny smiled, placed her hand in Gibbs' and let him lead her to the bathroom. They showered, got dressed for the day then headed down the hall.

Gibbs stopped in front of Bailey's bedroom and looked at Jenny. "If I don't wake Tony and Ziva up, they'll sleep all day," he said, "and I want to get to the tree farm early. I have a feeling decorating is going to take the better part of the day."

Jenny stood and stared up at Gibbs lovingly.

"What?" Gibbs asked as he ran his thumb across her cheek.

"You're such a hard ass at work," Jenny said, "but you get home and you're this loving, caring, father figure to all of them."

"I'm hard on them for a reason, Jen," Gibbs said. "It makes them better agents and better people. Out in the field is no time to hold hands."

"I agree," Jenny said. "Just look how I turned out."

"Are you attributing your career to me?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm just saying I never would've made it this far if it hadn't been for you getting me started on the right foot," Jenny said. Gibbs smiled as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Jenny's. "You wake them up," Jenny said, "I'll go start breakfast."

Gibbs watched as Jenny descended the stairs then opened the door to Bailey's room and headed in. He found Tony sound asleep in the bed and Jimmy sleeping on the air mattress on the floor. He assumed Tim was already awake and had gone downstairs with Abby.

"Palmer," Gibbs said, kneeling on the floor next to the air mattress. When Jimmy didn't move Gibbs raised his voice slightly. "Jim."

Jimmy jerked awake and looked up at Gibbs. "I'm up!" he said.

Gibbs half smiled at him then moved over to the bed where Tony was sleeping. "Tony."

"Boss, you know I didn't mean that," Tony mumbled. "Everybody knows you didn't dress up as a red headed woman for Halloween."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at his still sleeping senior field agent. "DiNozzo!" he said getting louder.

Tony's eyes popped open and he stared up at Gibbs. "Uh, morning, Boss," he said.

"Time to get up," Gibbs said shaking his head.

"I'm up," Tony said as Gibbs left the room.

Gibbs walked down the hall to the Josie's room and opened the door. Ziva was tucked neatly into bed, snoring softly. A smile crossed his face as he sat down on the edge on the bed and watched her sleep. The Mossad assassin that had first come to his team had changed over the years. She was still one of the toughest female agents he had ever worked with but on a couple occasions she had let him see her vulnerabilities and he knew that was something she hadn't even done with her own father.

"Ziva," he said softly as he rested a hand on her back. He rubbed her back gently until she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Morning," he said.

"Good morning," Ziva said. "Is it time to get up already?"

"I want to get an early start to the tree farm," Gibbs said. "You can use the bathroom in my room to get ready if you want. Then you won't have to compete with the boys."

"Thank you," Ziva said. "Do you think I could borrow one of your shirts? The one I keep here is still dirty from the last time I slept over."

"I washed it for you," Gibbs said. "It's hanging in the closet but if you'd like to borrow one of my shirts just help yourself."

"Thank you, Gibbs."

"Welcome," Gibbs said before leaning down and kissing her forehead. He left Ziva alone in the room and joined the others downstairs.

Jenny started a pot of coffee then set out bowls and cereal so everyone could eat when they finished getting ready. While Tony, Tim, Jimmy, Ziva and Abby took turns in the shower, Gibbs and Jenny changed the twins and made sure they got breakfast. When everyone was gathered in the living room, waiting for Tony and Abby to finish eating breakfast, Jenny started going over the day's events.

"So, who wants to go to the tree farm with Papa Gibbs and who wants to come with me to pick up the decorations?" she asked.

"Tree farm!" Abby and Ziva chimed in unison.

"Me too," Jimmy said. "I've never gone Christmas tree hunting. We always had fake trees growing up."

"I think I'll help you with the decorations," Tim said to Jenny.

"Me too," Tony said, "you could use a strong man to lift all those heavy boxes."

"Hah!" Ziva laughed. "Tony, you are still a wimp when it comes to cold weather."

"Bailey, Josie," Jenny interrupted before the argument could go any further, "do you guys want to go with Papa and pick out a Christmas tree?"

"I do! I do!" Bailey said excitedly.

"Me too," Josie said walking over and leaning on Gibbs' lap.

Gibbs settled Josie in his lap then looked at Jenny. "Why don't you guys take my truck?"

"That'll work," Jenny said. "Then we won't have to make more than one trip."

Gibbs shifted Josie to one side of his lap and pulled the keys to his truck out of his pocket. "We'll take the sedan," he said handing Jenny the keys. "Jim can squeeze in the back between the twins booster seats and Abby can sit up front between Ziva and I."

"I'm so excited!" Jimmy said.

"Well, Palmer, you better get ready," Gibbs said. "It's going to be cold out there."

Gibbs and Jenny dressed the twins in their outdoor clothes while the others got themselves ready to go. After the twins were ready, Gibbs poured himself some coffee in a thermos then put his winter clothes on.

"I think I need to borrow a sweatshirt, Gibbs," Ziva said.

"You know where they are," Gibbs said.

"Grab one for me too!" Abby called as Ziva headed upstairs.

After everyone was dressed and ready to go, Jenny, Tony and Tim headed towards Jenny's house while Gibbs and his group headed to the tree farm. Gibbs stopped at the small cabin at the entrance to the tree farm to get a saw then carefully navigated the farm until he got to a section of appropriately sized trees. Everybody got out of the car and they started searching for the perfect tree.

"There are so many!" Ziva said as they walked along the narrow road. "It is going to be hard to pick."

"Have you really never been to a tree farm, Jimmy?" Abby asked.

"I have really never been to a tree farm," Jimmy answered smiling. "My mother had really bad allergies and bringing a real tree into the house would've ruined the holiday for her."

"Well, Palmer, there's a first time for everything," Gibbs said. "Nothing beats freezing your butt off to cut down a tree that's going to drop needles all over your house—"

"Gibbs!" Abby interrupted, smacking his arm. "We're doing this for the children."

"You're right, Abs," Gibbs said. His mind took him back to the mornings he'd spent with Shannon and Kelly at the tree farm and the afternoons they'd spent decorating the entire house for Christmas. He could still hear Kelly's laughter as he danced around the living room with her to Christmas carols playing on the radio.

Josie slipped her hand into Gibbs' bringing him back to reality. Ziva, Abby, Jimmy and Bailey had wandered ahead and were excitedly pointing out trees. "Are you ok, Sweet Pea?" Gibbs asked as he held Josie's hand.

"Yes," Josie said, "but I just want to walk with you."

"Would you like to get on my shoulders?" Gibbs asked. Josie nodded her head excitedly and lifted her arms to Gibbs. He lifted her up and settled her on his shoulders. "Let's have a little bit of fun," Gibbs said. He knelt down and made two snowballs. He handed one to Josie and kept one for himself. "You throw yours at Ziva," he said quietly, "and I'll throw mine at Abby."

Josie giggled as she launched her snowball at Ziva, but hit Jimmy instead. Gibbs threw his at Abby and hit her square in the shoulder. Ziva, Abby and Jimmy all whipped around to face Gibbs.

"You better watch out, Gibbs," Abby said. "Did you forget Ziva used to be an assassin? She'll take you out!"

"Go ahead and try," Gibbs challenged.

"Papa Gibbs! Papa Gibbs! I found one! This one! This one!" Bailey called excitedly.

Gibbs smirked at the girls and Jimmy as Bailey came running over to him, jumping up and down and pointing towards a tree. "That is a very nice tree, Buddy," Gibbs said looking over Bailey's selection, "but it's a little too big. It won't fit in the house."

"Ok," Bailey said. "I will find us another one, ok?"

Just as Gibbs turned back towards the road he was hit in the arm with a snowball. He looked towards Abby and Ziva and both girls had their backs to him and were pretending to inspect a tree. Jimmy was looking around nervously trying to act innocent. Gibbs smirked and followed Bailey further down the road. Before he knew it Abby was at his side wrapping her arm around his. Ziva and Jimmy caught up to Bailey and they continued their search.

Bailey stopped in front of a Douglas fir tree and looked it over. "What about this one, Papa Gibbs?" he asked. "Is it too big?"

Gibbs looked at the tree then walked around it to check for bare spots. "You know what, Bailey? I think this one is perfect. What do you guys think?"

"I like it!" Jimmy said excitedly

"I agree," Ziva said.

"It looks good to me," Abby said. "What do you think, Josie?"

"I think it's beautiful," Josie said.

Gibbs left Josie with the others and walked back to the car. He pulled it up next to their chosen tree, grabbed the saw and headed back. "Alright, Bailey, you picked the tree, you've got to help me cut it down," he said knowing it would excite the little boy.

Abby and Jimmy stood back with Josie and Ziva held onto the tree so it didn't fall on Gibbs and Bailey. Gibbs took his Carhartt coat off and laid it down near the base of the tree. He laid down on the coat and got Bailey situated in front of him. He showed Bailey how to hold the saw then helped him cut the tree down.

"Timber!" Bailey yelled.

Ziva gave the tree a gentle push in the opposite direction of Gibbs and Bailey and watched as it fell to the ground.

"Good job, Little Man," Gibbs praised as he stood and lifted Bailey up with him.

"Wow!" Bailey said. "Can we cut down more trees, Papa Gibbs?"

"We only need one, Buddy," Gibbs said laughing, "but don't worry. You're going to get to do all kinds of fun things today."

Jimmy helped Gibbs get the tree balanced on top of the car then they all piled in and headed back to the small cabin at the entrance. While the employees shook the tree, wrapped it and secured it to the roof of the car, Gibbs paid for the tree and everyone made themselves a cup of hot chocolate at the small table set up in the corner. When they were done at the tree farm everyone got back in the car and they headed home.

Jenny was waiting with hot chocolate for everyone when they got home. While the others grabbed a cup, Gibbs secured the tree in the stand then looked around the living room at the boxes of decorations. "Why do I have a feeling it's going to look like the North Pole threw up in here when we're done?"

"Gibbs!" Abby said glaring at him.

"Right," Gibbs said, "positive attitude."

"We know you're a simple guy, Gibbs," Abby said. "We won't overdo it but it has to be special for the kids."

Jenny handed him a cup of hot chocolate and smiled warmly at him. "Relax, Jethro," she said quietly.

"I know," Gibbs said, "we're doing it for the kids. It's just a lot of memories."

"We don't have to do this," Jenny said wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a hug.

"No, no," Gibbs said, "it's ok." He felt a small body crash into his legs and looked down to see Bailey hugging his leg. "Hey, Little Man," he said lifting the little boy up.

"Can we decorate the tree now?" Bailey asked.

Gibbs looked over at the others, digging through the boxes and pulling out decorations then looked back at Bailey. "Sure," he said, "let's decorate the tree now."

"Why don't you give your Papa Gibbs a kiss, Honey," Jenny said rubbing Bailey's back while Gibbs held him.

Bailey smiled at Gibbs then leaned in and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Gibbs returned Bailey's kiss and smiled when the little boy cuddled into him.

"Are you ok, Gibbs?" Abby asked walking over to him.

"Yah, Abs," Gibbs said. "I think I'll build a fire in the fireplace while you guys start decorating."

Abby took Bailey from Gibbs and watched as Gibbs disappeared from the room then gave Jenny a questioning look.

"He'll be ok, Abs," Jenny said encouragingly.

Tony and Ziva got to work decorating the tree with the twins while Jenny, Tim, Abby and Jimmy started on the rest of the house. Gibbs built a fire in the fireplace then stacked a few extra logs beside it to add as they were needed. Just as he was getting ready to order some pizzas for lunch, Abby called him into the kitchen.

"What's up, Abs?" Gibbs asked.

Instead of answering Abby leaned in and kissed Gibbs on the cheek then smiled at him. When Gibbs narrowed his eyes and gave her a confused look she pointed towards the ceiling. Gibbs looked up and saw she'd hung mistletoe above where they were standing.

"Mistletoe?" Gibbs asked. "Every year?" He laughed then leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You don't need an excuse to kiss me, Abs," he said quietly before backing away. "What kind of pizza do you want?"

"We always get pepperoni and onions!" Abby said.

"I didn't know if you wanted something different," Gibbs said. He looked at Abby and knew she could tell something was bothering him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"You miss your family, don't you, Gibbs?" she asked.

Gibbs kissed the top of Abby's head then laid his head on hers. "Every day," he said, "but I've got you guys now. You guys are my family too." He kissed the top of Abby's head again and rubbed her back before letting her go. "I'm going to order some pizzas for lunch. You keep doing what you're doing. The house is looking good."

Abby smiled as she watched Gibbs head back towards the living room. While they waited for the pizzas to arrive Abby and Tim worked on hanging Christmas lights in the twins' bedrooms, Gibbs and Jenny wound garland and lights through the stair banister, Jimmy arranged garland and a couple snow globes on the mantle above the fireplace and Tony and Ziva continued working on the tree with the twins.

After lunch Gibbs took the twins up to his room to read to them. They'd had a lot of hot chocolate and were wound up from the events of the day but Gibbs was hoping he could get them to at least take a short nap. Halfway through the third book Bailey finally gave in and fell asleep. Gibbs finished the story then looked down at Josie.

"Are you not sleepy?" he asked.

"I don't want to go to sleep," Josie said. "That's when the bad dreams come."

"Crawl up here on my tummy," Gibbs said knowing the sound of his heartbeat would soothe her. "Relax with me. You're safe here." He leaned down and kissed her head then rubbed her back. It wasn't long before he felt her body relax and heard her breathing deepen and he knew she was asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Jenny came into the bedroom shortly after Josie fell asleep. She smiled at the sight of both kids cuddled with Gibbs as they napped and him looking at them adoringly. She grabbed the blanket neatly folded at the end of the bed and spread it out over the three of them.

"I can't believe you got them to sleep after all the hot chocolate they had," Jenny whispered. "You're good at this."

"It's not that hard," Gibbs said quietly. "Just takes a little patience."

"I'm going to run to the store and pick up some stockings for them while they nap," Jenny said. "Tim, Abby and Jimmy are coming with me."

"Have fun," Gibbs said with a smile. "We'll be here when you get back."

Jenny rested her hand against Gibbs' cheek, leaned in and pressed her lips to his before leaving him alone in the room with the twins. Gibbs was just starting to doze off when his door opened again. He looked up to see Ziva peeking in.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yah, Ziva, come on in," Gibbs said.

"Tony had to go," Ziva said as she entered. "He got a phone call from one of his buddies. They are going to the park to play snow football and he could not resist." She stood next to the bed watching the kids sleep. "They are so precious," she said looking at Gibbs, "and lucky to have you. I do not remember my father ever having time to cuddle with me."

"Come here," Gibbs said softly. While Ziva settled on the bed next to him, Gibbs moved Josie to the opposite side of his chest. He wrapped his arm around Ziva and pulled her close to him. Ziva smiled as she rested her head on Gibbs' shoulder and felt him kiss the top of her head.

"Why are you such a good dad and your child was taken away from you far too soon, yet there are so many out there needing love— _especially_ from their fathers, but getting none?" Ziva asked.

"Life's not fair, Ziva," Gibbs said. "We just try to do our best with what we've got."

"Well, I am glad I have you," Ziva said.

Gibbs placed another kiss on top of Ziva's head. "Me too," he said quietly. "I'm lucky to have you. We all are." He glanced at the clock on his nightstand and decided it was time to get the twins up. "You want to help me wake the kids up?"

"Can I wake Josie up?" Ziva asked.

"Sure," Gibbs said. "I usually wake her up with a kiss on the cheek."

Ziva kissed the little girl and rubbed her back until she started to stir. Josie opened her eyes and looked at Ziva then buried her face in Gibbs' chest.

"It's time to get up, Sweet Pea," Gibbs said combing his fingers through her hair. "Ziva's going to take you potty while I wake your brother up."

"Guess what, Papa Gibbs," Josie said quietly.

"What, Baby?" Gibbs asked.

"The bad dreams didn't come when I sleeped," she said with a bright smile.

"I'm so happy to hear that," Gibbs said hugging Josie to him. He kissed the little girl's forehead then let Ziva take her into the bathroom while he turned his attention to Bailey. He rubbed the little boy's stomach and watched his eyes flutter open.

A smile crossed Bailey's face when he looked up and saw Gibbs. "Did Santa come?" he asked.

"Not yet," Gibbs said standing and lifting Bailey into his arms. "We have to finish decorating first." He made sure Bailey used the bathroom then gathered the kids at the kitchen table and cut up an apple for each of them to snack on. While they were eating Jenny and the others returned home.

"I thought you were just getting stockings," Gibbs said when he saw they had several shopping bags.

"We found some other stuff too," Jenny said setting the bags down. "We got some candy canes for the tree, some popcorn and dried cranberries to string together and some plain ornaments to decorate. Everyone can create their own special ornament to hang on the tree."

"Don't you just love that idea, Gibbs?" Abby asked excitedly.

Gibbs smiled and nodded at Abby. "The kids will probably enjoy a craft project," he said.

Abby smiled and hugged Gibbs, pleased with his change in attitude about decorating. "Where's Tony?"

"Right here," Tony said. "The snow was too deep to really play. Nice and cushy when you get tackled but impossible to run in."

"We are glad you are back, Tony," Ziva said.

When the kids were finished with their snack Gibbs took them to wash up while Jenny spread out the art supplies on the dining room table. Everyone chose an ornament and squeezed around the table. Gibbs sat Josie in Jenny's lap and he squeezed in next to them with Bailey on his lap.

"How do we do this?" Gibbs asked while Bailey chose an ornament.

"We got a lot of supplies," Jenny said, "just figure out how you and Bailey would like to decorate your ornaments and go for it."

Gibbs watched as everyone started grabbing supplies and got to work on their ornaments. Bailey smiled up at Gibbs, waiting for him to get started on their ornament.

"Jen," Gibbs said, "I'm trying here but I don't have a clue what to do."

Jenny rested her hand on Gibbs' leg under the table, trying to keep him from getting frustrated. "Why don't you pick a paint pen and write his name on it and then you two figure out what else you want to do. Looks like Tim is drawing some of his video game characters reading his book. Tony's got cars and women. Keep it G rated, Tony."

"I will," Tony said, "don't worry."

"Abby has some skeletons with Santa hats. Jimmy drew his name in bubble letters and is decorating them with different patterns and Ziva—"

"It is the Tel Aviv skyline on one side and the Washington DC skyline on the other side," Ziva said proudly.

"Alright," Gibbs said.

Jenny got to work helping Josie with her ornament. After drawing the outline of the little girl's name she let Josie color it in and watched as she drew four stick figures holding hands. "Who's that?" Jenny asked.

"That is Bailey and me and that is Papa Gibbs and that one is you," Josie said pointing at each person on the ornament.

Jenny smiled over at Gibbs when she felt his foot rubbing hers under the table. "What are you guys making?"

"I'm drawing my Papa Gibbs," Bailey said showing Jenny the ornament, "'cause he rescued me and 'cause I love him."

While Bailey and Josie worked on their ornaments Gibbs and Jenny started on theirs. Jenny created a scene from the time she'd spent with Gibbs in Paris and Gibbs painted an American flag on one side and 'Semper Fi' on the other side with a fallen soldier battle cross next to it.

When everyone was finished they hung their ornaments on the tree then gathered around and watched as Gibbs put the star on the top and turned the Christmas lights on.

"It's beautiful," Abby said wrapping her arm around Tim's waist.

"It is," Gibbs agreed. "You guys did a great job on the house. Thank you."

"Thanks for letting us," Abby said moving over to hug Gibbs. "Today was so much fun!"

"Fun's not over yet," Jenny said holding up the popcorn and cranberries.

"We've got to get going," Tony said.

"I wish we could stay and help," Ziva said, "but Tony is right. I promised him I would go to some movie thing with him."

"It's a sneak preview," Tony said. "Sneak previews were created in the '30s to help determine the success and failure of films. This particular film—"

"Have fun," Gibbs interrupted.

Tony and Ziva headed out, taking Jimmy with them since he lived on the way. Jenny poured the popcorn and cranberries into large bowls and put them on the coffee table. After poking their fingers a couple times and going through several band-aids, the twins gave up on helping with the popcorn string. Bailey got his race cars out to play with and Josie climbed into Gibbs' lap to cuddle while he helped with string the popcorn. When Bailey realized Gibbs was feeding Josie pieces of popcorn while he was stringing them, he abandoned his cars and climbed into Gibbs' lap with his sister.

"What are you three doing over there?" Jenny asked.

"Papa Gibbs is feeding us pieces of pop—"

"Nothing," Gibbs said covering Bailey's mouth with his hand.

"Uh-huh," Jenny said laughing. "You spoil them." Gibbs winked at Jenny then went back to work stringing popcorn and feeding the twins.

When they were done with the tree Gibbs and Jenny headed into the kitchen to make a pot of chili for dinner and Tim and Abby took the twins upstairs to play with their toys. Not long after they went up, Tim hurried into the kitchen.

"Boss, I was just notified we got a hit on our BOLO!"

"Details," Gibbs said.

"I can't access the details from here," Tim said. "I have to go to the Navy Yard."

"Don't wait dinner on us," Gibbs said as he hurried out of the kitchen. He and Tim headed to NCIS headquarters leaving Jenny and Abby home with the twins. As soon as they got to the office Tim booted up his computer.

"Looks like there was a robbery at a bar early this morning in Holbrook, Arizona. No casualties but footage from the security camera confirms it was our guys. They got in, got the money and got out. No one even knew the bar had been robbed until after it was over."

"I don't think Kinsley could've organized anything that proficient," Gibbs said. "Ryker, on the other hand, is proving to be a criminal mastermind but I will catch up with him. You don't get past me."

While Tim was printing out the police report from the robbery, Gibbs cell phone started ringing.

"Gibbs," he answered.

"Jethro," Jenny said, "Fornell just got here. Are you on your way home or should I send him over?"

"Who's crying?" Gibbs asked, ignoring Jenny's question.

"It's Bailey," Jenny said. "He's been inconsolable since you left."

"Ok, we're on our way home," Gibbs said, "tell Tobias to hang on. I'll be there in a minute."

After Tim printed out the police report, he and Gibbs headed back to the house. As soon as they walked in the door they were greeted by Jenny and a still crying Bailey.

"Hey, Little Man," Gibbs said taking Bailey from Jenny, "what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Bailey latched onto Gibbs but was crying so hard he couldn't answer. Gibbs bounced Bailey gently in his arms while he rubbed his back, trying to soothe the little boy. "Shh, calm down."

"I think we're going to hit the road," Tim said as he and Abby put their shoes on.

"Thanks for all your help, guys," Jenny said.

"See you guys in the morning," Gibbs said over Bailey's crying. He leaned in and kissed Abby's cheek then waited until they were gone before going into the living room where Fornell was playing Mr. Potato Head with Josie.

"I don't know what's wrong with Bailey," Jenny said as they sat down on the couch. "He started looking for you shortly after you left, I told him you had to run to work real quick and he had a meltdown. Abby and I both tried to calm him but I guess he just needed you."

"You didn't," Bailey stuttered through his tears, "you didn't say good— say goodbye to me."

"I'm sorry, Bailey," Gibbs said, thumbing the tears from the little boy's cheeks. "I didn't mean to leave without saying goodbye to you." He kissed the top of Bailey's head and held him close as he finally started to calm down.

"What's up, Tobias?" Gibbs asked.

"Did you hear about the robbery in Holbrook, Arizona?" Fornell asked.

Gibbs nodded his head, still rubbing Bailey's back. "McGee and I were just at the office checking into that. Any idea where they're headed?"

"West," Fornell answered. "If it were me I'd be headed for Mexico but they're not. I think they're going somewhere specific."

"I've had my people checking into it," Gibbs said, "the only thing they found is the land in Wyoming and the connection in Memphis."

"I've been looking too," Fornell said. "I can't find anything. I'm not going to let them slip through my fingers again, Jethro. One year I've been chasing Ryker. One year!"

"Ok, relax, Tobias," Gibbs said trying to calm Fornell down before the twins got upset. "We'll get them."

"I hope you're right," Fornell said as he stood from the floor. He patted Josie's head then grabbed his overcoat from the back of Gibbs' recliner and put it on. "I'll check in with you tomorrow."

Gibbs stood to walk Fornell out and tried to hand Bailey to Jenny but the little boy let out a small shriek and held onto Gibbs tighter. "I'm not going anywhere this time, Buddy," he said.

"I want you," Bailey said. Gibbs smiled and cuddled the little boy back into him then kissed the top of his head.

"You really think we're going to get them, Jethro?" Fornell asked stopping at the front door.

"We'll get them," Gibbs said confidently.

Fornell nodded, patted Bailey's back, said goodbye to Gibbs then left.

"You should've called sooner, Jen," Gibbs said settling in next to her on the couch again.

"About Bailey?" Jenny asked. "We were ok. We knew he wasn't hurt, we just couldn't calm him down enough to talk to us."

"I should've known better than to leave without telling the kids, especially Bailey."

Jenny laid her head on Gibbs' shoulder and rested her hand on Bailey's back. "His eyelids are starting to droop," she said.

"I better get him in the tub before he falls asleep," Gibbs said. "I think a warm bath will relax him."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Jenny asked.

Gibbs thought for a minute before answering. "Would you brew another pot of coffee?"

"Sure," Jenny answered with a smile.

Jenny disappeared into the kitchen and Gibbs stood with Bailey. Before going upstairs he knelt down in front of Josie.

"How are you doing, Sweet Pea?" he asked.

"I'm good," Josie said with a smile. "Mrs. Potato Head is going to the beach," she said showing Gibbs her toy.

"Yah? Is Mr. Potato Head going with her?" Gibbs asked.

Josie picked up Mr. Potato Head and looked at it. "Yah, but he has to get dressed first."

"Ok Sweetie," Gibbs said "you work on that while I give Bailey a bath." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head then took Bailey upstairs.

"Can I play with my boats tonight, Papa Gibbs?" Bailey asked while Gibbs helped him get undressed.

"Sure Kiddo," Gibbs said. He turned off the water, covered Bailey's cast with a bag and put the little boy into the bathtub then got the boats out from under the sink. While Bailey sailed his boats around Gibbs bathed the little boy. He let him play until the bath water turned cold, then got him out dried him off and took him into his room to dress him for bed.

"Jethro," Jenny said poking her head into Bailey's room, "if you'll lie down with him I'll put Josie in the tub."

"I can do that," Gibbs said helping Bailey get his pajama pants on.

"And I brought you some coffee," Jenny said handing Gibbs a coffee mug.

"Thank you," Gibbs said. He took the coffee mug then gave Jenny a quick kiss.

Jenny took Josie into the bathroom, started the water and poured a generous amount of bubble bath into the bathtub. While the tub filled with water she helped the little girl get undressed. She let Josie play with the bubbles while she washed the little girl. By the time Jenny was finishing up bathing her, Josie started yawning.

"Are you sleepy, Honey?" Jenny asked.

"No," Josie said yawning again.

Jenny laughed as she rinsed the last of the soap off the little girl. "I think you are," she said tapping the end of Josie's nose gently with her finger.

Josie giggled as Jenny pulled the drain in the tub and lifted her out of the water. She wrapped the little girl in her towel, took her into her bedroom and changed her into her pajamas.

"Momma Gibbs, will you rock me like Papa Gibbs does?" Josie asked.

"Sure, Sweetie," Jenny said. She lifted Josie into her arms, sat down in the rocking chair and gently rocked Josie back and forth, humming softly until she fell asleep. After tucking her into bed and kissing her forehead she left the little girl to sleep.

Jenny headed downstairs to find Gibbs but didn't see him. After checking the basement and first floor she went back upstairs. When she didn't find him in his bedroom she decided to check Bailey's room. She opened the door and saw the Christmas lights they'd strung around the ceiling lit up casting colorful glows around the room. Bailey was sitting next to Gibbs in the bed, rubbing his stomach while Gibbs slept next to him.

"Papa Gibbs was supposed to put you to sleep, Sweetheart," Jenny said quietly as she walked over to the bed, "not the other way around."

"But I'm not sleepy," Bailey said through a yawn.

Gibbs woke at the sound of the voices in the room to find Jenny standing over him smiling.

"Who's putting who to sleep in here?" she asked amused.

"What time is it?" Gibbs asked rubbing his brow.

"Shortly after 9:00," Jenny said. "Do you want me to put him to sleep so you can go to bed?"

"No," Gibbs said. "I'm not tired. I was just resting my eyes. Let me get him to sleep and I'll be down in a minute."

Jenny brushed her hand through Gibbs' hair then leaned down and kissed his forehead before heading back downstairs.

Gibbs nestled Bailey in next to him and straightened the blankets over them. "You're going to get me in trouble, Buddy," he teased as he started rubbing the little boy's stomach.

"I'm sorry, Papa Gibbs," Bailey said sleepily. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bailey," Gibbs said quietly. "Close your eyes."

Gibbs didn't have to rub Bailey's stomach for long before the little boy fell asleep. He carefully eased himself out of bed, readjusted the blankets over Bailey, kissed his cheek then headed downstairs. As soon as Jenny saw him she stood and took his hand.

"Come on," she said leading him towards the basement, "let's go downstairs and work on your boat."

While Jenny sanded the section of the boat Gibbs got her started on, she watched him carefully out of the corner of her eye. Ever since the twins had gotten up from their nap she'd noticed Gibbs' demeanor had changed. She knew decorating the house brought up memories of Shannon and Kelly and that he was struggling with that but he had been very peaceful the entire afternoon.

"What's going on with you?" Jenny asked. "You were stressed this morning but you've been very relaxed all afternoon."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Gibbs asked with a sly smirk.

"Yes," Jenny answered as she stopped sanding the boat, "it's just not like you."

Gibbs moved over next to her and took the sanding block wrapped with sandpaper out of her hand. "I'm going to do it," he said as he took over sanding the boat. "I'm going to try to adopt the twins."

"That's wonderful, Jethro!" Jenny said.

"Don't get too excited," Gibbs said. "Who knows if they'll let me? I'm not exactly prime daddy material."

"Jethro, you're the best father I know," Jenny said gently. "Fill out your paperwork and give it to me. I think I know someone who can help."

Gibbs put the sanding block aside and turned to face Jenny. "In all honesty, Jen, do you think I have a chance?"

Jenny smiled encouragingly at Gibbs as she wrapped her hands around his waist and pulled him into a hug. "Yes, Jethro, I do."

Gibbs smiled, wrapped his arms around Jenny and held her close to him. "Thanks for believing in me," he said. He pressed his lips to hers, letting them linger longer than usual. Jenny deepened the kiss as she rocked her hips against Gibbs. It wasn't long before she could feel his arousal through his jeans.

Gibbs broke the kiss and took a breath. "Basement or bedroom?" he asked in a low tone.

Jenny untucked Gibbs' shirt from his pants and pulled it over his head, followed by his undershirt. She grazed her fingers over his bare chest then leaned in and before pressing her lips to his she whispered, "basement."


	18. Chapter 18

Gibbs tucked his charcoal gray polo shirt into his black dress pants then fastened his belt. "Are you almost ready?"

"I'm just finishing up my makeup," Jenny said. "You go ahead. I'll be out in a minute."

Gibbs moved over behind Jenny and rested his hands on her shoulders. "I'm going to get the kids up," he said. "I don't want to leave without saying goodbye again."

"Good idea," Jenny said, turning to steal a kiss before Gibbs left. Gibbs squeezed Jenny's shoulders gently, pressed his lips to hers, then left her to finish getting ready while he headed down the hall to Bailey's room.

When he opened the door to the little boy's bedroom he found him completely under the blankets curled into a tight ball. He pulled the blankets back and sat down on the bed next to him. "Time to wake up, Kiddo," he said as he pulled Bailey into his lap.

Bailey nestled his head against Gibbs' chest and closed his eyes as Gibbs ran his hand through the little boy's hair and kissed the top of his head. "I'm cold," Bailey said shivering.

"You wouldn't get cold if you'd keep your socks on at night, Little Man," Gibbs said. He searched through the bedding until he found both socks then put them on Bailey's feet. "Let's go get Josie," Gibbs said. He kissed the top of Bailey's head then stood with the little boy in his arms and carried him down the hall to Josie's room. When he entered, he found Josie sitting on the edge of her bed rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning, Sweet Pea," he said sitting down next to her. Josie laid her head against Gibbs' side and yawned. Gibbs wrapped his arm around her and leaned down to kiss her head. "Let's go downstairs and talk about what's going to happen today." He lifted Bailey in one arm and Josie in the other then carried both kids down to the living room.

"Are we going to work today?" Bailey asked as Gibbs settled them in his lap on the couch.

"Well," Gibbs said, "Momma and I have to go to work, but Tony and Ziva are going to come over and play with you guys."

"How come you can't stay home and play with us?" Josie asked.

"I wish I could, Baby," Gibbs said, "but we'll be home later, ok?"

"Promise?" Bailey asked.

"I promise," Gibbs said before kissing each child again.

Jenny came down the stairs just as Tony and Ziva started knocking on the front door. She let them in and they all went into the living room.

"They had their baths last night," Jenny said as she put her shoes on. "They haven't had breakfast yet. Bailey doesn't like chocolate but other than that I think they'll eat just about anything. They're still in their jammies. Tony, you'll probably have to change Bailey. He's shy around girls sometimes. Their snow clothes are in the coat closet, their toys are in their bedrooms and the story books are in Josie's room. Call if you need anything."

"We will be fine, Jen," Ziva said, watching as Jenny kissed each child on the forehead while they sat cuddled on Gibbs' lap.

Gibbs hugged both kids tightly against him and gave them one last kiss before letting Tony and Ziva take them. "I love you guys," he said. "We'll be home later." He helped Jenny get her coat on, put his overcoat on then followed Jenny out to the car.

"Alright," Tony said after Gibbs and Jenny left, "what's going on in here?"

"Papa Gibbs said we could watch SpongeBob!" Bailey said climbing into Tony's lap after he sat down on the couch. "He lives in the pineapple under the sea with all the fishies!"

"Ah yes, the SpongeBob with the square pants," Tony said before imitating SpongeBob's laugh making the twins giggle. Tony grabbed the remote and turned the TV on then flipped channels until he found the right cartoon. "Are you guys hungry? I'm hungry. Is it breakfast time yet?"

"We buyed Fruit Loops at the store!" Josie said.

"Fruit Loops," Tony repeated as he draped his arm around Josie and pulled her closer to him, "that works for me. Does that work for you Ziva?"

"I already ate," Ziva said. "I am just going to check the house over real quick." While Tony took the kids into the kitchen, Ziva quickly checked all the doors and windows and peeked into all the rooms to make sure everything was in order. When she arrived in the kitchen she found the twins sitting on the counter in front of Tony and Fruit Loops all over the place.

"What is going on in here?" she asked. "You are making a mess in Gibbs' house."

"Don't worry," Tony said. "I'll clean it up." He turned around to face Ziva with a Fruit Loop in each eye socket and a line of them between his lips.

Ziva couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "I have got to get a picture of this," she said retreating to the living room. While Ziva got the camera Tony helped the twins adorn their faces with Fruit Loops so they matched him. Ziva returned and snapped a few pictures then helped Tony clean up the mess. Tony sat down with the twins at the coffee table to eat breakfast while they finished watching SpongeBob and Ziva sat on the couch behind them.

"I think we should go outside and play in the snow after breakfast," Ziva suggested. "We could have a snowball fight, boys versus girls. Josie and I will kick your butt, Tony."

"You're on!" Tony said. "But it's you and Josie who better watch out. You guys are going down! Right Bailey?" Bailey smiled up at Tony and shrugged his shoulders, unsure of what was going on.

After breakfast Tony and Ziva changed the twins out of their pajamas and bundled them up in their snow gear. When everyone was ready to go out into the cold they made their way into the backyard. Tony took Bailey over to one side of the yard and the two got to work building a snow fort while Ziva and Josie did the same on the other side of the yard.

When both teams were done building their fort they began launching snow balls across the yard. As the walls to the forts crumbled, everyone started taking cover behind trees, bushes and anything else that provided a protective barrier. While Ziva distracted Tony she sent Josie to sneak up behind him and tackle him.

"Oh no," Tony said when Josie jumped on him, "you got me!" He fell backwards into the snow with Josie on top of him laughing. Tony lifted Josie off of him and tried to stand again but before he made it to his feet, Ziva plowed into him, knocking him on his back again.

"Hah!" she said lying on top of Tony. "I told you Josie and I would win."

The twins jumped on the dog pile and the snowball fight quickly turned into a wrestling match with all of them rolling around in the snow together, laughing and having a good time.

* * *

Gibbs found himself in Jenny's office just before lunch. After a friendly nod to Cynthia he closed the door behind him, giving them some privacy.

"Have you heard from Tony or Ziva?" he asked as he made his way over to her.

"I just talked to Ziva," Jenny said as Gibbs sat on the edge of her desk in front of her. She rested her hands on his thighs and smiled up at him. "They're eating lunch now then they're going to put them down for their naps. They're doing fine."

Gibbs rested his hand on the side of Jenny's cheek then leaned in for a kiss. "Any chance I could steal you away for a quick lunch?" he asked quietly.

"I might have a little free time," Jenny said before pressing her lips to his again. "What did you have in mind?"

"There's a new Mexican restaurant not too far from here I thought we could try," he said.

"I haven't had Mexican in a long time," Jenny said. "That sounds good." She reached up and ran her hands down Gibbs' chest and abs as he stood. He held onto her wrists and looked at her with a smirk.

"Not here," he said. He leaned down and kissed her again then offered her his hand to help her up. After she stood he helped her with her coat then they headed down to his car. Before driving off he reached into the backseat of the car and grabbed a folder.

"What's this?" Jenny asked taking the folder from him.

"The adoption paperwork," Gibbs said. "I picked it up this morning. So, who do you know?"

"Faith, the twins preschool teacher," Jenny said. "She used to be a social worker before she opened the daycare. She has a lot of connections." Gibbs reached over to hold Jenny's hand as he drove towards the restaurant. "Any leads on Kinsley?" she asked.

"Flagstaff PD found the Jeep abandoned on Interstate 40," Gibbs said. "It looks like they had some car trouble. I don't know where they are, where they're going or what they're driving. I'm a little worried we lost them."

Jenny squeezed Gibbs' hand and started running her thumb over his knuckles. "You'll get them, Jethro," she said.

Gibbs parked the car and turned it off before looking over at her. "I hope you're right, Jen."

Gibbs and Jenny were seated in small booth in a not very busy corner of the restaurant. After placing their order, Jenny moved over to sit next to Gibbs. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Jenny shook her head and smiled. "I just want to be close to you."

Gibbs wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head as she rested it on his shoulder.

"I can't believe how much things have changed in just a week," Jenny said intertwining her fingers with Gibbs' and pulling his arm tighter around her.

Gibbs kissed the top of her head again then rested his head on hers while they waited quietly for their lunch. His life had changed more than he ever could have imagined and it had happened almost overnight. It wasn't easy but with all the help from his team it had been a fairly smooth process.

"Are you ok?" Jenny asked squeezing his hand.

"Mm-hmm," Gibbs hummed.

"Regrets?" Jenny asked.

"None," Gibbs said confidently. He lifted his head up and Jenny turned to press her lips to his. They broke their kiss just as the waiter arrived with their food.

Gibbs and Jenny made small talk while they ate their lunch, remembering the time they spent together in Europe and discussing what the future might hold for them and the twins. When they were finished eating Gibbs paid for their meal then they headed back to NCIS. As soon as they stepped into the squad room they saw Fornell waiting for them.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby chanted excitedly as she hurried into the bullpen. "There was a report of a stolen car at Northern Arizona University a couple hours ago. They reviewed their security footage and it was our guys."

"That's good work, Abby," Gibbs said relieved that they were back on the trail of their fugitives. "What'd they steal?"

"A white, four door, 2007 GMC Canyon," Abby said showing Gibbs a picture of a similar model on her tablet.

"I think I know where they're headed," Fornell said. "This morning Metro PD picked up a small time drug dealer and friend of Jon Ryker, Sam Quincy. He was willing to trade information for a deal."

"What kind of information?" Gibbs asked.

"Ryker came to see him last week before he and Kinsley took off," Fornell said. "They wanted money but Quincy only had about $100. This guy's weak, easily bullied and Ryker knew that. Apparently Quincy has a pretty good stash of money at his parent's house in Oceanside, California. That's got to be where our boys are headed."

"Oceanside is only about an hour from the Mexico border," Gibbs said. "We've got to get there before them."

"The jet takes off in 90 minutes," Fornell said. "Pick you up at your house in an hour?"

Gibbs nodded at Fornell and watched him take off back towards the elevator. "Tim, call Oceanside PD, have them get Quincy's parents out of the house and then I want them sitting on it until we get there, unmarked cars."

"On it, Boss," Tim said.

"You and Ziva are on protection detail until I get back. I'm taking DiNozzo with me," Gibbs said. "Jen, are you going to be ok here with the kids?"

"We'll be fine," Jenny said.

"I'm sure Abs will help you if you need it. You just have to ask," Gibbs said.

"Just be careful, Jethro," Jenny said.

"I will," Gibbs said. "I've got to go home and pack."

"I'll walk you out," Jenny said.

Gibbs kissed Abby goodbye then headed towards the elevator with Jenny. Once they were inside Jenny wrapped her arms around Gibbs and raised herself up to kiss him. "I mean it, Jethro, be careful, please."

"We'll be fine," Gibbs said. "Don't worry." He leaned in and gave Jenny one last kiss before the doors opened and he disappeared from the building.

On the way home Gibbs called Tony and filled him in on the latest developments in their case then sent him home to pack. When he arrived at his house he found Ziva sitting in his recliner while the twins napped in their bedrooms. Gibbs quickly packed a bag then woke the twins up. He followed them down to the living room then got them situated on his lap.

"I have to go out of town for a little while," he explained. "I won't be home to tuck you guys into bed tonight but Momma will here with you. Bailey, you tell Momma to rub your tummy, she's really good at it."

"Does she rub your tummy?" Bailey asked.

Gibbs glanced uncomfortably over at Ziva then looked back at Bailey. "Yes, she does," he said.

"When are you coming home?" Bailey asked.

"As soon as I can," Gibbs answered.

"Tomorrow?" Josie asked.

"I don't know, Baby," Gibbs said. "It shouldn't be too long."

"Tony and Fornell are here," Ziva said, looking out the front window. She stood from the recliner and went to greet the two men at the front door.

"You guys be good," Gibbs told the twins. He kissed each of them on the cheek and hugged them to him. "Do you guys have a kiss for me?" He smiled as both Bailey and Josie planted a wet kiss on each cheek. "I love you guys," Gibbs said as he stood and let Ziva take them from him. He kissed them each one more time then headed for the door with Tony and Fornell.

"I love you, Papa Gibbs," both kids chimed in unison as Gibbs walked out of the house and pulled the door closed.

"Not easy to leave them behind, is it?" Fornell asked. "It took some getting used to with Emily."

Gibbs glanced over at Fornell but didn't respond. It was hard to leave the twins but he knew they would be fine while he took care of business in California. They all got into the car and headed for airport.

* * *

Jenny wasn't surprised when Gibbs' team all decided to stay the night nor did she mind the company. After going through a mountain of chicken nuggets and almost two trays of French fries Tim, Ziva and Abby piled onto the couch with the twins to watch TV before bed.

"Who wants to be first for their bath?" Jenny asked.

"Can I play with my boats?" Bailey asked.

"Sure, Honey," Jenny said.

Bailey climbed off Abby's lap, took Jenny's hand and let her lead him upstairs to the bathroom. While she turned his bath water on he got his toy boats out from under the sink.

"How does Papa keep your cast dry when he helps you get a bath, Honey?" Jenny asked.

"He gets the bag out of his pocket," Bailey said. "It looks just like that one," he said pointing to the counter.

"Thanks, Jethro," Jenny whispered as she grabbed the newspaper bag he'd left on the counter for her and pulled it over Bailey's cast. She undressed the little boy, threw his clothes into the hamper then settled him in the bathtub. "Would you like me to add some bubble bath?"

"Bubble baths is for girls," Bailey said.

"It is?" Jenny asked with a smile. "What makes you think that?"

"'Cause there's flowers on the bottle and that's what my Papa Gibbs told me," Bailey said as he sailed a boat around.

Jenny laughed as she massaged the shampoo into Bailey's hair. "I know lots of boys who take bubble baths," she told him.

Bailey gave her a confused look then turned his attention back to his boat. "Papa Gibbs buyed me these boats to play with."

"Ok, Honey," Jenny said as she rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. As Jenny bathed Bailey, he lost interest in playing with his boats and stared up at her. "Are you ok?"

"I want my Papa," he said as his eyes welled up with tears.

"I know, Sweetheart," Jenny said. "I'll tell you what; after Josie takes a bath we'll call Papa on the phone so you can say good night." Bailey nodded his head as he wiped at his eye with his good hand. "I'll even let you sleep in Papa Gibbs' bed with me? You can sleep in his spot."

"Ok," Bailey said.

Jenny brushed away a stray tear as it rolled down the little boy's cheek then finished bathing him. When he was clean she got him out of the bathtub, wrapped him in his towel then took him to his bedroom to change him into his pajamas. "Do you want to watch TV with the others while I give Josie a bath?"

"And then we will call Papa Gibbs?" Bailey asked.

"Yep," Jenny answered as she picked Bailey up. She carried Bailey back downstairs and handed him to Abby then took Josie from Ziva and went upstairs to bathe her.

After Josie was bathed and dressed in her pajamas, Jenny got both kids settled in bed on either side of her. Just as she was getting ready to call Gibbs her cell phone rang. She glanced at the caller ID and saw Gibbs' name.

"Hey," she answered, "I was just getting ready to call you."

"I wanted to say goodnight to the twins," Gibbs said. "Are they still up?"

"They're right here," Jenny said, "hang on." She put the phone on the speaker and laid it in Bailey's lap.

"Papa Gibbs?" Bailey asked.

"Hey, Buddy," Gibbs said. "Are you doing ok?"

"I miss you," Bailey said.

"I miss you too," Gibbs said. "Are you getting ready for bed?"

"Uh-huh," Bailey said. "I'm sleeping in your spot tonight."

"Make sure you keep Momma warm for me, ok?"

"I will," Bailey said. "I love you, Papa Gibbs."

"I love you, Bailey," Gibbs said. "Good night. Is Josie there?"

"I'm right here," Josie giggled as Jenny moved the phone from Bailey's lap to her lap.

"Hi, Baby Girl, how are you?"

"I'm being good," Josie said, "just like you told us before you left."

"I know you are, Sweetie," Gibbs said. "Did you have a good night?"

"Yes," Josie said, "Ziva and Timmy and Abby are here. They watched TV with me until bedtime."

"That sounds like fun," Gibbs said. "I wish I could've been there too."

"I love you," Josie said.

"I love you too, Baby," Gibbs said. "Sweet dreams."

Jenny turned the speaker phone off as she pulled the blanket over both kids. "Did you make it to California?"

"Yah," Gibbs said. "We're sitting on the house, hoping Kinsley and Ryker show up. Are the twins sleeping with you tonight?"

"They are," Jenny said. "Bailey had some tears at bath time but after I told him he could sleep in your spot on the bed he seemed to be ok."

"Give them both hugs and kisses for me, Jen," Gibbs said.

"I will," Jenny said, "you be careful."

"You've really transformed into quite the family man," Fornell said as Gibbs snapped his phone closed.

"Those kids need somebody to love them," Gibbs said.

"And you need somebody to love," Fornell added.

Gibbs glared at Fornell, silently telling him not to push the subject any further. "Is the family out of the house?"

"They're at Best Western checked in under an alias," Fornell said.

"Boss," Tony said over the radio, "the money's still here. Looks like about $500,000 in the garden, right where Fornell said it'd be."

"I want you and Callen in the house with a visual on the garden," Gibbs said into the radio. "Fornell and I will hold our position out front."

"On it, Boss," Tony said.

"Good thing you have connections all across the US," Fornell said.

"Callen?" Gibbs asked, "He owes me. I saved his butt a couple times. He'd do it for nothing though. He's a good guy."

Gibbs and Fornell held their position in the surveillance van out front while Tony and Callen sat in the house watching out the back window. They weren't sure when Ryker and Kinsley were going to show up or how they would try to get their hands on the money but they were fairly certain they wouldn't have to wait long.

As the sun disappeared below the horizon and night fell the group switched over to their night vision equipment. Hours passed, leaving everyone restless. Their patience paid off shortly after midnight when Gibbs and Fornell spotted movement in the front of the house. Gibbs pulled out his binoculars and quickly made out their two suspects.

"DiNozzo, Callen," Gibbs said into the radio, "Ryker and Kinsley are on their way in the front door. Fornell and I are coming in behind them."

"Got it, Boss," Tony whispered.

Gibbs and Fornell moved stealthily towards the front door of the house. They entered silently and starting sweeping the house. As they rounded the corner into the living room gun shots rang out.


	19. Chapter 19

Jenny's phone came to life shortly before 6:00 on Tuesday morning. Terror filled her body when she saw Tony's name on her caller ID instead of Gibbs'. She answered on her way out of the bedroom, not wanting to wake the twins.

"Director, I'm sorry to wake you," Tony said.

"It's fine, Tony," Jenny said. "What's going on? Where's Jethro?"

"He's ok," Tony said, "but he did take a bullet last night."

"What? Where? What happened?"

"Let's just say Ryker had no intention of going back to prison," Tony said. "He's dead. Kinsley's alive but he's a mess, mentally. He's in custody. We're bringing him back with us."

"What about Jethro?" Jenny interrupted. "Do I need to come out there?"

"No, no," Tony said. "Gibbs took a bullet in the shoulder. It was a through and through. He'll be sore but he's ok."

"Did he at least go to the hospital?" Jenny asked wishing she was in California.

"Yah, thank God for Fornell," Tony paused and laughed slightly to himself, "never thought I'd say that. Fornell insisted he go. We're at the hospital now. I just talked to the doctor." Tony waited for Jenny to respond but was met with silence on her end of the phone. "Director? You ok?"

"Yes, fine," Jenny said trying to calm herself from the scare, "I, uh— when are you guys back?"

"Sometime this afternoon," Tony answered. "The twins aren't going to be at NCIS, are they? We'll be bringing Kinsley in for questioning and I wouldn't want them to cross paths."

"Jethro said protective custody until he returns," Jenny said. "I'll leave them here with Tim and Ziva."

Jenny slid down the wall in the hallway as she hung up the phone with Tony. She dropped her phone to the floor and hung her head between her knees.

"Jen?"

Jenny looked up to see Ziva standing over her.

"Is everything ok?" Ziva asked sitting next to Jenny on the floor.

"I just talked to Tony," Jenny said. "Ryker's dead, Kinsley's in custody, Jethro took a round to the shoulder but he's ok."

"Tony didn't tell you like that, did he?" Ziva asked.

"No," Jenny said forcing a laugh, "he just said Jethro had been shot. It scared me but I'm ok."

"When are they coming back?" Ziva asked.

"Sometime this afternoon," Jenny answered regaining her composure. "I'm going to leave you and Tim here with the twins. Jethro and Tony will be bringing Kinsley in to NCIS for questioning."

"We will take good care of them," Ziva said.

Jenny rested her hand on Ziva's forearm, grateful for her compassion, then grabbed her phone and stood from the floor. She went through the bedroom and into the bathroom to start getting ready for the day. After she was showered, dressed and ready to go she sat down on the bed next to Bailey and ran her hand through his hair to wake him.

"I'm going to work, Honey," she said. "Your papa will be home tonight." Bailey smiled up at Jenny as she tucked him in and kissed his forehead. "Go back to sleep." She moved over to the side of the bed Josie was on and rubbed the little girl's back.

"Momma?" Josie asked as her eyes fluttered open.

"Shh," Jenny said smiling down at her. "I'm getting ready to go to work. I'll be home later with Papa." Josie rolled over and sat up in the bed. "Why don't you try to go back to sleep for a little while?"

"I want to get up," Josie said stretching her arms towards Jenny.

"Ok, Sweetie," Jenny said as she picked the little girl up. She went down to the living room where Ziva was sitting quietly in Gibbs' recliner. "I'll call later and check in with you guys," Jenny said as she handed Josie to Ziva. "Call me if you have any problems."

"Shalom, Jen," Ziva said smiling.

Jenny kissed Josie goodbye, pulled her coat and shoes on then headed out.

* * *

Jenny sat still at her desk, focusing on her paperwork for as long as she could. By the time early evening rolled around she was getting restless and began pacing around her office and out to the catwalk. She resisted the urge to call Gibbs or Tony, knowing they would be in as soon as they could. Just before 7:00 that night, she was sitting at her desk staring blankly at her computer screen when her office door opened and Gibbs walked in.

"Jethro!" she said hurrying to her feet and racing over to him.

"Easy girl," Gibbs said wrapping his good arm around her. "I'm ok. I just can't move my shoulder."

Jenny pulled back slightly and looked him over carefully. She knew just by looking at his face that he hadn't slept much. His hair was all over the place. His blue jeans had drops of blood on them and his left arm was secured in a sling. She pulled back gently on the aqua colored scrub top he was wearing to inspect his wound but it was covered with gauze.

"We had to drop Kinsley off in the prison psych ward at Washington General," Gibbs said as Jenny ran her hands through his hair in an attempt to smooth it out. "That's what took so long."

"That bad?" Jenny asked.

"He spent most of the flight back alternating between crying and trying to kill himself," Gibbs said easing himself into the chair in front of Jenny's desk. Jenny sat down on the edge of her desk facing him while she listened. "Fornell and I thought we better get a psych eval before we try to question him."

"When will he be ready to talk?" Jenny asked.

"It's going to be at least 24 hours," Gibbs said. "I'm hoping he'll be ready by Thursday morning." He looked up at Jenny and could see the worry in her eyes and the tension in her body. "Jen," he said waiting for her eyes to meet his, "everything's ok. I'm fine." He offered her his good hand which Jenny gladly accepted and hugged close to her chest. "Will you take me home? I'm tired and I want to see the kids."

Jenny smiled as she leaned forward to give Gibbs a kiss. "I know they're anxious to see you too," she said. She put her coat on then draped Gibbs' coat over his shoulders. Not caring who they saw them on the way out, Jenny latched onto Gibbs' hand and they two headed out to the parking lot.

As soon as Gibbs walked in the front door he was greeted by a gentle hug from Abby and two small bodies wrapped around his legs.

"Are you ok, Gibbs?" Abby asked. "I was so worried!"

"I'm fine, Abs," Gibbs said.

"Did your arm get breaked like mine?" Bailey asked studying the sling on Gibbs' arm.

Gibbs ruffled Bailey's hair as he led him into the living room. "My shoulder got hurt, but I'm ok," he explained. He sat down on the couch and Bailey was instantly in his lap. Abby sat next to him with Josie in her lap, everyone wanting to be close to Gibbs. Gibbs rested his hand on Josie's knee and filled Tim, Ziva and Abby in on what was going on with their case before sending them home to get some rest.

Bailey sat contently in Gibbs' lap, with Gibbs' arm resting across his chest. Jenny took Abby's place next to Gibbs' on the couch and settled Josie in her lap. "I missed you guys," Gibbs said moving his hand over to sweep through Josie's hair.

"We miss you too, Papa Gibbs," Josie said latching onto Gibbs' hand.

"Did you catch Daddy?" Bailey asked looking up at Gibbs. "Timmy said you had to go away so you could catch Daddy."

Caught slightly off guard, Gibbs glanced over at Jenny then back at the twins. "Your daddy is very sick, guys," he explained. "He's in the hospital right now and the doctors are going to try to help him. He can't hurt you anymore."

"You catched the bad guys?" Bailey asked.

"Gibbs brushed his hand over the back of Bailey's head and smiled. "I caught the bad guys."

"'Cause you're a superhero!" Bailey said happily.

Gibbs smiled as he leaned down and kissed the top of Bailey's head then kissed Josie's cheek. "I love you guys."

Jenny glanced at her watch then smiled over at Gibbs. "I should go ahead and get them in the tub," she said. "It's getting late. Who wants to go first?"

"I want my Papa Gibbs to give me a bath," Bailey said turning around in Gibbs' lap and wrapping his arms around Gibbs' midsection.

"Papa Gibbs has a boo boo on his arm," Jenny said rubbing Bailey's back. "How about I give you a bath and then Papa Gibbs will sit with you until you fall asleep."

Bailey grunted and buried his face in Gibbs' chest. Jenny smiled as she patted his back. "Since I did you first last night, I'll do Josie first tonight."

"I will be right back, Papa Gibbs," Josie said as Jenny lifted her into her arms. "Don't leave again."

"I'll be right here, Sweet Pea," Gibbs assured her.

While Jenny bathed Josie, Gibbs sat on the couch with Bailey cuddled happily in his lap. Exhaustion was starting to set in after not getting much sleep over the past couple days and Gibbs was craving coffee to get him through the rest of the evening.

"Are you awake, Buddy?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes," Bailey said nodding his head against Gibbs' chest.

"Will you help me make some coffee?"

"Do you need help measuring?" Bailey asked.

"Uh-huh," Gibbs said, "climb down."

Bailey climbed off of Gibbs' lap, took his hand and followed him into the kitchen. Gibbs grabbed a chair and pulled it over to the counter then helped Bailey climb up. He handed Bailey the container of coffee to open while he put the filter in the pot and filled it with water. He told the little boy how many scoops of coffee to add then let him turn the pot on.

"I'll trade you," Jenny said coming into the kitchen, holding Josie. She stood Josie in the chair next to her brother and looked at Bailey. "Are you ready for your bath?"

"No," Bailey said moving closer to Gibbs. "I want to stay here with my Papa Gibbs."

"He'll still be here when you get out, Sweetheart," Jenny said.

"I'm not going anywhere, Little Man," Gibbs said. "I'm just going to drink my coffee and read Josie a story while she goes to sleep. Then I'll come see you when you get done with your bath. Ok?"

Bailey reluctantly went upstairs with Jenny, watching Gibbs closely until he was out of sight. Gibbs poured himself a cup of coffee then followed Josie up to her bedroom.

"Will you rock me, Papa Gibbs?" Josie asked.

"I can't tonight, Sweetheart," Gibbs said, "but as soon as my arm gets better I'll rock you." He settled into the bed next to Josie, leaning against the headboard. "Come here, lay your head on my lap and I'll rub your back."

Josie happily settled herself in next to Gibbs using his leg to prop her head up. She laid peacefully next to him while he combed his fingers through her hair and rubbed her back.

"Papa, are you going to make us go home with Daddy now?" Josie asked.

"Your Daddy's very sick, Sweet Pea," Gibbs said. "He's going to live in the hospital for a little while and you and Bailey are going to live here with me."

"I want to live here with you forever," Josie said as her eyes started falling closed.

"I'm working on it, Sweetheart," Gibbs whispered more to himself than to Josie. He slowed the movement of his hand on her back and watched as her eyes drifted closed. When he was sure she was asleep he eased himself out of the bed, pulled the blankets around her shoulders, leaned down and kissed her goodnight then left her to sleep.

Gibbs made his way down the hall to Bailey's room finishing off his coffee as he went. He opened the door and saw Jenny helping the little boy get his pajamas on. Bailey's face lit up as soon as he saw Gibbs.

"Told you I wasn't going anywhere, Kiddo," Gibbs said with a smile. After Jenny laid Bailey down in his bed Gibbs sat down next to him. Jenny stood in the doorway and watched as Bailey cuddled his little body as close to Gibbs as he could.

"Will you be here when I wake up tomorrow?" Bailey asked.

"Yep," Gibbs said, "I'll be here."

"Will you rub my tummy?"

Gibbs smiled down at Bailey and rested his hand on his stomach. Bailey stared up at Gibbs as he rubbed slow soothing circles over his stomach. It didn't take long before the little boy started yawning. When Gibbs saw he was still fighting sleep he moved his hand over the little boy's eyes to close them. It wasn't long before his breathing deepened and Gibbs knew he was asleep. He stood from the bed, kissed Bailey's forehead, covered him up and headed out into the hallway.

"Are you hungry?" Jenny asked greeting him at the door.

"A little bit," Gibbs said. "I guess I missed dinner."

"Come on," Jenny said taking his hand and leading him towards the stairs, "I'll make you something to eat."

Gibbs poured himself some more coffee then sat down at the table while Jenny made a batch of pancakes. "How'd the kids do?" he asked.

"They missed you," Jenny said pouring some batter into the pan, "like me."

Gibbs looked over at Jenny and smiled. "I missed you too," he said, "and the kids."

"I was thinking, maybe you could take some time off while you recover from your—"

"I'm fine, Jen," Gibbs interrupted.

"Jethro, you took a bullet to the shoulder," Jenny said, "you just got back from California. I know you're exhausted. The kids missed you. It wouldn't hurt for you to at least take the rest of the week off." She put a plate of pancakes in front of him and retrieved the syrup from the cabinet.

"Jen—"

"Jethro," Jenny said leaning across the table in front of him, "the twins have been assigned a social worker for the adoption process. At some point she's going to come over for a home visit. Maybe you could work on getting the boxes out of Bailey's room and organizing a little bit up there. I know how much you love them and how wonderful of a father you are but appearances matter too."

"Fine," Gibbs said, "but I'm coming in on Thursday to question Kinsley."

"Fine," Jenny said. "I think it's safe for the kids to go back to their daycare. Dropping them off for a couple hours on Thursday while you talk to Kinsley will be a good way to ease them back into the routine."

Gibbs finished up his pancakes and coffee then he and Jenny headed upstairs. Knowing how independent he was, Jenny watched as Gibbs struggled to get his jeans off and his flannel pajama pants on. He carefully removed the sling from his arm then, after trying to figure out how he was going to get out of the scrub top, he decided he was going to need help.

As if she were reading his mind, Jenny moved over to Gibbs and helped him ease first his good arm out of the top then his head then pulled it away from his injured shoulder.

"Thanks," Gibbs said.

Jenny smiled and rested her hand against Gibbs' chest as she stole a look at the white bandage taped just below his left shoulder. Gibbs weaved his hand into her hair and angled her head up so he could kiss her.

"Papa?"

Gibbs turned to the door and saw Bailey standing there rosy cheeked and bare footed. "What are you doing up, Little Man?"

"I want you," Bailey said.

Gibbs smiled as he glanced at Jenny. "Come on," he said walking over to the bed, "you can sleep with us tonight."

Bailey hurried over, jumped on the bed and got himself settled in the middle. Gibbs and Jenny got in on either side of him and both kissed him goodnight. Jenny watched Gibbs cuddle Bailey into his side then got her book out to read for a little while. A few chapters later she looked down at Bailey and Gibbs, both with their eyes closed. She set her book on the bedside table and turned the lamp off then leaned down and kissed Bailey's forehead.

"Goodnight, Sweet Boy," she whispered before leaning over and lightly kissing Gibbs' cheek. "Goodnight, Jethro." She watched him sleep for a moment then whispered, "I love you," before resting her head on her pillow.

"Did you only say that because you thought I was asleep?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"What?" Jenny asked, caught slightly off guard. "No… I don't know… maybe." She could feel Gibbs looking at her in the darkness. "I was just afraid you wouldn't believe me after what I did to you in Paris," she explained.

"That was a long time ago, Jen," Gibbs said taking her hand in his. "It's in the past. We've both changed. Besides, I've always been able to tell when you're lying to me."

"Right," Jenny said laughing uncomfortably, "you're like a human lie detector." Jenny weaved her fingers through Gibbs' and rolled onto her side to face him, half wishing Bailey wasn't in between them. "So, it's that easy?" she asked.

"There's nothing easy about love, Jen," Gibbs said, "but I'm willing to work on it—with you, because you're very special to me." He gave her hand a squeeze and traced his fingers over hers. "And because I love you too."

Jenny smiled as she raised herself up so she could see him. The moonlight coming in through the window illuminated the boyish grin on his face as he looked up at her. Jenny lowered herself over Gibbs, hovering right above him, letting him make the next move.

Gibbs smiled and raised his head just off the pillow to kiss her. "Goodnight, Jen."


	20. Chapter 20

Even though Gibbs was going to stay home with the kids on Wednesday, he got up with Jenny to see her off to work. While she showered he made a batch of muffins and pot of coffee. When she made it down to the kitchen Gibbs handed her a paper bag and travel mug full of coffee.

"You could've slept in today. You didn't have to get up with me," Jenny said as she took the paper bag.

"I know," Gibbs said with a smile as she peeked into the paper bag.

"Blueberry muffins! Thank you, Jethro. I love blueberry muffins."

"Anything for you, Jen," Gibbs said leaning in to kiss her.

"Anything?" Jenny asked slyly.

Gibbs cocked his head as he thought about how much trouble that statement could get him into. "Maybe," he said winking at her.

Jenny smiled and patted his cheek. "I have to go or I'm going to be late."

"Have a good day at work," Gibbs said before leaning in to kiss her goodbye.

Gibbs watched as Jenny grabbed the breakfast he'd made for her and disappeared out the front door then he poured himself a cup of coffee and headed out to the living room. He set his coffee on the coffee table then laid down on the couch to plan out his day. It wasn't long before he heard little footsteps on the stairs.

"Good morning, Baby," he said when Josie appeared in the doorway to the living room. Josie smiled shyly as she moved over next to Gibbs. Gibbs wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close enough he could kiss her cheek. "You know what?" he asked. "I owe you another good morning kiss because I wasn't here yesterday when you woke up."

Josie giggled as Gibbs kissed her cheek again then kissed his cheek. "Can I get on you?"

"Yah, come on up," Gibbs said. "Lay right here," he said pointing at his right side."

"Is your owwie all better?" Josie asked as she carefully stretched herself out on top of Gibbs.

"Not yet," Gibbs said brushing her hair out of her face. "I just haven't put my sling on yet."

Josie looked into Gibbs' eyes as she brought her finger to his face and traced his nose, ears and eyes. When she got to his mouth, Gibbs took her hand in his and kissed her fingers. "I love you, Josie."

"I love you, Papa Gibbs," Josie said with a bright smile.

While Gibbs was cuddling with Josie on the couch he could hear his name being screamed out upstairs by a crying Bailey. He rolled Josie off his chest and hurried upstairs to the little boy's room.

"I thought you leaved me again," Bailey cried standing by his bed.

"I didn't leave you, Buddy," Gibbs said sitting on the bed. "I told you I'd be here when you woke up."

Bailey moved over in front of Gibbs and wrapped his arms around him while he slowed his crying. Gibbs held the little boy to him, kissing his head and rubbing his back until he was able to calm himself down.

"Let's go downstairs with your sister," he said lifting Bailey into his good arm. "We'll have some breakfast and watch SpongeBob play with the fishies and drink some coffee."

"I— I don't— I don't like coffee," Bailey stuttered as his body calmed.

"I know," Gibbs said descending the stairs. "I'll make you and Josie some hot cocoa."

Gibbs turned on TV and found the channel showing SpongeBob for the twins to watch while he made them some hot chocolate and warmed up a muffin for each of them. He let them eat their breakfast at the coffee table while he sat on the couch behind them.

After a half an hour of SpongeBob, hot chocolate and muffins for breakfast, Gibbs helped the kids get themselves dressed then got them busy playing with their toys in Josie's room while he got to work moving the boxes that were stacked in his bedroom and Bailey's bedroom up to the attic. When all the boxes were out of sight, Gibbs looked over the kid's bedrooms and decided to build some furniture to help keep their rooms clean and organized.

"Hey Kiddos," Gibbs said kneeling next to them, "we're going to run to the hardware store real quick. Can you guys go put your shoes on for me?"

"Is Momma coming with us?" Josie asked.

"Momma's at work right now," Gibbs said, "but after we go to the store we can go have lunch with her. Would you guys like that?"

"Yah!" Bailey said. "I think that would make Momma Gibbs very happy."

All the love and compassion the children had brought a smile to Gibbs' face. Their eagerness to share love warmed his heart. He followed them downstairs and after they got their shoes on he tied them then helped them get their coats and hats on. After locking up the house, Gibbs moved the twins' booster seats from the car to the truck then let them climb in and buckled them up before driving to his favorite hardware store.

"One of you hold my hand, the other one hold onto my wrist," he said after helping the kids out of the truck. They walked across the parking lot to the store, grabbed a cart and started wandering around the store. Gibbs had the kids help him push the cart while he filled it with wood, hardware and paint. When they got to the checkout counter his phone started ringing.

"Hi Jen," he answered after glancing at the caller ID, "what's up?"

"I just called to see how you guys are doing," Jenny said.

"We're doing good," Gibbs said. "I'm going to let you talk to Bailey for a minute." Before Jenny had time to question him, Gibbs handed his phone to Bailey. "Will you talk to Momma for a minute while I pay for our stuff?"

"You've got your hands full," the young cashier said.

Gibbs smiled as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. "They're good helpers."

"Momma wants to know if you're building another boat," Bailey said as he pulled on Gibbs' pant leg to get his attention.

"Tell her nope," Gibbs said smiling down at Bailey.

"Papa said nope," Bailey repeated into the phone, mimicking Gibbs' tone.

Gibbs smiled as the cashier finished ringing up his supplies. He gently pulled Josie over in front of him so she didn't wander off unnoticed then handed the young lady his credit card.

"You're kids are cute," the cashier said smiling at Josie. "Would you like someone to help you load this in your car?"

"That would be a big help," Gibbs said. "Thank you."

"Momma wants to talk to you," Bailey said tapping on Gibbs' leg with the phone.

"Tell her one more minute," Gibbs said as he put his credit card back in his wallet. He returned his wallet to his pocket then took the phone from Bailey.

"You're supposed to be resting, Jethro," Jenny said.

Gibbs sandwiched the phone between his shoulder and ear, took both kids' hands and placed them on the cart then headed towards the door. "I am resting," he said. "The kids and I are going to bring you some lunch here in a minute. Are you going to be around?"

"If you're trying to bribe me, it's working," Jenny said, her smile evident in her voice. "My next appointment isn't until 1:30."

Gibbs smiled as he snapped his phone closed. While one of the workers loaded his purchase into the bed of his truck, he helped the kids climb into the truck and fastened their seatbelts. He went to a nearby Chinese restaurant and ordered takeout then he and the kids headed for NCIS Headquarters.

Jenny looked up and smiled when Gibbs and the twins walked into her office. She stood from her desk and helped the kids get their coats off.

"We are bringing you lunch, Momma," Bailey said happily as Jenny lifted him into a chair at the conference table and pushed him into the table.

"Thank you very much," Jenny said as she lifted Josie into the chair next to her brother. "I appreciate it."

Gibbs portioned out some of the Chinese food onto plates for the twins then put the plates in front of them.

"Do you ever take time off and just do nothing?" Jenny asked resting her hands on Gibbs' chest. "And where is your sling?"

"There's always something to be done, Jen," Gibbs said as he leaned in to kiss her. "And the sling was getting in the way."

"So, what are you building?" Jenny asked putting some fried rice on and cashew chicken on a plate for Gibbs.

"I'm going to build a toy box for Bailey and some shelves or maybe cubby holes for Josie," Gibbs said putting an egg roll on Jenny's plate and one on his own. "I also got some paint. I thought it might be nice to brighten up the walls a little."

"Sounds nice," Jenny said. "I don't suppose I could talk you into waiting until your shoulder's better." Gibbs smiled at Jenny as he dipped his egg roll in the sweet and sour sauce and took a bite. "That's what I thought," Jenny said knowing arguing with him would be futile.

Gibbs and Jenny made small talk with the kids while they ate their lunch. Both were surprised and pleased to find out Bailey and Josie both seemed to like the Chinese food. Bailey took one bite out of his eggroll and decided he didn't like it but other than that both kids cleaned their plates. After lunch Jenny walked Gibbs and the twins out to the truck to say goodbye. After giving each of them a kiss goodbye she watched as Gibbs drove off towards the front gate before heading back up to her office.

After getting the kids into the house and getting them out of their winter clothes, Gibbs sat down in the middle of the couch and got the twins settled on either side of him with their heads in his lap. He created a story off the top of his head while he ran his fingers through their hair until they were asleep.

While the twins slept on the couch Gibbs moved all the stuff he'd bought at the hardware store from his truck to the basement. He spent the next couple hours laying out the wood, measuring and marking it, so when his arm was better he would be ready to start. When it was almost time to get the kids up, he headed up to the kitchen and put a tray of tater tots in the oven so when they got up they'd have a warm snack.

When the tater tots were almost ready Gibbs went into the living room and sat down on the coffee table. Josie woke when she heard Gibbs sit down and smiled up at him. She stood from the couch and Gibbs pulled her into a hug with his good arm and kissed her temple.

"Go potty and wash your hands, then we'll have a snack," he said quietly. Josie started towards the bathroom but hurried back and kissed Gibbs' cheek. "Thank you, Baby," he said kissing her again before she left. He scooted closer to Bailey and started rubbing his shoulder.

"No," Bailey whined, "I don't want to wake up."

"I've got some tater tots for you to snack on," Gibbs said moving over to the couch next to Bailey. Bailey scooted himself close enough he could rest his head on Gibbs' lap then closed his eyes and pulled the blanket around himself again.

"Are you going to sleep all afternoon?" Gibbs asked as he ran his fingers through Bailey's hair. "Josie and I are going to have a snack and read some stories and play with some toys and have all kinds of fun." He watched as the little boy's eyes popped open and Bailey looked up at him. "Would you like to have a snack and play with us?" Bailey smiled at Gibbs and nodded his head. "Ok, go potty and wash your hands then I'll have your tater tots ready for you."

Bailey stood up on the couch next to Gibbs and leaned against him. Gibbs wrapped his arm around the little boy and kissed his cheek then helped him get down from the couch. While the kids used the bathroom and washed up, Gibbs sprinkled some cheese on the tater tots then divided them up on plates with ketchup. He sat the twins down at the dining room table and drank his coffee while they ate their snack.

The afternoon was spent reading stories and playing with all the toys the kids owned. The twins were thrilled to have Gibbs' undivided attention and though he was tired and sore, Gibbs couldn't think of anywhere else he wanted to be.

Jenny arrived home from work shortly before 6:00, anxious to spend time with Gibbs and the kids. She found them in the living room surrounded by train and car tracks, animals from Josie's little pet shop set, an ocean made out of blue Legos and Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head.

"Looks like you guys had a busy afternoon," she said before leaning over and kissing Gibbs.

"We played hard," Gibbs said with a smile as Jenny kissed both twins.

"Your neighbors have some wonderful Christmas light displays up," Jenny said, "I was thinking after dinner we could take a short walk around the neighborhood and look at them."

"That sounds like fun," Gibbs said. "I was thinking about steak for dinner, cowboy style. The kids can roast some hot dogs in the fire."

"Sounds good," Jenny said. "Let me change and I'll bake some macaroni and cheese to go with it."

Gibbs left the kids in the living room while he headed into the kitchen. He worked on seasoning the steaks and getting them ready to cook while Jenny made the macaroni and cheese and put it in the oven. Gibbs and Jenny helped the twins roast their hotdogs over the fire while the steaks and macaroni finished cooking then they all sat down at the dining room table to eat.

"What are you eating, Papa Gibbs?" Bailey asked.

"I'm eating steak," Gibbs answered. "Do you want a bite?"

Bailey nodded his head and watched as Gibbs got a small piece of steak on his fork. He opened his mouth and took the bite Gibbs offered.

"Do you want to try a little bit, Josie?" Gibbs asked.

"Yah," Josie said scooting closer to Gibbs.

"Yummy!" Bailey said. Gibbs smiled as he fed Josie a bite of his steak.

"Mac and cheese is really good, Jen," Gibbs said.

"Thank you," Jenny said, "so is your steak."

"What do you think, Sweet Pea?" Gibbs asked turning to Josie. "Did you like the steak?"

"Yah," Josie said, "but my tummy is full."

"Your tummy's full?" Gibbs asked as he reached over to playfully poke her belly. "I'm glad to hear that. We can't have any hungry kids here. Do you guys want to walk around the block and look at the Christmas lights?"

"I do!" Josie answered excitedly.

"Me too!" Bailey said before shoving the last of his hotdog into his mouth.

Gibbs and Jenny did a quick clean up in the kitchen then bundled themselves and the kids up. Gibbs grabbed a couple bigger flashlights for him and Jenny and two smaller ones for Bailey and Josie then they headed outside. They walked around block, hand in hand, enjoying the bright, colorful light displays complete with Santa in his sleigh and reindeer on a few of the roofs. After they got home and got out of their winter clothes, Gibbs put a movie in for the kids and Jenny headed into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for everyone.

They all snuggled together on the couch while they watched _Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas_ and drank their hot chocolate. When the hot chocolate mugs were empty Gibbs took them into the kitchen and Jenny took Bailey upstairs to get his bath. Josie danced around the coffee table, half paying attention to the movie, half entertaining Gibbs until Jenny brought Bailey back and took Josie upstairs.

Gibbs wrapped Bailey up in a blanket and cuddled the little boy into his side. Bailey propped himself up against Gibbs, resting his head on Gibbs' chest while the two watched the movie. By the time Jenny returned with Josie, Bailey was sleeping peacefully, tucked protectively under Gibbs' arm.

"He fell asleep early," Jenny said.

"He's had a busy day," Gibbs said before leaning down to kiss the little boy's head. Jenny lifted Bailey into her arms and headed for the stairs.

Josie climbed onto the couch next to Gibbs and stretched herself out with her head on his lap. She reached her hand up to his chin and smiled at him when he looked down at her.

"Are you ok?" Gibbs asked Jenny when she sank into the couch next to him.

"I'm fine," Jenny said running her hand over his thigh, "just a little tired."

"You've been working hard taking care of me and the kids since I got hurt," Gibbs said. "I really appreciate it." He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers briefly before pulling back and smiling at her. "I'll make it up to you."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Jenny said.

"Will you hold me?" Josie said waving her feet around in the air.

Gibbs smiled at the little girl with her head still propped on his lap and reached out to tickle her feet. Josie started giggling and grabbed onto Gibbs' hand. "Aren't you tired, Sweet Pea?"

"No," Josie said, happily playing with Gibbs' fingers. Gibbs covered the little girl up and rested his hand on her stomach. It didn't take long before she lost interest in Gibbs' fingers and her hands fell still at her sides. She refocused her attention on the movie and soon was fast asleep. Jenny carried the little girl up to bed then returned to the living room.

"Let me change your bandage," she said. "Do you need help getting your shirt off?"

"I don't even know why I put a t-shirt on today," Gibbs said. "I should've worn a button up."

"Stand up. I'll help you," Jenny said, "or you can just lean forward."

Gibbs leaned forward, glad for Jenny's help. He let out a loud, painful groan as she eased his shirt off.

"You overdid it today, didn't you?" she asked. "Did you take any of your pain pills?" When Gibbs didn't answer Jenny knew he hadn't. "Sit tight, I'll be right back." She went into the kitchen to retrieve Gibbs' medicine and a glass of water and then gathered everything she needed to change the bandage. By the time she got back to the living room, Gibbs had already removed the old bandage.

Jenny cleaned Gibbs up and put a fresh bandage over his wound then, instead of trying to put his shirt back on him, she wrapped him in his fleece Marine Corps blanket so he wouldn't get cold.

"Take this for me, Jethro, please," she said handing him the pain pill. Gibbs took the medicine without putting up a fight, knowing he needed it. Jenny moved over to his right side and cuddled up with him, happy to have him all to herself for the time being.

Gibbs wrapped his arm around Jenny and pulled her close to him. He kissed the top of her head as she rested it against his shoulder then ran his fingers gently through her hair.

"I love cuddling with the kids," Gibbs said quietly, "but I've missed holding you."

"I've missed having your strong arms around me," Jenny said cuddling as close to Gibbs as she could get.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Gibbs asked.

"Hmm, I think we should watch Jeopardy and see who can answer more of the questions correctly," Jenny said.

"Competitive," Gibbs said, "I like it. That sounds like fun, on one condition." He smiled at Jenny when she looked up at him. "If you'll feed me some ice cream, I'll play with you."

"Chocolate or cookie dough?" Jenny asked.

"Chocolate," Gibbs said after taking a minute to think about it.

Jenny stood and leaned in to kiss Gibbs before heading into the kitchen and making a bowl of ice cream for them to share. She settled herself back in next to him on the couch and fed him ice cream while they watched game shows, competing to answer the questions before the contestants.

When Gibbs started yawning, Jenny turned off the TV, took his hand and led him upstairs. While Gibbs changed into a pair of pajama pants, Jenny got herself ready for bed. She turned the bedroom light off and climbed into bed next to Gibbs.

"Roll over," she said, "I'll rub your back. That should help relieve some of the tension in your muscles and help you relax."

"You spoil me, Jen," Gibbs said as he rolled over.

Jenny worked at Gibbs' muscles, trying to soothe the ache so he would sleep pain free. When he was asleep she settled in next to him and pulled the blankets over them.

"I love you, Jen," Gibbs said quietly.

Jenny smiled as she closed her eyes and ran her hand over Gibbs' arm. "I love you too, Jethro."


	21. Chapter 21

Gibbs pulled into the twins' daycare shortly after 8:00 on Thursday morning. He wasn't sure who was more stressed about the situation, him or the kids. Bailey slipped his hand into Gibbs' and Josie wrapped her hand around Gibbs' wrist as they walked across the parking lot and into the building. As soon as they opened the door they were met with the sounds of children laughing and playing.

Faith saw the group coming down the hall and went to meet them. "Jethro!" she said with a bright smile. "And you brought Bailey and Josie! It's so nice to see you guys."

"Can you guys say hi?" Gibbs asked. Josie walked over to give her teacher a hug while Bailey hid behind Gibbs' legs, still holding tightly to Gibbs' hand.

"They look so good," Faith said bubbling with excitement. "Their bruises are fading, they're clean, they have warm clothes and full tummies." Faith helped Gibbs get the kids' winter clothes off and hung up then walked them into the play area. Josie spotted one of her friends and hurried off to play leaving Bailey clinging to Gibbs.

"Is there a set schedule or something you guys follow?" Gibbs asked.

"We have playtime until 9:00 when they start preschool. Preschool lasts until noon then they have lunch and naptime, snack time and then playtime again until they're picked up," Faith explained.

"I didn't pack them a lunch but I should be here to pick them up by noon," Gibbs said. "If Jen or I can't make it I'll send one of my agents. The kids know them and they'll have photo IDs and badges."

"If you have time I'm going to have you fill out a new emergency contact card," Faith said. "Then I'll know how to contact you if needed and you can write on there who has permission to pick the children up."

Gibbs sat down at one of the tables with Bailey at his side and filled out the small card Faith gave him. When he was finished he gave it back to Faith then knelt in front of Bailey. "Time for you to go play, Little Man," he said. "I'll be back in a little while to pick you up."

"No," Bailey whined. "I want to go with you. Please. Please, Papa!"

"I have to go work, Buddy," Gibbs said. "Ms. Faith and Josie and all your other friends want you to stay here and play."

"No," Bailey said, puffing his lower lip out. "I want you."

Gibbs wrapped his arm around Bailey and pulled him into a tight hug then kissed his forehead. He considered giving in to Bailey but knew he couldn't, especially knowing the little boy's father was going to be at NCIS. "You have to stay here and learn your ABCs and practice your counting—"

"I know how to count!" Bailey said. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 10, 11, 9, 12. See?"

"That's pretty good, Bailey," Faith said. "How'd you teach him to count so quickly?"

"He helps me make the coffee in the morning," Gibbs said. "We practice counting how many scoops to put in."

"Bailey, Miss Katie's going to color with you, then we're going to sing and have lesson time and playtime."

A young lady came over and pried Bailey away from Gibbs. Gibbs leaned in and kissed his cheek then found Josie in the middle of the play area, knelt down behind her and kissed her cheek. "I'm leaving now, Baby," he said. "I'll be back soon."

"Bye, Papa," Josie said standing to give him a hug.

Gibbs ruffled Bailey's hair on his way out of the room then walked with Faith down the hall, listening to Bailey scream his name the entire way.

"He'll be ok," Faith assured him.

"I hope so," Gibbs said. "If he's not, you'll call?"

"Of course," Faith said.

Gibbs took a deep breath and stopped by the front door. "We have their father in custody. They're not in any danger anymore. If they ask about him, I've been telling them their daddy is very sick and he has to live in the hospital for a little while."

"Ok," Faith said. "Is that situation taken care of now?"

"Working on it," Gibbs said, unwilling to give up too many details about an ongoing investigation. "Like I said, the kids aren't in any danger anymore." He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and took out one of his business cards, scribbled a phone number on the back then handed it to Faith. "Here are my work and cell numbers and I wrote the number to Jen's direct line on the back," Gibbs said. "Don't hesitate to call."

Gibbs headed out to his car and sank into the driver's seat. He scrubbed his hand over his face and took a deep breath. He knew the kids would be ok at daycare and he needed to refocus his thoughts on interrogating Kinsley. A quick glance at his watch told him he had just enough time to stop and grab a cup of coffee before heading to the Navy Yard.

Gibbs parked his car at NCIS and took the elevator to the top floor. He gave Cynthia a friendly nod before walking into Jenny's office.

"Hey," Jenny said, "how'd it go?"

Gibbs handed Jenny the coffee he'd gotten for her then sat down in the chair in front of her desk. "Josie did fine. She ran off to play as soon as we walked in the door almost. Bailey was a little clingy but I think he'll be ok. Faith said he'll be ok. She said she'd call if there were any problems."

Jenny moved from her chair over to Gibbs. She had suspected it would be difficult for him to leave the kids. "I'm sure they'll both be fine," she said straightening out Gibbs' collar for him. "Faith is very good at what she does." She smiled as she leaned in and pressed her lips to Gibbs'.

"Director," Cynthia said over the intercom, "Agent Fornell is here to see you."

Jenny gave Gibbs another quick kiss before telling Cynthia to send Fornell in.

"Jenny, Jethro," Fornell greeted.

"You ready?" Gibbs asked. He and Fornell headed down and checked in with Tony, Ziva and Tim who were waiting in observation then went into the interrogation room where Kinsley was waiting. They both noticed immediately that he was much calmer than he had been when they picked him up in California.

"How are you doing this morning, Marine?" Gibbs asked as offset the chair in front of Kinsley then sat down.

"Better, Sir," Kinsley answered. The Marine sat perfectly still, his back perfectly straight and his hands resting on the table in front of him.

Gibbs could see him growing nervous as he sat quietly and watched him. "Why'd you run?"

"I— I don't know, Sir," Kinsley said glancing nervously around the room.

"Look at me," Gibbs said. When Kinsley didn't make eye contact Gibbs repeated himself. He studied the Marine for a moment before opening his folder and pulling out pictures of the twins' beaten and bruised bodies.

"Your son was found with a broken arm," Gibbs said pulling out a copy of the x-ray clearly showing the break. "His butt—black and blue, literally," he pulled out a picture documenting the abuse and put in on the table in front of Kinsley. "The front and back of his torso was covered in bruises," he said laying out pictures of Bailey's torso. "His arms and legs, more of the same."

Gibbs flipped through a few papers and photographs in his folder until he came to the pictures documenting Josie's abuse. "Your daughter had a bump on the back of her head the size of a baseball," he said laying out a picture, "and her body was covered in the same bruises as her brother. Both kids were malnourished and neglected."

Kinsley's body started shaking as his eyes darted over the pictures Gibbs had laid in front of him. "I—I didn't mean to. It was—it was an accident," he stuttered.

Gibbs slammed his good hand on the table in front of him making both Kinsley and Fornell jump. "An accident?" he questioned angrily. "Look at these bruises, all different colors. Do you know what that means? That means they're all in different stages of healing. That's a whole lot of accidents over an extended period of time."

"I—I didn't… I couldn't… I—I just…" Kinsley struggled to put his thoughts into words. "I was never very good at being a dad," he finally managed to get out, his eyes still focused on the photographs. "When my wife died, I didn't know what to do."

"Your wife?" Gibbs licked his fingers and flipped through a few papers in his folder before pulling out the police report from the wife's car accident. "Your wife died in a fiery explosion on Interstate 395 when her car crashed into a tanker truck full of gasoline. What do you know about that?"

Kinsley looked at Fornell standing in the shadowy corner then briefly made eye contact with Gibbs. "It wasn't—it wasn't me. Jon. Jon tampered with her brakes."

"Why?" Gibbs asked pointedly.

"We needed the money— the money from her insurance policy, Sir," Kinsley answered nervously.

"We," Gibbs clarified, "as in you and Ryker?" Kinsley remained silent, glancing nervously around the small room. "Tell me, Marine," Gibbs continued, "what is so important that you had to kill your wife to make a quick buck? Look at me."

Kinsley glanced up, making eye contact with Gibbs then quickly diverted his eyes to his lap. "Drugs, Sir."

Gibbs anger was visibly growing as he learned more and more of the story. "You took a life so you could get your next fix?" he asked almost yelling. "Someone's daughter, someone's sister, someone's friend — the mother of your children!"

Kinsley slammed his fists onto the table then rose from his chair. "Do you have any idea what it's like over there, Sir?" he yelled.

"Sit," Gibbs said sternly.

Kinsley sat in his chair and lowered his voice as he continued. "Insurgents strapping bombs to children and sending them over to the troops to ask for candy only to detonate the bomb and kill as many troops as they can. We had orders to shoot anybody who approached, kids included." Kinsley was visibly shaking as he spoke. "You have no idea what it's like to take the life of a child only to have to turn around and do it again an hour later in the next town over, Sir," Kinsley said.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes and studied Kinsley. He knew as unbelievable as the story sounded that it was the truth. He could see from Kinsley's body language that it had had a devastating effect on the Marine.

"You lose a piece of your soul out there, Sir," Kinsley continued, his voice calm again. "You have to be able to disconnect to do something like that. When I got home my wife was helping me hold it together. The drugs were helping numb the emotion and escape the reality of what I'd done. I was barely hanging on and then I couldn't afford the drugs anymore. Jon came up with the plan to get my wife's life insurance money. After that nothing mattered anymore. I couldn't look at the kids without seeing their mother. I couldn't close my eyes without seeing the bodies of the children I'd killed in Iraq. I just— I want to love my kids, Agent Gibbs. I'm just trying to learn how again."

Gibbs studied the big tough Marine in front of him. His eyes glistening with unshed tears, his body physically strong and tough as are all Marines but his mind broken with traumas of war. He stood from his chair and left the interrogation room, Fornell following right behind him.

"You believe him?" Fornell asked.

Gibbs nodded as he leaned against the wall behind him. "You see unspeakable things over there, Tobias. You have to do unmentionable things and you try desperately to forget but the truth is, you never forget. It's basically culture shock when you get home."

"He'll never be a free man," Fornell said.

Gibbs shook his head in agreement. "Accessory in the death of his wife, the abuse on the kids, a crime spree that spreads from the east coast to the west coast."

"Psych ward?" Fornell asked.

"It'll be up to JAG to make the final deal but that's probably what I'll recommend pending further psychological evaluation. He'll get the help he needs and the public won't be in any danger."

"We got our guys," Fornell said, "just like you said we would." Gibbs only half smiled at Fornell, not in a celebratory mood. "I better get going," Fornell said. "I've got a mountain of paperwork on my desk and it's multiplying faster than rabbits."

Gibbs nodded and watched as Fornell disappeared down the hall. He headed to the break room and got himself a cup of coffee and one for Kinsley before returning to the interrogation room.

"I know I'm in a lot of trouble, Agent Gibbs," Kinsley said taking the coffee Gibbs put on the table in front of him, "but is there any way I can see my kids?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Marine," Gibbs said. "I've got to look out for the best interest of the kids and they don't understand the complexities of what's going on in your head."

Kinsley nodded his head in understanding then took a drink of the coffee Gibbs had brought him. "How are they doing?"

Gibbs looked at him, contemplating how much information he should give the man. "They're doing well."

"Agent Gibbs, I know you don't— you don't owe me any favors or anything but can you watch out for them? Make sure they go to a good home? They deserve better than me, than what I could give them."

"I'll make sure they're taken care of," Gibbs said as he stood from the chair and headed for the door. He paused before leaving the room and turned back to Kinsley. He took one last look at the broken spirited Marine then left him alone in the interrogation room and headed up to Jenny's office.

"You ok?" Jenny asked looking up from her e-mail as Gibbs sank into the chair in front of her desk.

"Mm-hmm," Gibbs said. He waited patiently while Jenny continued typing then after several clicks of her mouse she gave him her full attention.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked.

"It's a sad situation all around," Gibbs said. "Kinsley put it all on the line for his country and he came back so damaged he couldn't handle being a husband or a father anymore."

"Our priority is the kids, his victims and any possible future victims," Jenny said gently as she moved over in front of him.

Gibbs stood and wrapped his arm around Jenny, pulling her to him. "I know," he said.

"Do you identify with him?" Jenny asked.

"No," Gibbs said shaking his head, "but I do know how difficult it is to make the transition back to civilian."

Jenny rested her hands on Gibbs' chest as she smiled up at him. Gibbs leaned in and pressed his lips to hers then returned her smile.

"Want to go with me to pick up the kids?" he asked. "We can grab some lunch afterwards."

"I wish I could," Jenny said, "but I have a meeting at 12:30."

"That's too bad," Gibbs said with a smirk. He ran his thumb playfully over her cheek before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers again. "I better go. I didn't pack a lunch for the kids. I don't want to be late picking them up."

"I'll see you tonight when I get home," Jenny said helping Gibbs get his right arm in his coat then draping it gently over his left shoulder. "Give the kids a kiss for me."


	22. Chapter 22

Gibbs was met at the threshold of the playroom by Josie wrapping herself around his leg. As soon as Bailey spotted him across the playroom his face lit up. He dropped the toys in his hand and raced over to him. "Papa!"

"Hey Kiddos," Gibbs said kneeling down and kissing each of them. "Did you guys have a fun morning?"

"I missed you," Bailey said latching onto Gibbs' arm.

"I missed you too," Gibbs said.

"I missed you too, Papa, but I have fun today," Josie said smiling brightly at him.

"I'm glad you had fun, Sweet Pea," Gibbs said returning her smile. "You guys go put your shoes on so we can go home."

"Will they be back tomorrow?" Faith asked as Gibbs stood and signed them out.

"I have tomorrow off," Gibbs said thinking it through, "but it might good for them to come again. Starting next week they'll be back full time and I don't want it to be too much of a shock for them. Another half day might help ease them into the idea."

"It's such a pleasure to have them back," Faith said. "They're both doing so well. I can't believe how far they've come in a week and a half. You're doing a wonderful job with them."

"Thank you" Gibbs said. When he felt a little hand latch onto his pant leg he looked down to see Bailey. "Are you ready to go? We're going to go home and have some spaghetti and take a nap and then I have something special planned for this afternoon."

"I like pasghetti, Papa!" Bailey said.

"I know you do," Gibbs said smiling. He got the kids home and let them relax in front of the TV while he made lunch. They all had fun slurping their noodles up while they ate, competing to see who could make the best noises. Gibbs deemed Bailey the winner of that contest as he helped them wash their hands and faces then laid them down for their naps.

When the kids got up from their nap Gibbs packed them a snack to eat in the car and took them to the National Aquarium for the afternoon. He knew how much Bailey loved fish and guessed Josie would enjoy the outing as well. They took their time wandering around the aquarium looking at the multicolored fish swimming around in the bright colored displays. Josie was mesmerized by the dolphin show and thrilled when they picked her to feed one of the dolphins a fish. Bailey begged and begged Gibbs to let him swim with the fish and although he was disappointed when Gibbs explained he couldn't, he seemed to be satisfied when Gibbs promised to take him to the ocean when the weather warmed up so they would both swim with the fish.

Before leaving Gibbs took them to the gift shop and let them both pick out something to take home for a souvenir. Josie chose a pink bottlenose dolphin stuffed animal and Bailey picked a gray hammerhead shark stuffed animal. Gibbs buckled them into their booster seats, handed them their new toys and headed back towards his house. He'd almost made it home when he heard arguing in the back seat.

"Stop it, Bailey!" Josie said sternly.

Gibbs adjusted the rear view mirror so he could see the kids. "What's going on back there?"

"Bailey is trying to eat my dolphin," Josie said hugging her dolphin to her.

"I thought you had a nice shark, Buddy," Gibbs said.

"Chomper is hungry," Bailey said. "He is going to eat up that pink dolphin!"

"Well I suggest Chomper find something else to eat before he has to go to timeout," Gibbs said.

Bailey sat straight up in his seat and his eyes grew wide. "Um, I think Chomper will eat… my cast! Chomper is going to eat my cast off of my arm. Yum. Yum. Yum!"

Gibbs laughed quietly as he turned the car onto his street. He parked in his driveway, freed the twins from their booster seats and they all went inside. Right after Gibbs got the kids' coats hung up, Jenny walked in the door.

"Hey," Gibbs said. He smiled at her as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Hey back," Jenny said returning his smile.

"You look tired," Gibbs said running his hand affectionately down the side of her face.

"Exhausted," Jenny admitted.

Gibbs took Jenny's hand and led her over to the couch. "Sit," he instructed, "let me take care of you tonight. The kids can tell you about their afternoon at the aquarium. Just make sure Chomper doesn't eat Josie's dolphin."

"Lulu," Josie corrected.

"Lulu?" Gibbs asked patting Josie's head. Josie smiled back at Gibbs and nodded her head. "Make sure Chomper doesn't eat Lulu," Gibbs told Jenny with a smile.

While the twins told Jenny about everything they got to see and do at the aquarium, Gibbs made BBQ chicken, rice and green beans for dinner. He fixed four plates and put them out at the table then sent the twins to wash up and took Jenny's hand to lead her into the dining room.

"Do you think Bailey's going to end up being left handed since he has the cast on his right arm?" Jenny asked as they started eating. Gibbs cocked his head at Jenny and gave her a confused look. "I know," Jenny said, "that was weird. I don't even know where that question came from."

"You must _really_ be tired," Gibbs said laughing slightly. "Bailey's still young. I think he'll end up using whichever hand comes most naturally to him. Maybe you should take tomorrow off," he suggested, "get some rest."

"I can't, Jethro," Jenny said. "I have too much paperwork piled on my desk and too many meetings but unless World War III starts, I'm definitely taking Saturday off."

Gibbs put his fork down and ran his fingers over Jenny's forearm. "You work too hard."

Josie climbed out of her chair and moved to Gibbs' side. She tugged on his arm and smiled up at him. Gibbs leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "What's up, Sweetheart?"

"Can I sit on your lap, Papa?" Josie asked.

"Sure," Gibbs said, "come on up."

With Gibbs' help Josie climbed into his lap. She faced him and leaned her back against the edge of the table to steady herself then started playing with the buttons on Gibbs' shirt.

"I'll do the kids' baths tonight," Gibbs said.

"With only one good arm?" Jenny asked skeptically.

"They can pretty much wash themselves," Gibbs said. "I'll holler if I need help."

"No you won't," Jenny said laughing. She watched Josie, happily perched in Gibbs' lap. "Somebody's going to have you out of your shirt before dinner is over."

"She's getting good at buttons," Gibbs said running his hand over the back of her head.

"What is that, Papa?" Josie asked lightly touching the white bandage on Gibbs' chest.

"That's where my shoulder got hurt, Baby," Gibbs said. "Can you help me button my shirt back up?"

While Josie buttoned Gibbs' shirt back up he finished eating, then fed her a couple bites from her plate. He sent the kids to put their plates in the kitchen for him then stood and stacked Jenny's plate with his.

"Someone buttoned you up a little crooked," Jenny said standing in front of Gibbs. She unbuttoned his shirt, straightened it out then buttoned it up straight. "It's nice to see you out of all those layers," she said resting her hands against his chest and leaning up to kiss him gently.

Bailey wrapped on arm around Gibbs' leg and leaned into him. "I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, Little Man," Gibbs said squatting down and wrapping his arm around Bailey.

"Chomper wants to take a bath with me tonight," Bailey said.

"Chomper's not a bath toy, Buddy," Gibbs said, "but as long as he promises not to eat you for a midnight snack he can sleep in your bed with you."

"Chomper won't hurt me," Bailey said. "I know it!" Gibbs smiled as he held the little boy close to him and kissed his forehead.

Jenny put _A Charlie Brown Christmas_ in and laid down on the couch with Josie to watch TV while Gibbs gave Bailey a bath. He returned a half an hour later with Bailey to find Jenny sleeping on the couch with Josie cuddled next to her watching TV. Bailey settled himself in Gibbs' recliner and Gibbs restarted _A Charlie Brown Christmas_ before taking Josie upstairs to give her a bath.

When Gibbs and Josie returned to the living room, Josie curled up in Gibbs' recliner with Bailey and Gibbs sat down on the coffee table facing Jenny. He ran his hand down the side of her face, waking her.

"Why don't you go to bed?" he said. "I'll take care of the kids."

"I'm fine," Jenny said sitting up. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Gibbs sat down behind Jenny with his legs on either side of her and pulled her back against his chest. Jenny relaxed into him being careful to avoid bumping his injured shoulder. "Why are you so tired lately?" he asked running his fingers through her hair.

"I don't know," Jenny said yawning. "I think it's trying to keep up with two toddlers."

Gibbs traced his fingers down her arm then moved them to her midsection. He looked over at the twins and saw they'd both drifted off the sleep then started kissing her neck.

"Jethro, stop," Jenny said quietly, "there are two three year olds in the room with us."

Gibbs kissed her neck again then whispered, "they're asleep." He slid his hand under the edge of her shirt, his fingers making contact with her bare skin.

Jenny moaned quietly pressing herself against Gibbs, taking pleasure in his hands exploring her body while his lips left trails of kisses on her neck. "Let me put them to bed," she said as she stood. She turned around and smiled at him. "Don't move."

* * *

As the days turned into weeks, Gibbs and Jenny fell into a normal routine with the twins. Gibbs personalized Bailey and Josie's bedrooms with a fresh coat of paint, a toy box and bookcase for Bailey, and a bench seat under Josie's window that opened up, giving her a place to store her toys. Jenny hung curtains over their windows, pictures on their walls and let them each pick out a bed set. The hall bathroom was decorated with SpongeBob themed items creating an underwater paradise that both kids loved.

The social worker assigned to the twins was overly impressed during her home visit with how well the twins had adjusted to living with Gibbs and Jenny and how well they were doing both physically and mentally. Thanks to Faith's involvement, the adoption process was moving along at a rapid pace and turned out to be a lot simpler than either Gibbs or Jenny thought it would be.

With Christmas right around the corner everyone was busy with last minute preparations. For the first time in a long time Gibbs' team had both Christmas Eve and Christmas day off work. They just had to make it through the rest of the Friday afternoon before Christmas Eve without catching a case.

"I'm going to go pick up the twins," Gibbs said watching Jenny eat her lunch at her desk. "Bailey's appointment is at 1300. I'm hoping they'll go ahead and take the cast off."

"Are we still going out tonight?" Jenny asked.

"We are," Gibbs said. "Tonight's going to be a very special night." He leaned in and kissed her then glanced at his watch. "I've got to go. I'm going to be late." He hurried to the daycare, arriving just as lunch was ending. "Small group today," he said looking around the lunchroom.

"Usually is around the holidays," Faith said, "but it gives us an opportunity to do special activities with the kids who do come."

"We had a party today!" Bailey said. "We played games and singed songs and eat lots of yummy snacks."

"That sounds like lots of fun," Gibbs said ruffling his hair. "Can you go put your shoes on for me? We're going to be late to your doctor appointment."

"I want a hug first, Papa," Bailey said trying to pull Gibbs down to his level.

Gibbs lifted Bailey into his arms and hugged him to his chest. "I love you, Little Man," he said quietly. He kissed Bailey on the forehead then put him back down on the floor and nudged him towards the hallway his shoes were in.

"Hi Papa," Josie said looking up at him.

"There's my Sweet Pea!" Gibbs said picking her up and kissing her cheek. "You already have your shoes on. Good job. Did you have fun at your party?"

Josie nodded her head and smiled at Faith. "I eated two cupcakes and Mrs. Faith gived us food for the reindeers 'cause they will get hungry while Santa is visiting all the houses, right?"

"That's right," Gibbs said. "We don't want the reindeer to get hungry."

Bailey returned with his shoes on and both his and Josie's coats. Gibbs and Faith helped the kids get their coats on then Gibbs stood and took each child's hand. "Thank you, Faith," he said, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, guys," Faith said.

Gibbs hurried to the doctor's office with the twins but still arrived ten minutes late. After signing Bailey in he found a couple books and sat down with the kids on his lap to read to them. By the time the nurse called Bailey's name Josie had fallen asleep and Bailey was hanging onto Gibbs' hand tightly.

"I'm scared, Papa," Bailey whispered as Gibbs stood with Josie and took his hand.

"It's ok," Gibbs said squeezing his hand. "I'll be right there with you."

The nurse recorded Bailey's vital signs then took him down to get his arm x-rayed before the doctor came in. The doctor put the x-ray up on the light box and looked it over. "Are you ready to get this cast off, Bailey?" he asked. "It looks like your arm is all healed up."

Bailey's eyes grew wide when the doctor picked up the cast saw. Gibbs moved over next to the little boy and wrapped his arm around him.

"This won't hurt at all," the doctor said. "It's a little loud which makes it kind of scary but it can't hurt you. Watch."

Bailey latched onto Gibbs' hand as tight as he could and watched as the doctor turned the saw on and touched his skin with it to show Bailey it wouldn't hurt him. "It's ok, Buddy," Gibbs said. "When you're all done, we'll go to Krispy Kreme and get you a donut for being so brave."

Bailey's fear soon gave way to giggles as the doctor sawed his cast off. The little boy was fitted with a black, Velcro wrist brace for some extra stability while he adjusted to no longer having the cast on his arm. When they were done at the doctor's office, Gibbs went through the Krispy Kreme drive through and got each of the twins a donut and two coffees for himself and Jenny then went back to the Navy Yard to pick Jenny up.

When they got home Gibbs turned on a movie for the kids to watch while he and Jenny got ready for their dinner date. As he was heading for the stairs there was a knock at the front door. When he saw the babysitters he'd lined up for the evening standing on the porch he opened the door.

"Hey Gibbs," Abby said cheerfully. "Tony stopped to get the pizzas." She, Tim and Ziva entered the house, kicked their shoes off and Tim and Ziva headed into the living room. "Can you leave the twins booster seats here?" Abby asked. "I think we're going to take them ice skating if that's ok."

"I'm sure they'll love that," Gibbs said. "I'll leave you guys the sedan just make sure Bailey keeps his wrist brace on. I don't want another broken arm before Christmas."

"We'll take extra good care of them, Gibbs," Abby assured him. Gibbs dropped his keys into her hand then turned and hurried up the stairs. By the time he made it back downstairs Tony had arrived with the pizzas and everyone was sitting at the dining room table eating. Abby looked up when she saw him in the doorway and whistled at his sharp black suit, blue dress shirt and maroon tie.

"I have my cell phone," Gibbs said. "You guys can call of you need anything. Bedtime is twenty hundred hours but they can stay up an extra hour if you guys are still out."

"Can I have a kiss 'fore you leave, Papa?" Bailey asked.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving without kissing you goodbye," Gibbs said running his hand through Bailey's hair. He leaned down and kissed Bailey's cheek then moved over behind Josie. "Goodbye Josie," he said before leaning down and kissing her cheek. "I love you guys. Be good tonight."

The clicking of high heels pulled everyone's attention to the doorway of the dining room. Tony sucked in a sharp breath and Abby's mouth fell open. Gibbs was captivated by Jenny's radiance as she stood smiling in the doorway in a stunning evening gown. "Jen, you look—"

"Gorgeous!" Abby interrupted. "Wow, Director, you're like glowing, so—"

"Abs," Gibbs said, silencing her as he moved over to Jenny. "You look beautiful, Jen," he said, subtly checking her out.

"You look very handsome yourself," Jenny said resting her hand against Gibbs' face. "Let me say goodbye to the kids." She gave each child a kiss and said goodbye to the group.

"Wait!" Abby said. "Let me take a picture of you guys."

"Abs, come on," Gibbs said.

"Please, Gibbs!" Abby begged. Gibbs sighed deeply then nodded his head in agreement. Abby snapped a photo of him and Jenny in front of the fireplace then took one of Gibbs, Jenny and the twins. When picture time was over Gibbs helped Jenny with her coat then the two left.

"So, where are we going?" Jenny asked as they started down the street.

"It's a surprise," Gibbs said reaching over to hold her hand as he drove. Thirty minutes later he pulled into a fine dining restaurant in Falls Church, Virginia. The valet driver took their car then Gibbs escorted Jenny into the restaurant. After he told the host his last name they were seated at their table, right next to the window overlooking elaborately designed waterfalls and fountains surrounded by breathtaking landscaping.

"Jethro, this place is spectacular," Jenny said taken by the beauty surrounding her.

"French cuisine too," Gibbs said knowing it was one of Jenny's favorites. "It'll be kind of like Paris." Jenny smiled as she reached her hands across the table to hold Gibbs' hands. He leaned towards her and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

When everyone was done eating pizza Tony and Ziva got the twins bundled up in their winter clothes while Tim and Abby quickly put the leftover pizza in the fridge and got rid of the empty pizza boxes. After the group was ready to go they all crammed in the car and headed for Pentagon Row outdoor ice skating rink. After they got their ice skates on Tony took Bailey's hand and Abby took Josie's hand and they stepped out onto the ice.

The ice skating rink wasn't very busy. The fact that people were spending their time preparing for the upcoming Christmas holiday and it was later on in the evening meant Tony, Tim, Abby, Ziva and the twins had plenty of room to skate without bumping into people or being run over. Bailey was unsure on his feet and held tightly to Tony's hand. Fear of hurting his arm if he fell motivated him to stay upright. Josie was a little more careless, falling down and getting right back up again. She stayed close to Tim and Abby but was quickly getting the hang of skating.

* * *

Gibbs and Jenny enjoyed a quiet, romantic dinner, reminiscent of the ones they used to enjoy in Paris when they'd first fallen in love. After their dessert, they bundled up and went outside to check out the waterfalls.

"I should've brought my gloves," Jenny said.

Gibbs took her hand in his as they walked. "I'll keep you warm."

Jenny smiled and moved her body closer to Gibbs. He stopped her in front of a small pond surrounded by landscaping rocks and a few baby evergreen trees.

"It's so beautiful here, Jethro," Jenny said. "Normally I consider paradise as somewhere warm and tropical but I would definitely call this place a paradise."

Gibbs couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so nervous. His heart felt like it was beating at a hundred miles an hour and it was taking every bit of his concentration to keep his breathing calm and even. He took a deep breath, reached his hand into his pocket to grasp the tiny box he'd picked up earlier that week then decided it was time.

"Jen," he said turning her to face him. When she made eye contact with him he pushed his nerves aside and started on the little speech he'd practiced. "Jennifer Elizabeth Shepard," he said watching her hand go to her mouth in disbelief. "I've loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you in Europe. Everything we've been through over the years— the good times, the hard times, the happy times, the scary times— all of that has just made our love stronger. I don't want to lose you ever again, Jen. Will you marry me?" He pulled out the ring box and opened it to reveal a 3 stone trellis diamond engagement ring with a white gold band.

Jenny's hand was still covering her mouth, shaking as she tried to process what was going on. She'd considered herself blessed in the fact that Gibbs had been willing to let her back in his life. This was more than she ever could have dreamed of. "Yes," she said finally taking her hand away from her mouth, a lone tear trailing down her cheek.

Gibbs let out the breath he'd been holding as he slipped the ring on her finger. "Don't cry," he said quietly.

"Happy tears, Jethro," Jenny said looking at the ring Gibbs had placed on her finger. Gibbs pulled her into a tight hug and took his time kissing her. "I love you, Jethro. This is the best Christmas ever."

"I love you too, Jenny," Gibbs said before kissing her again.

* * *

After nearly two hours of ice skating, both kids were going around the rink like pros. After Bailey fell a couple times and realized he was ok he put his fears behind him and released Tony's hand so could practice doing it on his own. Abby snapped pictures of everyone as they skated around. Tony and Ziva took turns holding onto the twins' hands and skating around the rink as fast as they safely could, making the kids giggle at the sudden adrenaline rush.

When they were done at the skating rink, Tony, Tim, Ziva and Abby took the twins to the mall to wander around and pick out a present for Gibbs and Jenny. This year they'd decided to do a Secret Santa gift exchange on Christmas Eve but they wanted to get Gibbs and Jenny something special.

As the group wandered through a jewelry store Ziva and Abby spotted the perfect gift for Jenny, a charm bracelet and they would get a charm with Bailey and Josie's name engraved on it. After a debate over whether or not Gibbs and Jenny were actually going to be able to keep the kids, Abby insisted there was no way Gibbs would let anyone take them away from him so they all agreed to get the bracelet.

They found Gibbs much more difficult to shop for. He was a simple man who found happiness in things that couldn't be purchased, like close friends and family. Tony suggested the never fail bottle of Jack but the group decided they wanted something with a little more meaning. Abby gasped and stopped in front of a window display at a photo store.

"This is perfect!" Abby said staring at a personalized fleece blanket. "We can put a picture of the twins on there. We can even get 'Gibbs' embroidered in the corner."

"Looks good to me," Tim said growing tired of wandering around the mall with two three year olds.

"Gibbs will love it!" Ziva said getting just as excited as Abby.

"One problem, Ladies," Tony said. "We don't have a picture of the kids with us."

Abby's face dropped when she realized Tony was right. There was no way the blanket would be done in time if they didn't order it immediately. "Wait!" she said. "I have my camera in my purse! I was using it to take pictures while we were ice skating but it also has the pictures I took of Gibbs and Jenny with the kids before they left on their date. We can use the one of them sitting in front of the fireplace with the kids in their laps!"

"Sounds good to me," Tony said brightening up at the prospect that their shopping trip was nearing the end.

* * *

Gibbs and Jenny arrived home to find Tony completely sacked out in Gibbs' recliner with Josie sleeping soundly on his chest. Tim, Ziva and Abby were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey guys," Gibbs said, "how was your evening?"

"It was great," Abby said sleepily. "We took the kids ice skating and they loved it."

"Thanks for hanging out with them," Gibbs said. "Is Bailey in bed?"

"Yah," Tim said, "I could barely keep him awake long enough to give him a bath."

"He's a good sleeper," Jenny said.

"Let me get this little one to bed and I'll be right back," Gibbs said lifting Josie off of Tony's chest. He took the little girl upstairs, laid her down in her bed, brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead before pulling the blankets around her. "Good night, precious one," he whispered. "I love you."

He went down the hall to Bailey's room, sat down on the bed next to him to watch him sleep for a moment. "Papa?" Bailey moaned.

"Shh," Gibbs said running his hand through Bailey's hair. "Go back to sleep."

"Is Mommy home too?" he asked.

"Mommy's in her bedroom changing her clothes," Gibbs said quietly as he laid down next to Bailey. Bailey curled his little body into Gibbs' side and closed his eyes as Gibbs readjusted the blankets over him and kissed his head. In no time at all he'd drifted back off to sleep and Gibbs left him alone in his room. After he changed out of his suit he went downstairs and squeezed in between Jenny and Ziva on the couch.

"So, did you guys have fun on your date?" Abby asked. "Where'd you go? What'd you eat? Tell us all about it!" Jenny rested her hand on her knee and smiled at Abby. "Oh. My. Gosh." Abby said in shock. "You were not wearing that ring when you left. Is that?" Abby's excitement grew as she began to put the pieces of the evening together.

"Jethro asked me to marry him tonight!" Jenny said just as excited as Abby.

Abby squealed as she threw her arms around first Jenny and then Gibbs. "I am so happy for you guys! This is so exciting."

"Congratulations!" Ziva said. "I know you two will be happy together."

Tony stood and moved over to Gibbs to shake his hand. "Congratulations, Boss," he said. "I'll go grab some beers out of the fridge. I think we need a toast."

"I'm really happy for you guys," Tim said. "You'll will make a great couple."

"To the perfect couple!" Tony said as he passed out the beer. "You both deserve all the happiness in the world. Cheers!" Everyone clinked their beer bottles together and took a swig then Tony sank back into the recliner. "That toast would've been better had I not spent all night chasing two toddlers around."

They sat around the living room for a good portion of the evening finishing off their beers and celebrating Gibbs and Jenny's engagement. Shortly before midnight Gibbs and Jenny said goodbye to their guests then settled in on the couch to relax a little before bed. It had been an evening full of excitement and they needed to unwind.

"You're Dad's flight lands at 9:58 tomorrow?" Jenny asked as Gibbs pulled her into his arms.

"Yep," Gibbs said before kissing the top of her head. "I'll take the twins with me to pick him up so Santa can get a few presents wrapped."

"I can't wait till Christmas," Jenny said. "It's going to be so much fun with the twins."

"Christmas is always more fun with kids," Gibbs said. "I just want to make sure this is the best Christmas ever for them. They've been through hell this year."

"It will be, Jethro," Jenny said. "I know it."

"Let's go to bed," Gibbs said. "Tomorrow's going to be a long day."


	23. Chapter 23

Gibbs woke with a smile on his face Saturday morning. He rolled to his side and pressed his body against Jenny's back, wrapping his arm around her waist. Jenny smiled when she felt Gibbs leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. She turned herself around to face him and pressed her lips to his. She was getting ready to deepen the kiss when the bedroom door flew open and Josie jumped into the bed behind Gibbs.

"Did Santa come? Did Santa come?" the little girl asked hopefully.

"Santa will come tonight, Sweet Pea," Gibbs answered. "Aren't you still sleepy? Don't you want to go back to bed?"

"I'm not sleepy," Josie said propping her arms on Gibbs' side and resting her chin in her hands. "I just waked up."

"Are you sure?" Gibbs teased brushing his finger over her cheek. "What if I read you a story or rock you or sing to you?" Josie cocked her head and looked at Gibbs, unsure of how to respond.

"Stop it, Jethro," Jenny said. "Papa's just teasing you, Sweetheart," she said smiling warmly at Josie.

Gibbs wrapped his arm around Josie and pulled her between him and Jenny then playfully kissed her cheeks several times. Josie giggled as she pushed him away. "Where's my good morning kiss?" Gibbs asked. Josie wrapped her hands around Gibbs' head and kissed his cheek. "I think Momma needs a good morning kiss too." Josie rolled herself over and giggled as she pressed her lips to Jenny's cheek.

"Papa," Bailey said quietly from the door.

"Good morning, Sleepy Head," Gibbs raid rolling over to face him, "come here."

"My arm feels funny," Bailey said walking over to the bed.

Gibbs lifted Bailey into the bed with them and settled the little boy on his chest. "Kind of weird having your cast off, huh? Where's your wrist brace?"

Bailey pushed himself into a sitting position on top of Gibbs and shrugged his shoulders. "I want to take my shirt off," he said pulling at the bottom of his shirt.

"Leave your shirt on, Kiddo," Gibbs said holding onto the bottom of Bailey's shirt.

"But you're not wearing a shirt," Bailey objected.

"I know," Gibbs said, "but I'm getting ready to put my shirt on." Gibbs sat up and leaned against the headboard. He lifted Bailey up and kissed his forehead then sat him on his lap. "I need your help today, Buddy." He looked over at Josie and touched her cheek. "Yours too, Sweet Pea."

"What are we going to do?" Josie asked getting excited.

"We have to go to the airport and pick Grandpa up," Gibbs said. "While we're waiting we can watch the airplanes take off and land."

"Really?" Josie asked.

"Can we ride a airplane?" Bailey asked.

"We can't get on an airplane today but we can watch them out the window," Gibbs said. "First we've got to get you guys dressed and get some breakfast."

Gibbs and Jenny showered, got the twins dressed and fed then Gibbs left with the twins and Jenny stayed behind to finish wrapping presents for Christmas morning. As they got close to Dulles International Airport they could see the airplanes coming and going. Both twins started getting excited peering out the window watching intently. Gibbs parked the car, lifted one child in each arm and headed into the airport.

After checking the schedule for incoming flights and seeing his father's flight was on time he took the kids over to the floor to ceiling windows and stood them in front of him so they could see the airplanes outside. He knelt down behind the twins and wrapped a hand around their bellies, not wanting to lose them in the crowded airport. While they waited for Jackson to arrive they watched several planes takeoff and a few land.

"I think that's the plane Grandpa's on," Gibbs said pointing to one that was taxiing to a nearby gate. He took the kids' hands and guided them to the area he thought his dad would come out.

"Is Grandpa Gibbs nice?" Bailey asked growing slightly nervous at the idea of meeting someone new.

"Grandpa is very nice, Buddy," Gibbs assured him. "I bet he'll spoil you guys."

"Spoil?" Josie asked.

"He's going to give you lots of hugs and kisses, he'll let you sit on his lap and he'll tell you stories, he'll sneak you candy—"

"Like you do?" Bailey interrupted.

Gibbs smiled and ruffled Bailey's hair then lifted the kids up as the passengers started deplaning. "There's Grandpa," he said. "He has gray hair, like mine, and he's smiling."

"I see him! I see him!" Bailey said. "Papa, do you think Grandpa will love us?"

"Grandpa's going to love you both very much," Gibbs said smiling. "He is very excited to meet you." He saw his Dad exit the secure airport area then called his name. "Hey, glad you could make it."

"Me too," Jack said. "I've been looking forward to this trip for some time now. Are you going to introduce me to these two good looking kids?"

"This big guy here is Bailey and this little lady over here is Josie. Kiddos, this is Grandpa."

"Hi Grandpa," Josie said with a shy smile.

"Well hello there, Sweet Pea," Jackson said.

Josie giggled and looked at Gibbs. "He called me Sweet Pea like you do, Papa."

"That's 'cause you are a little sweet pea," Gibbs said before kissing her cheek. "Can you say hi, Bailey, or are you going to be shy?"

Bailey laid his head on Gibbs' shoulder watching Jack carefully. "Hi," he said almost whispering.

"Hey there, Big Guy," Jack said. "Are you the shy one of the group?"

Bailey shrugged his shoulders and held onto Gibbs' neck tighter. "He's a little shy at first sometimes," Gibbs said. "Come on, Dad, let's get you home."

They all headed out to the car and Gibbs got the kids buckled into their booster seats while Jack got into the passenger seat. He backed the car out of the parking spot and headed towards the exit. "I asked her, Dad," Gibbs said. "I asked Jen to marry me."

"Well?" Jack asked waiting impatiently for his son to tell him what she'd said.

Gibbs looked over at his dad and smiled. "She said yes."

"Congratulations Son!" Jack said. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Dad," Gibbs said. "Now I'm just waiting for the verdict on the adoption of the kids. I was hoping that'd happen before Christmas but I guess I can be patient for a little while longer."

"You look good, Son," Jack said.

When Gibbs got his group home Jenny had lunch almost finished. After a hug and kiss from Jack she put out a bowl of soup for everyone then disappeared into the kitchen to make some grilled cheese sandwiches. By the time the sandwiches were done the soup had cooled enough to eat. Everyone gathered around the dining room table and started eating.

Bailey got out of his chair and pushed it over to Gibbs. "What up, Little Man?" Gibbs asked.

"I want you," Bailey said.

"Ok," Gibbs said helping Bailey get settled into his chair again. "I'm right here." He pulled Bailey's meal over in front of him then smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Bailey is most definitely a daddy's boy," Jenny told Jack. "He loves his Papa."

"I see," Jack said, "and what about Miss Josie?"

"Josie loves just about everybody," Jenny said. "She's very friendly and outgoing."

"They both seem like really great kids," Jack said. "I'm so glad I finally get to meet them."

"Ok, let's discuss lunch tomorrow," Jenny said. "I've got a ham, mashed potatoes and gravy, stuffing, dinner rolls and maybe some green bean casserole. Would anyone like to add anything to the menu? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Sounds good to me," Jackson said.

"Apple pie," Gibbs said with a smile.

"I'll make you some apple pie for dessert but not lunch," Jenny said running her foot up his leg under the table. "Bailey, Josie, do you guys want anything special for Christmas dinner?"

"Macaroni and cheese," Josie said.

"Ok," Jenny said, "I can make you some mac and cheese tomorrow."

"Thank you," Josie said.

"You're welcome, Sweetheart," Jenny said. "Bailey, what about you?"

Bailey looked from Jenny to Jack the up at Gibbs before dropping his spoon into his bowl and running out of the room. Gibbs caught him just before he made it to the stairs. "What happened, Bailey?" he asked lifting the little boy into his arms.

Bailey looked at Gibbs with wide eyes as he pushed against Gibbs' chest trying to escape his grasp. Gibbs carried him into the living room and sat down with him in the recliner. "Bailey," Gibbs said quietly, "talk to me. What's wrong?"

"No Papa," Bailey said with fear in his eyes. "No, I don't— I don't want you to be mad. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" he said as tears overflowed onto his cheeks.

"I'm not mad," Gibbs said confused. "What are you sorry for?"

"I'm bad, Papa. I'm very bad and that means Santa won't come here and nobody will get presents and it's all my fault. I'm sorry, Papa. I didn't mean to be bad!"

"Bailey, Sweet Boy, you're not bad," Gibbs said holding Bailey closer to his chest. "Shh, calm down. You're shaking."

"I did… I didn't… didn't mean to be… to be bad, Papa," Bailey cried.

Gibbs rocked Bailey gently while he rubbed his back, trying to calm the little boy enough he could talk to him. When his crying finally eased Gibbs brushed the tears from his cheeks then kissed his forehead. "Bailey, listen to me, ok? You are a good boy, a very good boy. I promise you, Santa is going to come tonight and he's going to leave lots of presents for you and for Josie."

"Bailey got the worst of the abuse," Jenny explained to Jack while they watched Gibbs trying to calm the little boy. "I think he keeps a lot bottled up inside him and sometimes it just bubbles over and he has a little meltdown."

"He's a sweet boy," Jack said. "It's really a shame what he had to go through."

Jenny grabbed a clean dishcloth and wet it with warm water. She wiped the tears and snot from Bailey's face while Gibbs held him tight then returned to the dining room to get Josie cleaned up. Jackson sat down in the living room and watched as his son cradled Bailey to him and rocked him. Bailey buried his face in Gibbs' chest keeping his little hand fisted into Gibbs' shirt.

Jenny took Josie upstairs and laid her down for a nap. A few stories later the little girl was sleeping and Jenny returned to the living room. "What happened?" she asked Gibbs who was holding a now sleeping Bailey.

"He thinks he's bad and he thinks Santa's not going to come and give everybody else presents because of him," Gibbs said softly. "You know, I understand his father went through hell overseas and I know how hard it is to come home after that but I could kill him for what he did to this boy. I'd do anything to take away the guilt and fear he carries around."

"Just keep loving him, Son" Jack said. "That's the best thing you can do for him. That's what he needs most right now."

Jenny grabbed the fleece blanket from the back of the couch and covered Bailey up with it. She saw a car pull into the driveway and watched as Faith got out and headed for the door. "Faith's here," she said heading towards the front door before Faith knocked or rang the doorbell.

Jenny brought Faith into the living room and the two sat down next to Jackson on the couch. "We just had a little meltdown," Jenny explained quietly. "Bailey was afraid he'd been a bad boy and Santa was going to skip our house this year."

"He thought nobody else was going to get any presents and it would be all his fault," Gibbs said.

"For as long as I've known him, he's always cared more about others than himself," Faith said.

Gibbs smiled and kissed Bailey's head. "Let me go put him to bed and we'll talk," Gibbs said as he stood. He took Bailey upstairs and tucked him into his bed then ran his hand down the side of the little boy's face. He would've been content to just rock Bailey in the recliner while he napped but he didn't want him to wake up while they talked to Faith.

Gibbs got everyone a cup of coffee then sat down in his recliner.

"I spent the morning at Child Services," Faith said. "Even though I retired a few years back, some strings were pulled and I was allowed to take an active role in Bailey and Josie's case."

Gibbs felt his heart jump into his throat. His gut told him a decision had been made but he had no idea if things were going to go in his favor or not. "Did they make a decision?" he asked.

"It just went through," Faith said happily. "You got the kids!"

While Faith, Jack and Jenny were cheering and celebrating Gibbs was sure his face registered a look of shock. He knew getting custody of the twins would be too good to be true and while he waited for the final decision he'd done his best not to get his hopes up.

Jenny wrapped her arms around Gibbs' neck bringing him out of his thoughts. "You did it," she said with a big smile.

"We did it," Gibbs said before leaning in to kiss her. "Faith, I cannot thank you enough for all your help during this process."

"My pleasure," Faith said with a big smile. "It's a relief to know they'll be raised in a good home. We could use more adoptive parents like you, Jethro."

"Thank you," Gibbs said, "but I think I'll have my hands full for awhile."

* * *

Bailey was busy showing his grandpa his favorite train set while Gibbs sat on the couch next to his dad and Josie helped Jenny bake cookies for Santa. It had been a quiet afternoon at home enjoying spending time together and letting the twins get to know their grandpa.

Tony, Tim, Ziva and Abby arrived shortly after dinner for their Secret Santa gift exchange. Jenny set out a variety of finger foods and snacks on the kitchen counter and they all gathered together in the living room to get started. Even with all the company both Bailey and Josie climbed into Gibbs' lap, unsure of what was going on or where they were supposed to be.

"Why don't we let Bailey and Josie go first?" Abby suggested pulling their two gifts out of her bag. "These are for you from Tony, Ziva, Timmy and I." She handed one gift to Bailey and one to Josie. "Go ahead, open them."

The twins both looked at Gibbs for permission, and when he nodded they tore into their presents. "A train book!" Bailey exclaimed. "And a train movie!"

"Can you say thank you?" Gibbs gently reminded amidst his excitement.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" Bailey said. "I love trains!"

"That's _The Polar Express_ ," Tony said. "It's a really good movie."

"The book is better," Ziva challenged.

"Can I watch it right now, Papa?" Bailey asked.

"Hang on for a minute, Buddy," Gibbs said. "Let's see what Josie got."

"I get this one," Josie said showing Gibbs her book and movie. "What does it says?"

"It says _Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ ," Gibbs said.

"We watched that at school, Josie," Bailey said. "Remember?"

"Yes," Josie said suddenly smiling. "The doggy, his name is Max and the Grinch is really nice after his heart grows bigger. Thank you."

"You're both very welcome," Tim said.

The adults decided to move their party into the dining room and let the kids watch their new movies. Tim put in Josie's movie first then joined the adults at the dining room table. "Alright, let's go around the table," Gibbs said. "We'll start with you Tony."

"Alright," Tony said, "I'll go first. Kick us off. Start it up. My Secret Santa was McRomeo here," Tony said grasping onto Tim's shoulder, "and for you I have purchased a one year subscription to an online dating service!" Tim narrowed his eyes and looked at Tony, wondering whether or not to believe him. "Just kidding, Timmy," Tony said. "Here you go."

Tim took the green envelope with the candy cane taped to the front of it from Tony and slid his finger along the edge to open it. "Awesome!" Tim said. "Tickets to a private book signing by my favorite author! Thanks, Tony!"

"Those were impossible to get my hands on," Tony said. "He's doing a question and answer thing too and the book is already paid for. You can pick it at the table when he signs it. Merry Christmas."

"I guess since I have the unfortunate pleasure of sitting next to Tony that means I am next," Ziva said winking at Tony as she playfully poked him with her foot under the table. "Chag Molad Sameach, Abby," she said, "Merry Christmas."

"Aw, thank you, Ziva," Abby said taking the holiday coffee mug filled with Hershey kisses. She pulled out the envelope hanging out of the cup, opened it and gasped. "No way!" she almost yelled. "Two front row tickets and backstage passes to my favorite band! How did you get these, Ziva? They were sold out almost as soon as the box office opened."

"I planned ahead," Ziva said. "I know how much you love them."

"You have to come with me," Abby insisted. "We'll go out to dinner first, make a night of it! It'll be so much fun!"

"If you insist," Ziva said smiling, "although I do not mind if you wish to take someone else."

"Momma," Bailey whispered, "can I have some wrapping paper?"

"What do you need wrapping paper for, Sweetheart?" Jenny asked.

"It's a surprise," Bailey said. "Please, Momma, it's important. Please."

"Ok, Sweetie," Jenny said. "Go ask Papa to help you zip up your pants and I'll get you some wrapping paper." Gibbs helped Bailey zip his fly while Jenny hurried off to get the little boy some wrapping paper. Once Bailey was taken care of the gift exchange continued.

"My turn," Tim said. "Ziva, Merry Christmas. If I'd been planning ahead more I would've learned how to say that to you in Hebrew."

"Christmas is not a Jewish holiday, McGee," Ziva said with a smile, "but Chag Molad Sameach basically means happy birth festival. Anyways, thank you." She took the large Hershey chocolate candy bar with the festive enveloped taped to the wrapping. After getting the envelope off and open, she read the paper inside and smiled. "Cooking classes with a world class chef. Thank you, Tim. I love to cook. It is a good stress reliever after some of the things we have to see and do here. I cannot wait."

"He does each of the classes on several different nights," Tim said, "so you can choose the most convenient times. He's supposed to teach you how to make dishes from a bunch of different countries."

"I will have to have everyone over and cook some new dishes for you after I learn," Ziva said.

"My turn!" Abby said barely able to sit still from excitement. She grabbed the gift bag next to her chair and handed it to Gibbs. "Merry Christmas, Gibbs."

"Thank you, Abs," Gibbs said as he pulled the tissue paper out of the top of the gift bag. In the middle of all the tissue paper Gibbs found a scrapbook. He pulled it out and placed it on the table in front of him for everybody to see. He opened it to the first page and found the picture of him and Jenny with the twins standing in front of the snowman they'd built on the first day Gibbs brought them home. Abby smiled when she saw Gibbs' expression soften. She would have sworn she could actually see the love he felt for the kids.

As Gibbs continued flipping through the scrapbook he found pictures of him wrestling with the kids in the snow, Bailey sleeping sprawled across his chest when he was sick, Josie cradled in his arms as he rocked her to sleep, the group of them in front of the National Christmas Tree, the twins visiting with Santa and out on their sleigh ride with Tony and Abby, him and the twins napping together in the recliner, the twins cuddled with him on the couch watching TV, Bailey cooking dinner with him, both Bailey and Josie working on his boat with him and several more.

"Abby, I love this," Gibbs said. "Thank you."

"The director helped me with the picture taking and stuff," Abby said, "but I put the book together."

"It's perfect," Gibbs said wrapping his arm around her and pulling her to him so he could kiss her. "Alright, DiNozzo, are you ready for yours?"

"I was born ready, Boss," Tony said.

"Jen wrapped it," Gibbs said sliding a box across the table towards Tony.

Tony ripped off the wrapping paper to find a shoe box underneath. Inside the shoe box was an envelope. Tony opened the envelope and pulled out four tickets for an advance showing of an upcoming movie that he couldn't wait to see.

"Isn't that the movie you've been talking about non-stop?" Gibbs asked. Tony's mouth fell open as he shook his head up and down. "Good," Gibbs said. "The director is going to be at that showing along with some of the cast and other crew members. You can get autographs, get your picture taken, whatever you want."

"A movie lover's dream come true, Boss!" Tony said. "Thank you! You must have friends in high places to score tickets like this."

"I have connections," Gibbs said with a smirk.

"We got this for you, Jack," Abby said passing a gift bag down the table.

"You guys didn't have to go to the trouble," Jack said, "but thank you. I do appreciate it."

"It's Christmas," Abby said happily, "the season of giving."

Jack opened his gift and pulled out a personalized coffee mug with a bag of Jamaican coffee to go with it. "This will definitely come in handy" Jack said appreciatively, "especially on these cold winter mornings. Thank you all."

"Director," Abby said sliding a wrapped, square jewelry box down the table.

"Thank you everybody," Jenny said, neatly removing the wrapping paper. She opened the box and the smile on her face lit up the room. "A charm bracelet, I love it," she said, "and look, there's already a charm on there for Bailey and Josie. Oh you guys, this is priceless. Thank you!"

"And last but definitely not least," Abby said handing Gibbs a large gift bag. "This is from all of us for you, Gibbs."

Gibbs smiled as he moved the tissue paper out of the way and pulled the fleece blanket out. He stood and held it up so he and everyone could see the picture of him and Jenny and the twins on it with their name embroidered in the corner. "Thanks guys," he said. "This is great. Now my favorite people can keep me warm."

"We were a little leery about getting it because the adoption process feels like it's taking forever but we just know you're going to get to keep the twins," Abby explained.

"Should we tell them, Jen?" Gibbs asked seriously.

"Tell us what?" Abby asked looking from Gibbs to Jenny.

"I don't know," Jenny said. "I'm not sure if they'll be able to handle it."

"Come on, guys," Tony said, "Tell us what?"

"We got word this afternoon," Jenny said.

"The twins are ours," Gibbs added.

The excitement in the dining room grew as everyone hugged and shook hands and talked about the addition of the twins into their family. When Josie came in to tell them the movie was over and ask if someone would put in Bailey's new movie everyone decided to watch _The Polar Express_ with the kids. Gibbs got the twins a snack and when everyone else had their snack and were gathered in the living room Tony started the movie.

After the movie was over Tony, Tim, Ziva and Abby left and Jenny gave the twins a bath while Gibbs cleaned up from the party. After the kids had been bathed, Gibbs bundled them up and took them outside so they could spread out their reindeer food. They went back inside and put several cookies on a plate for Santa next to a glass of milk then, after hugs and kisses from everyone, Gibbs took the kids upstairs and settled both of them in Josie's bed.

He grabbed ' _Twas the Night Before Christmas_ and sat down in the middle of the bed between them. He read it through slowly letting the twins study the colorful, detailed pictures. By the time he'd finished reading it the second time, Josie had fallen asleep. He stood Bailey on the floor next to the bed, tucked Josie in and kissed her good night then took Bailey down the hall to his own room.

"I want to stay up with you, Papa," Bailey said as Gibbs pulled the blankets around him.

"Santa can't come until you fall asleep," Gibbs said relaxing next to Bailey in the bed. He laid quietly next to the little boy, rubbing his stomach until Bailey fell asleep.

After both kids were asleep he went back downstairs where Jenny and his father were. "We don't have any eggnog, Jethro," Jenny said. Gibbs looked at her until he saw the light bulb go off in her head. "You don't like eggnog."

"I don't," he said wrapping his arm around her, "but I will run up to the store and get some for you and my dad."

"You're so good to us," Jenny said smiling appreciatively.

Gibbs pulled his boots on and grabbed his car keys then searched the small table by the front door for his wallet. He turned the entryway light on and looked again but he couldn't find it. "Jen, have you seen my wallet?" he asked checking the pockets of his pants.

"No I haven't," Jenny said. "Did you check your pockets?"

Gibbs checked each of his pant pockets then the pockets in coat but couldn't find it. He searched the small table again then looked on the coffee table, dining room table and kitchen counters.

"Don't worry about it, Jethro," Jenny said. "We'll survive the night without eggnog."

"Hmm," Gibbs said trying to remember what he'd done with his wallet. He decided he'd worry about it the following day and took his boots off.

Gibbs, Jenny and Jack sat down on the couch to watch _It's A Wonderful Life_. About halfway through the movie Bailey came downstairs and climbed into Gibbs' lap.

"Hey Kiddo," Gibbs said quietly, "what happened to your shirt?"

Bailey yawned and pulled Gibbs' arm around himself. "You never sleep with a shirt on," he said sleepily.

"Now that you got your cast off you can get your shirt off all by yourself, can't you," Gibbs said grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch. He wrapped it around Bailey as he cradled the little boy in his lap. As Gibbs combed his hand through Bailey's hair, the little boy's eyes fluttered and eventually stayed closed.

After the movie and when they were pretty sure both kids were down for the night, Gibbs, Jenny and Jackson filled the stockings and put the presents out under the tree. They ate a couple of the cookies and left one with a single bite taken out of it and once they were satisfied that everything was perfect Jackson settled in on the couch to sleep and Gibbs and Jenny headed up to their bedroom.

"I've always wanted a Spring wedding," Jenny said as she laid down next to Gibbs. "Everything is coming back to life and there are so many beautiful colors and fresh smells. That's when everything is new again."

"Spring is on March 20th this year," Gibbs said wrapping his arms around Jenny and pulling her to him, "and it's a Saturday."

"That's _very_ fast to plan a wedding but it can be done!"

"It doesn't need to be a big ceremony, Jen. A small intimate gathering would be perfect."

"Well there are some people we have to invite," Jenny said.

"Ok," Gibbs said, "for now, let's just get some sleep. It's late and I'm sure the kids are going to be up early."


	24. Chapter 24

The house was quiet until 6:15 Christmas morning when Josie made her way into Gibbs' bedroom. The little girl climbed into bed, moved over on top of Gibbs and lifted his eyelids up. "Are you awake yet, Papa?" she asked in a loud whisper.

"Is that my Josie?" Gibbs asked yawning.

"Yah," Josie said smiling. "Can we go see if Santa came?"

Jenny moaned softly as she rolled over into Gibbs.

"Are you ready to get up, Momma?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny reached for the ring on her finger, assuring herself once again that she hadn't imagined anything but she was in fact engaged to Gibbs. "I'm ready," she said smiling.

"Sit here with Momma while I go get Bailey," Gibbs said moving Josie to Jenny's side of the bed. He got out of bed, stretched, grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it on as he made his way down the hall to Bailey's room. When he pushed the door open he saw Bailey sitting up in his bed, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"Hey Buddy," he said sitting down next to the little boy. He found Bailey's shirt on the floor next to the bed and helped him get it on. "Did you hear the reindeer on the roof last night?" Bailey shook his head and smiled at Gibbs. "I heard them," Gibbs said. "Let's go downstairs and see what Santa left us."

"Ok" Bailey said wrapping his arms around Gibbs' neck as Gibbs stood and picked him up. He kissed the little boy's cheek then met Jenny and Josie in the hall.

"Are we ready?" Jenny asked running her hand over Bailey's back.

"I think so," Gibbs said standing Bailey on the floor next to Josie. They followed the twins down the stairs and watched as Bailey and Josie looked around the living room in awe.

"He came! He came! Santa came!" Josie cheered.

"Wow," Bailey said looking around the room, "Santa bringed lots of stuff!"

Jack was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee he'd just finished brewing. He'd already turned on the Christmas lights and a couple lamps. He smiled when he saw the kids' surprised faces. "There's a fresh pot of coffee if you're interested, Son," he said.

"Thanks Dad," Gibbs said. "I think I'll take you up on that."

While Jenny poured a cup of coffee for herself and Gibbs, Gibbs sat down on the floor with the kids and helped them divide up the presents. After the presents were in neat piles next to their owners Gibbs settled in on the couch and put his arm around Jenny. "Alright guys," he said, "go ahead and open your presents."

Gibbs, Jenny and Jack watched as the kids opened their presents, neatly at first then tearing into them by the time they got towards the end of their piles. A half an hour later the twins were surrounded by books, clothes, puzzles, art supplies, board games, DVDs, an endless amount of toys, baseball gloves, sleds, and two big wheel tricycles.

While they stared at all their new possessions in shock and amazement, Gibbs snuck off to the basement and returned with two more gifts. He put one in front of Josie and one in front of Bailey then sat back down next to Jenny on the couch.

"Oh my gosh," Jenny said when Josie pulled the wrapping paper off the three story dollhouse. "Did you make that?"

"Yep," Gibbs said, "that's what I've been working on in the basement all month."

"More trains!" Bailey cheered. "And they have my ABCs on them! Thank you, Papa!"

"You're welcome, Bailey," Gibbs said. "Now we can start learning how to spell words, like your name."

Josie climbed on the couch next to Gibbs and wrapped her hands around his neck. "I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, Baby," Gibbs said kissing her cheek.

She then crawled into Jenny's lap and wrapped her arms around Jenny. "I love you, Momma," the little girl said.

"I love you too, Honey," Jenny said.

"And me?" Bailey asked standing in front of Gibbs.

"And you," Gibbs confirmed lifting Bailey to his lap. He and Jenny both kissed the little boy's cheek.

"And Grandpa," Bailey said smiling at Jack.

"I love you all," Jack said.

"I get you something very special, Papa," Bailey said climbing off Gibbs' lap. "Stay right here. I will be right back."

Gibbs waited patiently while Bailey hurried up to his room then returned a few moments later with a gift that he'd had obviously wrapped himself. "What's this?" he asked taking the present Bailey gave him.

"You have to open it!" Bailey said leaning on Gibbs' leg and watching excitedly.

Gibbs opened the gift Bailey had given him to find his wallet that had gone missing the previous evening. "My wallet!" Gibbs said happily. "Thank you very much."

"You like it?" Bailey asked hopefully.

"I love it," Gibbs said laughing as he kissed Bailey's head. "Thank you."

Bailey climbed into Gibbs' lap, wrapped his arms around Gibbs and kissed his cheek. Gibbs wrapped his arm around Bailey's waist and kissed the little boy's forehead. "Can you guys help clean up the wrapping paper so we have room to play with our new toys?"

"I will help!" Bailey said hurrying off the couch and gathering some of the paper up.

"Me too," Josie said.

Gibbs grabbed a trash bag and helped the kids get the living room cleaned up then let them pick which of their new clothes they wanted to wear that day and changed them. While his dad showered, he and Jenny cooked some sausage and eggs and cut up some fresh fruit for breakfast.

After breakfast Jenny put the ham in the oven then headed upstairs to take her shower and get dressed for the day. Gibbs sat down with Bailey on the floor to build with his new Lincoln logs and Jack and Josie played Candy Land at the dining room table.

"Papa?" Bailey said.

"What Buddy?" Gibbs asked looking up from the log cabin he was building.

"I— I…" Bailey looked up nervously at Gibbs and when Gibbs gave him a reassuring Bailey climbed into his lap. "I love you, Daddy."

Gibbs froze for a moment when he heard Bailey call him 'Daddy' but quickly shook it off. He held the little boy tighter and kissed the top of his head. "I love you too, Son," he said into Bailey's hair.

Bailey giggled and nestled into Gibbs' embrace. He looked around at the few cabins they'd built with the Lincoln logs and got an idea. "Can I go get my trains? I think our city needs a train."

"That's a good idea," Gibbs said.

Bailey stood from Gibbs' lap and started towards the stairs but stopped and turned back around. "Will you help me spell something with my new train cars?"

"I sure will," Gibbs said. "We'll spell your name."

Bailey hurried back with his train set and he and Gibbs weaved the track through their little town. Gibbs showed Bailey how to spell his name using the little wooden train cars he'd made for him with the alphabet painted on the side and Bailey drove it all around their town.

Jenny came down after her shower and knelt down behind Gibbs. "I'm done in the shower."

"Ok," Gibbs said. "I'll go get a quick shower then help you with lunch. Bailey, do you want to play Candy Land with Grandpa and Josie?"

"No," Bailey said beginning to panic, "I want you."

Gibbs pulled Bailey into his lap, hugged him and planted several kisses on his cheek making the little boy giggle. "You've got me all day," Gibbs said tickling Bailey's belly, "but I do have to go take a shower. Why don't you go play with Grandpa? He'd like that and I think you will too."

"I don't know how to play," Bailey said.

"That's ok," Gibbs said standing and picking Bailey up. "Grandpa will help you." He took Bailey into the dining room and rested his hand on his dad's back. "Dad, do you think you can teach Bailey how to play while I go take a shower?"

"Certainly," Jack said with a big smile. "Josie and I are in the middle of a game, so why don't you come sit on my lap and I'll teach you how to play then the next game you can do it by yourself."

"Thanks Dad," Gibbs said sitting Bailey in Jack's lap.

Gibbs went upstairs, showered and got dressed then joined Jenny in the kitchen. He moved in behind her as she was washing potatoes in the sink, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "I love you," he said.

"I love you," Jenny said smiling.

"What would you like me to do?"

"Do you want to get the potatoes ready while I work on the stuffing?" Jenny asked.

"I can do that," Gibbs said. He took over washing the potatoes while Jenny started on the homemade stuffing. It wasn't long before Jack, Josie and Bailey found their way into the kitchen.

"Would you guys like a snack?" Jenny asked. "I've got some celery and carrots, cucumbers, peppers, cherry tomatoes and there should be some dip in the fridge."

"Sounds great," Jack said, "a healthy snack to hold us over until lunch, which is smelling great by the way."

"Thank you, Jack," Jenny said setting a tray of vegetable on the table then rubbing his shoulder.

Bailey grabbed a carrot stick and wandered over to see what Gibbs was doing. "Are you making taters?" he asked.

"I'm making mashed taters," Gibbs said smiling down at the little boy.

"Do you have to measure anything?" Bailey asked.

"I don't have anything to measure, Buddy," Gibbs said as he continued peeling potatoes, "but Mom might need some help measuring spices."

"Can I help, Mommy? Can I help you? Please?"

"Of course you can, Sweetheart," Jenny said. "Finish munching on your carrot while I find the measuring spoons."

Jack entertained the twins with board games and storybooks while Gibbs and Jenny finished making Christmas dinner. When it was almost ready, the twins helped set the table while Jack poured the drinks. Gibbs and Jenny put the food on the table then they all sat down together.

After everyone's bellies were full and lunch was cleaned up, Jenny put in _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ for the twins to watch. It didn't take much begging for Gibbs and Jenny to cave and let them skip their nap and relax in front of the TV instead.

Jack fell asleep in Gibbs' recliner part way through Rudolph. Bailey sat cuddled in Gibbs' lap, resting peacefully while he watched the movie and Josie stretched herself out between Gibbs and Jenny sticking her feet in the air, playing with her toes, poking at Gibbs and Jenny and squirming around all over the place. By the time the movie ended Bailey was snoring softly with his head resting in the crook of Gibbs' neck. Gibbs nestled the little boy in with his father and covered both of them up.

"Alright Little Miss Josie," Gibbs said lifting her high in the air then kissing her cheek as he settled her on his hip, "what would you like to do?"

"Can we go sledding? Please Papa?"

"Let's wait till Bailey wakes up, Sweet Pea," Gibbs said. "Is there something else you want to do while we wait?"

"Uh, will you play with my new doll house with me?" Josie asked hopefully.

"I'd love to," Gibbs said gently tapping her nose.

"Will Mommy play?"

"You're going to have to ask her," Gibbs said with a smile. "She's in the kitchen getting the apple pie out of the oven."

Josie hurried into the kitchen and returned with Jenny. The three of them created their own make believe world with Josie's new dolls and the dollhouse Gibbs had spent all month building. The laughter and giggling soon woke Bailey from his nap. He crawled off Jack's lap and laid down on Gibbs' back.

Gibbs rolled Bailey around under him and started tickling the little boy. Bailey's giggles turned into laughter as he tried to escape from Gibbs. Josie decided she wanted to join in the fun and climbed onto Gibbs' back. Gibbs quickly rolled her around next to her brother and started tickling her too.

"Papa, stop," Bailey laughed trying to grab Gibbs' hands. "I have to go potty. Daddy! I need go pee pee."

Gibbs stopped tickling Bailey, stood him up and patted his butt as he took off towards the bathroom then looked down at Josie who was looking up at him. "Can we go sledding now, Papa?" she asked.

He looked over at Jenny but before he could ask the question she answered it. "I think I'm going to stay here with your dad," she said, "if that's ok with you."

Gibbs stood Josie up then sat himself up. "That's fine," he said leaning over to kiss her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she said giving him a reassuring smile. "It's cold out there and I don't want to leave your dad alone. You guys go, have fun."

Gibbs got the kids ready, got both of them along with their sleds loaded into the car then drove to a nearby sledding hill.

"It's cold, Papa," Josie said, her teeth chattering.

Gibbs pulled the sleds out of the trunk then locked up the car. "It sure is, Sweet Pea," he said kneeling in front of her and pulling the collar of her jacket up to cover her neck. "We won't stay too long. Ok?"

Josie smiled and nodded her head then took Gibbs' hand as they headed towards the hill. Bailey jumped in the sleds Gibbs was pulling along behind him and they all headed for the top of the hill. The first time down everyone piled in one of the sleds and flew to the bottom of the hill together. The joyful laughter and happy faces at the bottom was music to Gibbs' ears. He realized the kids had probably never been sledding before and he was thrilled that they got to experience it with him.

A couple hours later Gibbs and the twins were exhausted and decided they were ready to go home. The thrill of sailing down the hill over and over was well worth the tiring trek back to the top so they could do it all over again. Gibbs let the kids sit in their sleds and he gave them a ride over to the car. After getting everybody and everything loaded up, the group headed home. By the time they pulled into the driveway, Josie was sound asleep in her booster seat. Her missed nap combined with the physical exertion of sledding was enough to put her right to sleep on the ride home.

Gibbs freed Bailey from his booster seat then got Josie out of the car and headed inside. Jack and Jenny were drinking coffee in the living room telling old stories and laughing.

"You're back," Jack said.

"You look cold," Jenny added helping Bailey get his winter clothes off. "How about I make you guys some hot cocoa." While Gibbs held Josie, Jenny got her out of her winter clothes then Gibbs laid her down in his recliner and covered her up with a blanket.

Jenny poured Gibbs and Jack a cup of coffee and made Bailey a cup of hot chocolate while Gibbs got his winter clothes off and laid all the wet gloves and snow pants out to dry. He returned to the living room to find Bailey huddled up in the corner of the couch, shivering. "What's going on, Little Guy?" he asked.

"I'm cold," Bailey chattered.

Gibbs picked Bailey up and sat down with the little boy in his lap then wrapped his arms around him and held him close. "No wonder you're cold, Bailey," he said, "your socks are wet."

"I think some snow went in my boots," Bailey said.

"Alright," Gibbs said standing and sitting Bailey on the couch next to his dad, "sit tight and I'll go get you some dry socks." Gibbs removed Bailey's socks then checked Josie's feet and found her socks were damp too. He got both kids some dry socks then built a fire in the fireplace to warm everybody up.

Gibbs let Josie sleep for a half an hour then woke her so she would be able to go back to sleep at bedtime. Jenny used some of the leftover ham to make grilled ham and cheese sandwiches for dinner. After everyone was relaxed and had eaten dinner, Jenny turned on some Christmas carols and offered Gibbs her hand hoping he would dance with her. Gibbs took her hand but instead of getting up to dance with her he pulled her into his lap.

"I was hoping you might dance with me," Jenny said.

"I know," Gibbs said.

"I want to dance, Papa!" Josie said crawling on top of him and Jenny.

"Go for it, Sweetheart," Gibbs said.

"No, I want to dance with you," Josie said with a bright smile.

"Look what you started," Gibbs said in Jenny's ear before kissing her cheek.

Gibbs pushed the coffee table out of the way then lifted Josie into his arms and danced around the living room with her. Jenny persuaded Bailey to dance with her while Jack sat on the couch smiling as he watched his new family. After a couple songs they traded partners and Gibbs danced with Jenny while Bailey and Josie danced together.

When everyone was done dancing they flopped down on the couch together with Jack. Jenny put in _Frosty the Snowman_ for the kids to watch hoping to settle them down before bedtime. When the movie was over Jenny bathed Josie in their bathroom and Gibbs bathed Bailey in the hall bathroom. Even with her short nap after sledding, it didn't take long for Jenny to get Josie to sleep. Gibbs laid down with Bailey and rubbed his stomach but it soon became clear the little boy had something on his mind that was preventing him from falling to sleep.

"Daddy," Bailey asked.

"Hmm?" Gibbs hummed.

"Do you think Santa Claus visited my other daddy?" Bailey asked playing with Gibbs' fingers.

Gibbs thought for a moment, unsure of how to answer. "I don't know, Buddy."

"Do you think— do… do… do you think my other daddy remembers me?" Bailey stuttered.

Gibbs pulled Bailey closer to him as he answered. "Yes, he does remember you, Bailey. He remembers both you and Josie. Remember what your mom told you? That Daddy was trying to love you but he didn't know how?"

"Yah," Bailey said.

"Well, she was right. Your dad's really sick but he's in the hospital now and the doctors are trying to help him."

"I'm glad you're my daddy now," Bailey said nestling into Gibbs' side. "I love you."

"You know what? I'm glad you're my son now. I don't know how I ever survived without you." Gibbs leaned down and kissed the top of Bailey's head. "I love you too, Little One."

Bailey yawned and tucked his head into Gibbs' side, finally ready for sleep. After the little boy fell asleep, Gibbs eased himself out of the bed, tucked him in, kissed his head then left, pulling his door most of the way closed behind him.

Gibbs, Jenny and Jack visited for awhile in the living room, eating apple pie and talking about the twins. Everyone was impressed with how far they'd come in the short amount of time. Jenny couldn't wait to dress Josie up as the flower girl for their wedding and Bailey in a little tux as the ring bearer. As Jenny started going on about their upcoming wedding, Gibbs relaxed next to her, smiling as he thought about all the changes December had brought. The twins had had a very special Christmas and start to their new life. Jenny couldn't be happier with all the changes taking place. Not only was Jack thrilled to have a new daughter-in-law and two grandchildren but he was also proud of his son. And for Christmas Gibbs got something he thought he'd never have again, a family.


End file.
